First Encounters
by RachetElsaKicksAss
Summary: Modern!AU ELSANNA From the moment she first saw her, Anna knew the ice-powered blonde wasn't from her world. Alien? No. The mysterious girl was much greater than that. But with Hans and the rest of the military willing to stop at nothing to catch Elsa, will Anna be able to protect her new friend and help her adjust to the modern world? Or will she be the one needing protection?
1. Escape

**Helllloooo peoples of the internet! This is RachetElsa!**

**I've had this idea in my head for a while, and thought "What the hell? Why not? What could go wrong?" So, you have this story.**

**Just as a warning, this is an Elsanna story, so if you don't like it, don't read. If you do, welcome friends, I hope you enjoy:)**

**If y'all like it, I have a large fluffy/adverturey/angsty/marvelously awesome story in store for you!**

**I don't want this story to be a waste to anyone's time, so if you do like it, please review. It helps me know people are interested in me continuing the story.**

**P.S. I fixed my crappy grammar (for the most part)**

**Anyways, without further me talking, here is the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any Frozen characters. That awesomeness is purely Disney's.**

* * *

Anna pulled the back of her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"-a. –nna. ANNA. Earth to Anna. Helllooooo, anybody in there?" called a deep voice as a calloused palm waved in front of her face.

"Heh?" Anna mumbled as she moved her hand to rub her eye, looking down to avoid having to see the harsh lights on the ceiling.

The voice changed to a fake regal tone, "Your Highness, if you would be so kind as to sacrifice a few precious minutes of your time to review my meager purchases, this peasant would thank you kindly." The voice finished with a deep mocking bow that flashed a mop of messy blonde hair into the redhead's vision.

Anna lazily smacked the head. "Stand, peasant, or I shall have your head on a pike."

Kristoff stood up, pouting his lip and rubbing the back of his head in faked pain, tears pooling in his now large brown eyes.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Knock it off, Kris. Your puppy dog eyes are terrible." She glanced to her right, seeing the groceries Kristoff placed on the conveyor belt slowly sliding towards her.

She grabbed the first item that came within her reach, Nutella (of course), and scanned it before sliding it down to Kai who placed it in a brown plastic bag.

Kristoff leaned over the counter as she continued to scan items. "Man, what is wrong with you, Anna? Seriously, you look terrible," he said with concern.

"Gee, thanks," she replied coldly, looking back into his eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she scanned his bananas and tossed them non too gently to Kai who barely saved them from slamming into the edge of the counter.

She looked away from Kristoff in frustration, picking up his cereal.

"Anna," Kristoff chided in a stern voice. Anna glanced up, not stopping her work. Kristoff looked at her clothes, seeing her green polo wrinkled with the collar popped up in the back and her name tag pinned at an odd angle. He then looked up at her face, seeing her normally cheerful eyes bloodshot and burdened with dark rings. "Seriously. What's wrong?"

Anna sighed slowly, closing her eyes and slumping her shoulders before resuming her work. "It's called-," she began before pausing to lift a bag of of large breed dog food over the scanner, grunting with the effort, before plopping it next to Kai who then placed it back in the cart with practiced ease, "-earning a living. You should try it sometime."

Kristoff looked slightly hurt at his best friend's blunt response. "Jeez, fiestypants, I was just trying to help," he said with a dismissive huff.

Anna paused. _Shit. Way to go, Anna. Be mean to the only friend you have in this goddamn town._ "Wait, Kris. I'm sorry. Work's just been really stressful lately thanks to a certain ill-tempered hobbit." She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the never-ending headache her life had become.

Kristoff looked at his friend warmly. "No worries. I know the Weasel's been giving you a hard time lately."

"You have no idea."

"But I will soon." Anna raised an eyebrow in question. "I-I mean," he stuttered, realizing the awkwardness of his comment. "I'm getting a job," he finished proudly.

"Cleaning your mom's store doesn't count, Kris."

"I'm not talking about my Mom's store," he said defensively. "Though that is a real job. ANYWAYS," he added quickly before she could argue. "I'm getting interviewed tomorrow morning."

"What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"What?"

Anna smirked. "What's. Wrong. With. Them," she asked again, punctuating each word.

"What do you mean 'What's wrong with them'?" he asked with genuine confusion.

"I mean," she said with a playful glint in her eyes. "They must be pretty desperate if they want to hire _you_ of all people."

Kristoff cocked his jaw in annoyance. "Haha that's so funny I forgot to laugh."

"You just did, smart one," she retorted.

Kristoff gave her a glare which she returned. The two stared for about ten seconds before Kristoff's lips began to twitch upwards in a poorly contained smile. He began to laugh heartily and Anna followed suit.

"What's so funny, guys?" asked a voice from behind Anna.

Anna immediately stopped laughing, her eyes slightly widening. 'Help me,' she mouthed to Kristoff. Kristoff merely smirked before turning his head the other way and whistling a random tune.

Feeling betrayed, Anna turned slowly. "Hey, Meg," she reluctantly began. "What's up?" she asked with a grimace.

Meg immediately looked down after making eye contact with Anna, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. "N-nothing," she replied, twiddling her thumbs in front of her. She cleared her throat. "I-I was actually wondering, since you get off shift soon, i-if you wanted to—I don't know—go see a movie or something?" she asked, looking anywhere but at Anna's face and finishing with a nervous smile.

Anna was caught off guard by the question. "O-Oh. Well, um," she began, looking to Kristoff for help. "I would love to, but, you see, Kristoff's mom invited me over for dinner tonight."

Kristoff blinked at the mention of his name. "Yeah, Mom's making dumplings tonight. I just had to swing by here and get a few more things and some food for Sven." He glanced at Anna whose pleading eyes had yet to leave his face then back to Meg. "But you're welcome to join us if you want," he added quickly.

Anna's eyes promised future pain for the last comment before she turned back to face Meg whose eyes, now dark and clouded with something Anna didn't even want to think about, were staring at her chest. Hearing Kristoff stop speaking and finally registering what he had said, Meg's eyes flashed back up to Anna's face, now clear of their previous emotion. "Oh, that's alright. Thanks for the offer, though." She began to slowly back away from the two. "I'll see you on Monday?" she asked Anna.

"Bright and early," she replied with a nervous smile.

Once he was sure Meg was gone, Kristoff bent in close to Anna, his face inches away from hers. "Jesus Christ, Anna! That girl was practically raping you with her eyes!" he exclaimed in a barely controlled whisper, spitting slightly on her face.

"Watch it, dog-breath, you're slobbering on my face," Anna said in disgust while she wiped her face on her sleeve. "She's been doing that ever since she started working here. At first I thought she was just the nervous new girl, you know? But after I went out with her, I learned she's like _this_. She's just—" Anna gestured with her hands, trying to grasp the word to correctly describe the strange Greek before she settled with shivering in disgust.

Seeing that Anna was done ringing up his stuff, Kristoff handed Anna his credit card. "Just face it, Anna. Weirdos flock to you like moths to a flame."

Anna huffed. "What does that make you then, oh best friend of mine?" she asked mockingly.

Kristoff proceeded to flip her off, a gesture which made the redhead giggle loudly.

"Anyways, about this job I'm—"

"Miss Summers!"

Anna yelped at the shrill voice booming from behind her, dropping Kristoff's card in the process. She fumbled to recover and pick up Kristoff's card before quickly turning to look down at the source of the outburst. "Mr. Weasel! I-I mean Weaselton! Sir, I, um—" sputtered Anna.

The short man, clad in a uniform similar to Anna's except pristine and well-kept, silenced her with his hand. "Miss Summers, I do not pay you to make mindless chit-chat with customers. Now get back to work or so help me I will make you clean the restroom floors for a month!" he shouted.

Anna cringed at his voice. "Yes, Mr. Weaselton, sir," replied Anna as she hung her head in submission.

Mr. Weaselton huffed before spinning on his heel and marching away, his hands folded behind his back.

Seeing her boss turn, Anna stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes, making a face that made Kristoff laugh.

Hearing laughter, the short man turned around just as Anna retracted her tongue and quickly swiped Kristoff's card.

"Jeez, that guy's a major jerk," said Kristoff once Mr. Weaselton disappeared.

Anna handed his card back to him and groaned. "That's nothing. This is calm compared to how he normally is. You should see him on Tuesdays. He's _always_ mad on Tuesdays. Isn't that kinda' weird? If it were Mondays I would understand, because, I mean, who doesn't hate Mondays, ya know? But the guy just seems to have this irrational hatred for Tuesdays. It's like every Tuesday someone craps in his cornflakes or something." Anna paused when she heard Kristoff laughing. She blush in embarrassment. "I rambled again, didn't I?"

Kristoff calmed his laughter to small giggles, wiping mirthful tears from his eyes. "Just a little. But hey, that's the Anna we all know and love." He reached into one of the bags in his cart, pulling out a king sized Hershey bar. "Here, carrot-top. A treat for your troubles."

Anna glared slightly at the use of the demeaning nickname but took the chocolate nonetheless. She smiled in appreciation. "Thanks Kristoff. You—"

Anna was cut off mid-sentence by a sudden boom that made the lights flicker. The ground shook violently, causing stands to fall over and cans to roll off shelves. Kristoff hugged onto the counter, bracing himself for dear life. Anna less gracefully stumbled into the cashier behind her, causing whatever was in the woman's hands to go flying as they both fell in a heap on the ground.

But just as quickly as it started, the tremors stopped. Everyone was slow to get up, helping those who had fallen and checking if anyone was hurt.

"W-What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Kristoff as he still held on to the counter, refusing to let go just yet.

"How should I know?" snapped Anna as she helped the other cashier, Gerda, to her feet. "An earthquake maybe?"

"That was awfully short for an earthquake."

"Shouldn't we be grateful for that?"

"I guess," he said, slowly releasing his grip on the counter and beginning to pick up his spilled groceries.

Anna moved towards Kristoff. "Here, Kris, let me hel—"

"Miss Summers," seethed a dangerously low voice.

Anna turned to see her boss covered head to foot with flour. Gerda gasped nearby, murmuring her apologies. It took every ounce of willpower in the redhead to not laugh at the powdered man, but even then she couldn't contain the small snort that escaped her lips. Her boss looked like a mustached snowman.

Clearing her throat, Anna managed to somewhat compose herself. "Hehe," she laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. "Did I do that?"

Her attempt at a joke was met by a furious glare from the now red-faced man.

Anna sighed. "Kristoff, tell your mom I'm going to be late. Looks like I'm in trouble. _Again_," she said as she moved to begin to clean up the flour, her boss watching her expectantly.

* * *

"Stupid Weasel. Stupid Flour. Stupid—Grrrrr! It's not my fault there was an earthquake!" grumbled Anna as she walked across the parking lot to her truck, trying and failing to get the flour in her hair and on her jeans to wipe off.

Even though it was the middle of summer, Anna chose to wear her jacket. It was beginning to get dark out, and the comfortable material helped repel mosquitoes.

She paused in her walking at the sound of loud sirens coming from down the road. Turning towards the noise, Anna was surprised to see military vehicles, more than she could count in the short glimpse she saw them, race down the road. There were large trucks, small trucks, and a few black vans with S.W.A.T. printed on the side.

_Now what the heck are they doing?_ Anna thought. _That's practically a small army._ She blinked. _Well, whatever it is, I'm sure glad I'm not involved._

She reached her truck at the back of the lot and pulled her keys from her pocket as she climbed inside. She loved her old truck. The chipped red paint and mud stains gave it character in her opinion. Sure, one of the windows was broken and it wasn't too reliable when it came to actually _working_, but it was one of the few things that made her feel connected to her parents.

_Dad._ Her father had taught her how to drive in this truck. Heck, he had the thing for so long, she could remember going to Kindergarten in it. The leather interior was wholly and stained from years of use and abuse, but every piece of damage held a memory in Anna's heart. The whole in the ceiling cloth was from when she tried to give her mother a sunroof for Mothers Day. The dark stain on the back seat was blood from when she badly cut her leg climbing a tree and her parents had to rush her to the hospital. Even the broken window was from her first accident.

Anna took a deep breath. Even though it had been three years since either of her dead parents had sat in this truck, she swore that if she concentrated hard enough she could still smell her father's cologne or her mother's hairspray, their memory forever embedded into the vehicle.

Tears began to form in the teenager's eyes. She had been alone three years. Three years plus the rest of her life she would remain alone. Because, hey, she can hardly find people who can tolerate her let alone love her.

She had been working tirelessly to try and pay for college ever since her parents passed. Their family didn't have much to begin with, so the only assets left from the inheritance were the house and truck. The little money they left was used quickly since the other two sources of income to pay electric, water, and gas bills were now gone. And not to mention college in the fall. Expressing her worries to her boss about not being able to afford tuition earned her being worked like a dog day in and day out. Her grades suffered, and she had to take an academic year off after graduation in order to save up for college.

She gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hands. _Why must my life be so fucked up?_ she thought. Groaning in frustration as hot tears made their way down her cheeks, Anna let her head fall against the steering wheel.

She jumped in fright when the car horn sounded. When her racing heart calmed and the pain of her grieving heart dulled, she put the keys in the ignition and began the long drive home.

* * *

_Pain. Everywhere. Why? Why does it hurt so much?_

"Is it an alien?"

"Get back to your post and secure the area!"

"Why is there ice?"

Elsa twitched her arms and legs, trying to sit up in order to see the source of the strange language, but immediately regretted it as a fresh wave of pain coursed through her beaten body. She moaned at the feeling, swallowing in a vain attempt to moisten her dry throat. She coughed as the metallic taste of blood dripped into her mouth.

_What happened? Where am I?_

She rolled her head to the side, feeling her bangs, plastered to her forehead with sweat, fall into the the mixture of cold water and mud she lay in.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, experiencing trouble opening the right since it was crusted shut with the dried blood that ran down her face. She was immediately overcome in a blinding white light. Though her muscles screamed against the action, she brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the light's intensity.

"It's alive!"

"Hold your positions!"

Elsa blinked as her eyes adjusted to the unnatural light. She slowly shifted so she was somewhat sitting up, leaning back on the elbow of the arm she wasn't using to shield her eyes.

What she saw scared and confused her immensely. All around her were men in strange black robes holding large, clear shields. When she looked closer, she saw that behind these men were some in mottled brown robes pointing strange sticks at her. Even further behind them were large metal carriages with torches on top of them that shined the bright light.

"Stay where you are," commanded a booming voice.

Turning towards this new voice, Elsa saw a man wearing green robes standing on a platform that raised him to be slightly higher than the men with the clear shields. He had auburn red hair with long sideburns and an attitude that emitted a pride and arrogance that commanded respect and submission. Elsa immediately didn't like him.

_What is this language?_ Elsa tried to reply that she didn't understand what he was saying, but all that came from her mouth were unintelligible noises.

Elsa froze in fear. _My voice!_ She tried again but only managed to make a slur of vowel sounds.

She looked down at her bloody and wet clothes. She could feel the sting of cuts and throbbing of bruises she didn't know she had. She was in a small crater of charred dirt and lying in a large puddle with chunks of melting ice. Beyond that, Elsa guessed that she was lying in some large field.

Ignoring the screams of pain from her injuries, Elsa managed to maneuver into a weak standing position. As she stabilized her wobbly legs, she heard strange clicks as more of the sticks were pointed at her.

"Don't move," demanded the sideburn man through a strange device. "Surrender and come quietly, or we will use force."

Ignoring the man, Elsa turned around to find that the men with shields and sticks had her completely surrounded.

"Unites E5-E9, move in to detain the subject," said the man.

Elsa turned to her left at the sound of shuffling and saw the wall of men with clear shields part to allow four very large men into the circle they formed around her. They walked cautiously with their hands balled into fists in preparation for a fight. One man had a pair of handcuffs.

Elsa pulled her hand down and crouched into a defensive position, her fear overriding the pain in her body.

"We don't want to have to hurt you," one of the approaching men said.

The man with the cuffs tried to grab her wrist, but she smacked his hand and moved away a few steps.

"The subject is resisting. Use force," said the auburn haired man from before.

The four men quickly surrounded her. Startled, she swiveled her head all around, waiting to see what the men would do.

The one in her front left made the first move, throwing a punch towards her face. Elsa swiftly ducked and pivoted under the swing, her shoulder now under his armpit, before she jabbed her elbow into his face. There was sickening crunch, and blood immediately began to pour from the man's now broken nose. He hunched over in pain, and Elsa pivoted again before bringing her knee up into the man's chest, thoroughly knocking the wind out of his lungs as he fell forward.

One of the men behind her grabbed her in a headlock, lifting her feet off the ground. Surprising the men surrounding her with her strength, she shot her hands to the arm around her neck, holding firmly, before pulling her legs to her chest and thrusting downwards, successfully landing her feet on the ground with the momentum before she flung the man up and over her head to land on the man already on the ground.

She turned to her right, ready to take on the next two men when a sharp pain rocked her brain. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she fell onto one knee, clutching her head in pain. A boot collided with her face, and she was thrown on her side. Before she could recover, another kick was delivered to her already bruised chest.

As she gasped to recover from the blow and the now dulling pain in her head, she felt the man standing by her head roughly take one of her wrists and lock a handcuff around it.

Startled, a new rush of adrenaline ran through Elsa's veins. Her eyes widened and she grit her teeth as she swept her legs under the man, knocking him onto his back so he lay beside her.

One wrist in a cuff, Elsa rolled onto her stomach before struggling to rise to meet the last man standing who was quickly approaching her, knife in hand. She was up just in time to block a punch to her face. She kicked his side and he staggered slightly before re-gripping the knife in his right hand and slashing at her.

His moves were quick, but Elsa was quicker, blocking his blows by hitting the underside of his wrist with one of her forearms.

Just as Elsa formulated a plan to snatch the knife, the pain in her head came back, making her movements falter. The man took the opportunity to grab her right wrist in a vice grip.

Elsa's eyes threatened to close from the pain. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to curl up in a ball and rock the agony away.

She tried to bring up her left leg to kick him away but found her ankle was being held by the man she just tripped onto the ground.

The man standing brought the knife down, intending to impale her shoulder. Elsa quickly leaned back, dodging the hit, and the knife continued until it was embedded in her left thigh.

Elsa screamed in pain. The man in front of her grinned wickedly and twisted the knife in her leg. Warm blood quickly began gushing from the wound.

Elsa grit her teeth and glared at the man. She brought her right leg up and hit him between the legs, causing his grip on the knife and her wrist to loosen.

Wrenching her wrist out of his grip, she grabbed the knife and pulled it from her thigh with a grunt of pain. She punched the man in the face and brought the hilt of the knife to the back of his head, knocking him out.

As the man in front of her fell, Elsa bent down and plunged the knife into the wrist of the man holding her ankle, pinning it to the ground. He cried out in pain and immediately released her ankle.

Other men began to swarm out of the line of clear shields. All were posed and ready to fight, and some carried more of the handcuffs the first man had.

Elsa turned and ran in the opposite direction of the bulk of the metal carriages and the man with sideburns who was now shouting furiously.

With a flick of her wrist, a gust of ice and frosty wind knocked the men with shields and sticks out of her way as she ran.

Elsa was fast, but with her new injury hindering her, she couldn't get far. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the metal carriages quickly gaining on her, the men in black robes not far behind.

She stopped in the grassy field, facing the oncoming enemies. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, focusing on the ice that ran through her veins. Holding her hands in front of her, she opened her eyes and furrowed her brow, raising her arms up and thrusting them out.

A giant, thick wall of ice formed on the ground. It grew a hundred feet wide, and as it elongated it began to arch inwards, creating a dome to entrap her pursuers. The men began to scream in terror, the intimidation of the dome and their fear for their lives motivating them to abandon their chase.

Elsa heard their screams of fear and felt a pang in her heart. Before the dome completely closed on the other side, and thus leaving the men inside to suffocate, Elsa ceased her flow of magic.

Then she ran, or rather limped quickly, into the forest beyond.

* * *

Hans snarled in frustration. "Dammit!" he yelled, punching the window of a S.W.A.T. van as he walked toward the wall of the thick dome.

He stopped in front of it, gingerly caressing the ice. "So much power…" he murmured to himself.

"General Hans!" called a soldier who saluted behind the auburn man.

"What," replied Hans coldly, turning to face the young soldier.

"The subject has escaped. What are your orders, sir? Do we pursue?"

Hans thought for a second. "Not at the current moment. Right now, I want all units present concentrating on demolishing this dome. I want it gone by morning. The townspeople can't know of the danger they're in with this creature running around. It would only cause panic."

"Yes, Sir!" replied the young soldier before he ran off.

Hans turned and began to walk back to the S.W.A.T. car he was in. As he walked, he was joined by a large man with short ebony black hair and equally dark eyes.

"Duke," Hans said in greeting to the Lieutenant, not breaking his stride.

"Hans, are you blind?" hissed Duke. "We should be pursuing her right now! She is hurt. She is venerable. You saw how strong she was! If we wait for her to recover, we'll never be able to catch her," exasperated the large man.

Hans stopped and turned on his companion, glaring and baring his teeth. "Do not question my judgment, Duke! I will have her, but right now I need to destroy this dome. If the higher-ups get word of this, we'll never be able to use her, and you know it."

Despite Hans' scathing retort, Duke seemed to be placated by Hans' response, "So after this dome is gone, then what?"

Hans resumed his stride, walking past scurrying soldiers as he did. "I want every unit under my authority utilized, including your teams. No soldier or officer is allowed leave. I want her as soon as possible, and I want her alive."

Hans smirked as he opened the passenger door to the van. "Don't worry, Duke. We'll get what we want. But we must be patient," he said as he sat inside and slammed the door.

* * *

***Peeks out* Was it any good?**


	2. Deer in the Headlights

**OMG you guys are awesome! 14 follows and 200 views?! Eek! Love y'all!**

**Special thanks to 13579Marik, Onhiro, YuriHunter69, and Guest for reviewing! Y'all made my day:)**

**Ok, most of this story is going to be in Anna's POV, although I will sometimes switch to Elsa's if I see fit. BUT, if anybody out there wants me to write half and half, I can do that. Just leave a note in a review or PM me. If enough people want it, then I shall.**

**ALSO! Due to my lack of knowledge with the military and police force, I would like to clarify. Hans is the head of the military in the town, and Duke is the Lieutenant (sources tell me the Lieutenant is the one in charge of the police and S.W.A.T. teams and stuff, but please correct me if I'm wrong)**

**I will probably start posting a new chapter every Sunday/Monday, but don't freak if some of them are late. School's wrapping up, and I need to get myself ready for graduation.**

**This chapter was very fun to write. My first Anna/Elsa moment, so tell me what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. Disney does. If I did, Hans would've been punched in the throat.**

* * *

"_Should I stay or should I go!_ Burnernarnarnar!" Anna screamed as she drove down the highway, large trees arching on either side of her like shadows as she drove through the night down the old road.

_"If I go there will be trouble!"_

_"And if I stay it will be double!"_

She jammed her foot lightly on the brake in time with the beat of the music, banging her head back and forth as she was lightly thrust forward and backward. Her tires screeched softly on the asphalt with each tap of her foot, and her throat scratched irritably as she practically screamed the lyrics, intent on releasing her pent up frustration by killing her voice.

_Life could be worse_, Anna thought. She couldn't have her dog-obsessed friend, Kristoff. She couldn't have a job that sustained her. She couldn't have a place to live. Hell, she could have died with her parents in the accident.

Anna stopped her singing, thinking solemnly at the thought. _I'm such a brat. I could be dead, and here I am crying over some stress at work._

The song's chorus pulled her from her thoughts. Anna slammed on the gas, flying over the speed limit and enjoying the way her back sunk into her seat from the acceleration.

_"If you don't want me, set me free!"_

_"Exactly who I'm supposed to be!"_

"Fuck the Weasel! Fuck the world! I'm gonna' do my own thing and live my own life!" She closed her eyes, resuming her head banging with more fervor.

A few minutes later, the song rocked to a close. Anna giggled to herself as her spirits lifted in a happy high from screaming out her frustrations.

Her eyes opened just in time to see blue, the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen in her entire life, staring straight at her from the middle of the road, her headlights reflecting the near terror in the icy pools.

Anna let out an ear-piercing scream as she grasped the wheel tightly and swerved harshly to the right. She braked hard, and she cringed at the sound of her tires breaking friction on the asphalt and the acid smell of burnt rubber. Her truck tilted dangerously on its side, threatening to turn over as it spun a few times before coming to a screeching halt. Anna bounced in her seat as her truck fell back onto all four wheels. She gripped the wheel tightly and crouched forward, hyperventilating.

_Holycrapholycrapholycrapholycrapholycrap_, she chanted in her head as her heart beat against her chest like a bird desperately trying to escape its cage.

As her mind reeled from the sudden turn, Anna gasped in realization of what she almost just did. _Holy fuck, I almost hit somebody!_

Anna jumped out of her truck and looked around wildly, seeing nothing at first as her eyes, dilated from adrenaline, struggled to adjust to the darkness. Spotting movement, Anna began to quickly make her way over to the figure, nearly tripping over her own feet in the process.

Instead of turning around in anger like Anna expected, the blonde, a woman judging from her hair and figure, began moving towards the trees on the other side of the road, her hand clutching her thigh as she limped heavily.

"Hey, wait! Are you alright?! I'm so, so so so sorry, ma'am. That was completely all my fault. I had my music loud and I wasn't paying attention but then I saw your eyes—you have very pretty eyes by the way—and th— Hey, wait up!" Anna yelled as she followed the blonde who seemed desperate to get away from her.

The blonde looked over her shoulder, regretting the decision instantly when she tripped over a tree root. She tried to twist and catch herself, but only succeeded in falling backwards on her bum. As the redhead continued to get closer, the blonde backed up frantically, using her arms to crawl backwards until she was stopped abruptly by a tree that hit her back. She swiveled her head around wildly, raising her shoulders defensively as the redhead continued to approach her. She was breathing fast, like she had just run a marathon.

Anna was now only a few feet from the blonde, nearly within reaching distance. "I'm so sor—"

Anna instantly stopped talking when she felt the air temperature drop drastically. Goose bumps popped onto her skin under her thin jacket, and she drew her arms around herself instinctively, trying subconsciously to warm up at the sudden loss in heat. Anna shivered, seeing her breathe come out in a foggy puff.

Glancing at the woman, Anna could do nothing but stare and gawk as she saw ice begin to form around the blonde, sprouting from her hands which clutched handfuls of grass in an iron grip before it crawled up the tree and forwards on the ground.

Anna didn't know what to think at first. She didn't know what to say. "Uh," was the only intelligent thing her mind could register in her surprise.

The night's silence was broke by the sound of the blonde's labored breathing, her mouth slightly open and lip quivering. Beads of sweat generously gathered and ran down the girl's face as she tried her hardest to press herself into the tree and away from Anna. In the back of her mind, Anna noted that the blonde's breathe did not form into puffs like hers did.

_Should I run? Yes. I should run. Flying fuckers, what the hell is she? Is she an alien? Oh my god she _is_ an alien. She's going to kill me. I know she will. She'll bring me back to her planet and poke my brain in a fucking lab, and then she'll freeze my feet and throw me in a lake to drown! She'll—_

Her thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when she looked at the blonde's eyes—like, REALLY looked at them—for the first time. Anna found the wind knocked out of her as she stared into the cyan eyes of the woman in front of her. Anna felt like those chips of ice were penetrating her very soul. They shined with a beauty Anna could not find the words to describe. She felt she could sit there for all eternity, staring into those icy orbs and trying to figure out the secrets hidden within their depths.

But Anna felt a deep pang in her heart as she continued to look into those eyes, like someone just stabbed her with a hot knife. In those eyes was something hidden very well, but very clear to Anna. Marring the depths of the blue pools was an unbridled fear. The fear of having no where and no one to turn to. The fear of being utterly helpless. The fear of being pitted against the world. But more than that was a fear Anna knew too well:

The fear of being alone.

Tearing her gaze from the blonde's eyes, Anna saw for the first time the rest of the blonde's face as her eyes further adjusted to the darkness.

Her blonde hair, braided over her shoulder, was knotted and matted with blood and mud. The hair on the right side of her head was dyed red from the blood of a bad head injury, and dried blood crusted over her eye and the side of her face. Various shades of yellow and black colored her face, and her lip was swollen and split open.

Anna's eyes roamed the rest of her body. The woman wore a short dark blue tunic that cut off at the shoulders in a sortof tank top. Her pants were a shade lighter than her tunic, and her bare feet were filthy and slightly bleeding. Her clothes were shredded, leaving windows for Anna to see dark bruises and various gashes. Blood soaked through a fresh looking wound on her thigh. Her clothes were slightly damp and coated in mud, and there was a pair of handcuffs attached to one of her wrists.

_My God, what happened to her…_, Anna thought sadly. _She looks more like an escaped science experiment than an alien._

"Hey," Anna cooed, slowly moving forward and holding her hands up to show she meant no harm. "There's no need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

The blonde continued to pant and glare at Anna with frightened eyes, ice growing further around her as the redhead leaned closer.

Anna stopped her approach. _She's terrified._ "It's alright," she said softly, keeping her hands up as she slowly sat down on her knees. The blonde tensed as the girl lowered to the ground. "No one's going to hurt you now. You're safe with me."

When Anna sat on the ground, she stayed still for a few minutes, allowing the blonde to calm down, catch her breath, and get adjusted to Anna being so close to her.

In those few minutes, the blonde's breathing shifted from panting to tense, deep breaths, but she continued to eye the girl in front of her like a cornered animal.

Crickets chirped their night-long song in the distance, and the wind swept the leaves of the trees in a warm gust that helped alleviate some tension with their calm rustling.

_Ok, Anna. Think. Don't do anything stupid. You have a potential science experiment/alien right in front of you. No biggie._ Anna let out a shaky breath she didn't realize she had been holding. _You can do this. Just be normal. Make her trust you. She needs help. Make her trust you._

Anna gulped nervously. Slowly, she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the chocolate Kristoff gave her earlier. "Y-You like chocolate?" she asked sheepishly. She held the bar up, shaking it lightly.

The blonde continued to glare at her.

Seeing that the girl in front of her seemed alright with her offer since she didn't freeze her face or anything, Anna proceeded to peel open the dark treat.

"C-Chocolate's my favorite food, you know. It's the food of the gods. I love all kinds of chocolate. This one is milk chocolate. You may not like it. I-I mean, I just met you—I'm very sorry for almost running you over by the way—but you may be a dark chocolate or white chocolate lover, I don't know." As Anna continued to ramble, gesturing with her hands animatedly in her nervousness, she failed to see the girl in front of her begin to calm down, her shoulders falling and her body relaxing slightly as she listened to the melodious voice of the stranger before her.

"Anyways," she said, struggling to pull the wrapper down without breaking the bar. "Kristoff gave me this earlier, after that little earthquake thing you caused. Or, that I think you caused. Not that it's a bad thing if you did! It's just…I spilled flour on my boss is all," she said, finishing unwrapping the bar and popping off a chunk of chocolate.

She extended her arm to the blonde, chocolate square held between her fingers.

The blonde shuffled uncertainly where she sat. She tensed up again, and her eyes flickered between Anna's face and hand.

"It's good. I promise," said Anna with a nervous smile.

The blonde made no attempt to move forward. As the minutes dragged by, the chocolate began to melt in the redhead's hand.

Anna mentally smacked herself. _Duh, stupid! She's an alien. Alien's don't have chocolate! She doesn't know what to do with it._

Anna retracted her arm. "You eat it like this, see?" she said before she popped the square into her mouth. Anna silently hummed as she rolled the slightly melted yet savory treat in her mouth, relishing in the cocoa sweetness that enveloped her senses.

Then she swallowed. Anna popped off another square and held it back out to the blonde. "Now you try," she said encouragingly.

The blonde cocked a delicate eyebrow.

"Come oooon, you'll love it!" exasperated Anna, now feeling slightly less nervous in the girl's presence.

The blonde's eyes flickered between Anna's face and hand one more time before she cautiously extended her hand forwards, her eyes trained on the square in Anna's hand, and delicately took it into her fingers. Anna inhaled sharply when the blonde's unusually cold fingers grazed against hers, sending an uncontrollable shiver down the redhead's spine.

The blonde held the chocolate close to her face, cocking her head as she inspected it with a child-like curiosity. She smelled it experimentally before looking back at Anna.

"Put it in your mouth," Anna instructed. Anna opened her mouth wide before closing it with a snap, mimicking like a mother to her child how the blonde should eat the chocolate.

The blonde opened her mouth slightly, holding the chocolate centimeters from her mouth. Anna nodded enthusiastically.

The blonde slowly closed her mouth, nibbling off a small corner of the square. She looked to the side, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration as she tried to decipher the taste and texture of the strange food. Before long, her eyes widened and a wide grin split on her face before she popped the rest of the square into her mouth, her eyes sparkling.

Anna giggled. "I told you you'd love it."

The blonde smiled shyly before quickly becoming guarded again, though she was much more relaxed now.

A thought popped into Anna's head that she expressed out loud. "Hey, sorry for not asking this earlier, but what's your name?" The blonde gave her a blank look.

"You know. Name? As in the thing people call you?" Anna explained.

The blonde continued to look at Anna blankly.

"Oh…," said Anna in sudden realization. "I'm guessing you don't speak English, huh?" she asked the blonde with an awkward laugh. The girl didn't respond.

"So what do you speak? Spanish, German, French, Swahili..." she asked, letting her voice drag out. Again, the blonde said nothing. Anna sighed. _That certainly makes things a little more complicated_.

"Well, in case you wanted to know, my name's Anna. Though, I guess it's no use telling you that since you don't understand what the heck I'm saying..." she trailed off.

Anna placed her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip as she contemplated what to do next. The blonde shifted against the tree, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

Time dragged on awkwardly, and the crickets seemed to grow louder with every passing second. Anna cocked her jaw and furrowed her brow together, deep in thought. The blonde eyed her curiously, seeing the gears turning in Anna's head but not knowing why.

Suddenly, Anna's head shot up, a wide grin on her face. Oblivious to the startled blonde, Anna giggled at her own genius. _Ye__s! That's brilliant, Anna!_

With a smug look on her face, Anna scooted towards the now suspicious blonde. _And they said Disney movies would never help me in real life._

Anna cleared her throat, doing her best to look as regal, sophisticated, and serious as possible. She brought her hands to her chest and slightly rounded her knuckles before lightly tapping her chest. "Anna," she said.

The blonde stared at her, quirking an eyebrow and cocking her head to the side in confusion.

Encouraged by the blonde's curiosity, Anna scooted forward a little more, leaning forwards slightly. "Aaannnnaaa," she said slowly, drawing out each syllable as she lightly patted her chest again.

All she earned was a blank stare before the blonde turned away. She opened and closed her mouth, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Anna could hear her mumble under her breathe.

She turned back to Anna and brought her hands up, mimicking the redhead by tapping her chest. "A-Aya," she struggled to say.

"No no no. No." Anna scolded as she shook her head and hands back and forth in front of the girl's face. "Anna," she said again, tapping her own chest before rolling one of her hands out towards the blonde, palm upwards in cue.

The blonde blinked. Her brow furrowed into deeper concentration than before as she mumbled again.

She looked back up at Anna, seemingly scared and unsure of herself all of a sudden. She opened and closed her mouth once more, as if testing a word on her tongue. "E-Els-sa," she choked out, patting her own chest.

"Elsa. What a strange name. It's so beautiful," Anna quietly said to herself. She shook her head and mumbled her apologies when the blonde—no, Elsa— gave her a confused look.

Anna placed a hand on her chest. "Anna," she said before hesitantly placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa."

Elsa froze under the redhead's touch before tensing up slightly. Anna quickly withdrew her hand, fearing she had spooked her by going too fast. Anna opened her mouth, ready to apologize before Elsa cut her off.

"Alza," she said with her hand on her chest, not putting as much effort into saying her name correctly this time. "Aya," she finished, resting her cold hand tenderly on Anna's shoulder. Even through her jacket Anna could feel the cold emanating from Elsa's hand.

Anna gave herself a mental high-five and giggled as Elsa retracted her hand. "Eh, it's a start."

Anna looked back at the girl's wounds. "Come on," she said, getting up off the ground and dusting off her now dirty jeans. "Let's go back to my place. I'll get you patched up and in a warm bed in no time."

She extended a hand to Elsa who stared at the gesture before she placed her hand into the one offered. She yelped softly in surprise when Anna pulled her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" she asked, concerned about the wound on the girl's thigh. Elsa's eyes lingered on her hand which was still clutched by Anna's. _Oh, right. No English._

Anna shimmied to Elsa's side, taking the arm she had in her hand and looping it over her own shoulders before she placed her arm around Elsa's petite waist.

Elsa tried to shrink away from the contact, but Anna's grip on her waist held her in place. Encouraged by her small success in physical contact, Anna gently nudged Elsa in the direction of her truck. Elsa stumbled lightly at first, having to be caught by Anna, but soon caught on to what the redhead was doing. She leaned heavily on Anna's shoulder, grateful for the human crutch as they crossed the road.

Anna glanced up at Elsa and saw her eyeing the truck with distrust, almost as if she expected it to come alive and attack her. "Don't worry," reassured Anna as she patted the hood with her free hand. "This old thing's nothing to worry about."

Once the two were situated in the truck, Anna pulled on her seat-belt. Elsa's eyes followed her movements before she copied the redhead.

Anna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. _Shit. Kristoff, _she thought, having forgotten about her friend. She quickly dug the device out of her pocket.

_Kristoff: yo where u at homie. foods gettin cold_

Anna sighed before typing her response.

_Anna: sry Kris. i wont be able to make it tonight. long story. tell u about it tomorrow_

_Great_, thought Anna as she tossed her phone into her cup holder. _How am I going to explain this to Kristoff? 'Oh, hey, Kris. Yeah, I kinda' almost ran over an alien the other day? Right. She staying with me by the way. Totally cool.'_

Anna picked up the keys she had thrown on the floor in her haste to assist her would-be victim and put them in the ignition, starting the truck.

_"POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!"_

Elsa jumped in her seat, yelping in fright and freezing the door and middle console as the music blared unexpectedly.

_Shit shit shit!_ Anna yelled in her head as she fumbled for the volume switch in the dark before immediately turning the volume all the way down. _Forgot about that._

"Hehe. Sorry about—" Anna started to say before she turned and saw her new friend.

Elsa looked like a cat thrown into water. Her nails dug into the leather of the truck, undoubtedly creating holes. Her back was slightly arched off the seat, and her whole body was tensed rigid as a board. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and she was breathing fiercely through clenched teeth.

Anna couldn't help herself. It was too funny! She let out a sputter as she tried to control her laughter before she had to clutch her sides, laughing loudly at the blonde's expense.

"You—," Anna tried to say through her fits of laughter. "Y-Your f-face!" She slapped the steering wheel as she bent over, tears in her eyes. "I—," she gasped. "I-I can't even—"

In the meantime, Elsa managed to recover herself enough to be mildly annoyed with Anna. She looked down on Anna through half-lidded eyes, her lips pursing in irritation.

Anna laid her head on the steering wheel, trying to recover from the mirthful pain in her abdomen. Giggling, she turned her head towards her new companion and was startled to see her pouting.

_Oh. My. Jesus. She is so ADORABLE, _Anna thought as she stared at the blonde.

"Alright, alright," said Anna as she fought through the last of her giggles. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're too cute for your own good, you know that?"

Elsa, now satisfied but still embarrassed and annoyed, relaxed slightly in her seat.

Anna eyed the girl again. She was still clutching the sides of the truck in a death grip, her knuckles white and hands slightly shaking. Anna could hear her trying to control her shaky breathing over the roar of the engine. _Oh._

"It's okay," coaxed Anna as she gently pried the blonde's fingers from the middle console. "You can trust this truck. It won't hurt you. Now if it were an airplane, I would understand. Airplanes are flying cans of death. Everybody with a good head on their shoulders knows to be afraid of them."

As Anna continued to ramble, she slowly turned the truck back onto the road. Conscious of her anxious passenger, she headed off at a slow speed towards her house.

* * *

**Awww aren't they cute?**

**And yes. If you didn't catch it, that was, in fact, a Tarzan reference (which I do not own). I couldn't help myself. It was too perfect!**

**And in case it is confusing, Elsa can't talk because of her head injury. It damaged the linguistic processing parts of her brain, so she can think words but her brain cannot process them into speech without some serious concentration.**

**And no, Elsa is not an alien. I would never make it that simple:) Betcha' can't guess what she really is...**

**If you like this, please review. Reviews make me smile, and smiles make me write!**


	3. Nurse Anna

**Hello, you beautiful, beautiful people.**

**I know I said I would be posting every Sun/Mon, but with my school schedule being as frick-fracked up as it is, I'm going to just try and get out chapters whenever I can (which will most likely still be once a week with the exception of the week of graduation) until summer gets here.**

**Thank you StormBreeze, princezilla, Unsightlyviewings, YuriHunter69, Onhiro, and Dan-O for reviewing! *Hugs each and gives rainbow cookies***

**Not gonna lie. This chapter was hard to write. Yes, it is mostly filler but still important (I will make up for that in the next chapter, don't worry:3), but I thought it necessary. To make up for the lack of action, I made it extra long (hopefully that makes up for it?)**

**And no, Onhiro, Elsa is not a Jotunn. Good guess though:)**

**Disclaimer: For the first time in forever, I still don't own Frozen or any of it's amazingly super special awesome characters. 'Tis the property of Disney.**

* * *

The long drive home was slow and awkward. Elsa eventually released her death grip on the truck, becoming accustomed to the strange sounds of the engine as it puttered down the road. She even began to enjoy herself, rolling down the window and letting the cool breeze kiss her face. She entertained herself during the ride with watching the trees fly by her in a green blur.

Anna, on the other hand, wanted to jump out said window. Her hands clutched the wheel tightly, and she sat with her back perfectly straight, stiffly driving. Her face was tense as she forced herself to endure the awkward silence that, to her, was choking them. She was convinced she could take a knife and cut through the awkward in the truck it was so thick. _Ok. Step 1: get the alien to trust me. Step 2: help her out. Step 3:...What the heck, you dumb-ass! Didn't you think this through?!_

Anna groaned to herself. She should have just called the police or something. But then again, her extensive knowledge of alien movies told her that police and aliens were a no-no combination.

In order to ease her suffering, Anna was tempted to turn on her music and give her spastic mind something to concentrate on other than the dark expanse of road in front of her, but she convinced herself to simply endure the quiet, thinking that the music might scare her passenger into freezing her truck. _Note to self: Don't scare Elsa. Might freeze face off._ She would have to be careful of the girl's emotions. She liked her truck, and she was not interested in walking home.

Anna sighed in relief when she finally caught sight of the beaten dead end sign that marked her final left turn. The narrow dirt road was nearly unseen from the main road unless you knew in advance it was there. It was nothing more than a tunnel carved through the thick line of trees. Elsa looked around her as they rocked into the turn, studying the trees that weaved their limbs above her like a giant quilt. She braced herself as the truck bumped horribly over the rocks and holes in the ground, making Elsa hold her breath as her fear found her, and she tightened her grip on the sides of the truck.

Finally, the low arching trees began to arch higher before opening, revealing to the pair a quaint little house in the distance. The trees seemed to have strictly avoided this small plot of land, for around the house the dense forest continued on all sides. It was a two story home, but still appeared very small. It was also very old looking. There was a rusty bike out front and weeds growing along the edges of the house. Paint was peeling off the outside, and the wooden front door had scratches that told of a cat or dog pawing at the bottom in years past.

Anna pulled the truck to the front right of the house, parking off the dirt road in the unkempt lawn. She turned off the truck and undid her seat-belt, Elsa copying her as she cautiously let the seat belt retract. Anna hopped from the truck, going around to help the blonde limp inside.

They walked up the few bowed steps to the door, and Anna leaned Elsa against the door frame as she used both hands to dig out her house keys from her pocket. After fumbling around for a few minutes, she held them up in triumph before unlocking the door. Anna then resumed her position under Elsa's shoulder as the pair walked inside.

When Anna turned on the light switch, Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's shoulder in surprise, and her eyes flew to the strange lights on the ceiling. Seeing no danger in the lights, Elsa slowly dropped her head back down, her eyes scanning the room.

The house was, quite frankly, a mess. By the door there were boots and shoes covered in mud. In the kitchen, dishes were stacked in the sink and on the surrounding counters in leaning towers, and the stove was stacked with used, dirty pots. Clothes and clutter littered the ground, and there were boxes, papers, and other miscellaneous things stacked on any available surface.

But all in all, the house was fairly pleasant. The kitchen was straight ahead upon entering, past a small white dinner table with three chairs and a standing bar. There was a large refrigerator in the kitchen with magnets holding up seemingly countless small, colored pieces of paper and pictures. To the right of the kitchen was a steep, carpeted staircase somewhat hidden behind a wall. In front of the wall that hid the staircase was the living room. A burgundy couch and love seat sat adjacent from each other, the couch facing a medium sized TV on a DVD shelf against the wall. There was also a brown recliner next to the window in the living room. The floor by the front door was wooden but gradually changed to tile in the kitchen and ropy, brown carpet in the living room.

The walls were dark stained oak wood that smelled of smoke, warm food, and an unnameable scent that somehow chilled Elsa's nerves.

"I know it's not much, but it's home," Anna said with a shrug, embarrassed of her home's messy state. "Sorry about the mess. I don't normally have company over except for Kristoff. He basically sleeps with his dog, so he doesn't care about it."

Anna led Elsa towards the small table before the kitchen and gently sat her down while Elsa continued to scan the interior of the house. Anna walked over and started opening the many kitchen cabinets, searching for her mother's med kit.

"So, are you like, an alien or something? Because that's totally cool if you are. I mean, I love E.T. and all that alien jazz, but I was just curious since you can freeze stuff—which is, by the way, totally cool. Pun intended."

Anna looked over her shoulder and saw Elsa examining her iPhone she had placed on the table. Elsa turned it over, delicately running a hand over the smooth metal and glass surface.

All of a sudden, a dinging tone came from the device in Elsa's hand and the screen lit up. Elsa yelped in surprise, dropping the phone back onto the table like a hot coal.

"Yep. Definitely an alien," Anna mumbled to herself, continuing to search through the cabinets. "That or a person who's been living under a rock for the past century."

Anna began to get frustrated in her search, looking in the lower cabinets and even above the fridge before she mentally smacked herself, remembering where she stored it. Anna walked behind the bar that was in front of Elsa, barring her from sight when she bent over. Elsa heard some creaking noises and a grunt from Anna before she reemerged, hauling with her a large med kit.

"I mean, are you Amish or something? You know, no technology and stuff? Though I highly doubt you're Amish. I don't think they would take too well to the whole ice thing. But even then you should know what a truck is. And here I thought aliens were supposed to be more advanced than us. At least you aren't a green alien. That would be weird."

Elsa stared at the girl in front of her, her face slowing contorting from stoic to frustrated to pondering to determined. Anna however, was too busy rambling to notice the complex change in facial expressions coming from the girl. Oblivious to her friend, Anna continued her rant as she sat in one of the chairs and placed the med kit on the ground.

"Speaking of green people, have you seen Wicked? Oh my gosh, you've got to see it! You have not _lived_ until you've heard Idena Menzel sing! That woman has pipes of gold, I tell ya. Actually, I think their troupe comes to town in—"

Anna was cut off when Elsa suddenly reached across the table, grabbing her collar and pulling her forward. Anna squeaked in surprise, her body being lifted out of her chair like it was nothing. Anna caught a quick glimpse at Elsa's now stoic face before their lips smacked together. The contact lasted for only a split second before Elsa abruptly released the redhead.

When Elsa released Anna, she slumped back into her chair. At least, she tried to. Her chair had scooted back when Elsa yanked her up, so instead of falling into her chair, Anna's tailbone hit the edge of the chair painfully, toppling the chair, as she landed on her bum and back with a thud.

Even though her ass was on fire, Anna sat dumbfounded.

_What. The. Fuck._

"What the heck was that for!" Anna screamed, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. Furiously blushing, she jumped up, slipping slightly before catching herself on the table.

Elsa's eyes widened at the outburst before she gave the redhead a purely innocent questioning look that implored Anna to explain what she had done wrong.

"You can't just up and kiss somebody you just met!" she exclaimed as she waved her hands. "That's just...N-NO! No no no! Y-you just don't do it!" Anna felt like her face would catch fire any second it was burning so hot.

Elsa's face changed to slightly sarcastic and confused. _"Why not?"_ Anna could practically hear her face saying.

"You just can't! Kissing is—kissing is something that—y-you know! You know _exactly_ what kissing means! Don't try to bat your eyes and act all innocent on me! I'm pretty damn sure kissing is a univers—"

Elsa interrupted her, leaning over the table and putting her finger on Anna's lips before the redhead could rant any further. Reluctantly, Anna did shut up, shooting Elsa the most poisonous glare she could muster. Seemingly un-phased by Anna's glare, Elsa calmly pointed to Anna's mouth then to her own ear.

"What?" Anna spat, shooing Elsa's hand out of her face as she plopped back down in her chair, this time checking to make sure it was behind her first.

Elsa sat down and groaned in frustration, repeating the action.

"Listen, honey, I know we just had our first kiss and all, but we are not starting that 'whisper in your ear' junk I hear on the radio."

Elsa shook her head.

"What, do you want me to tell you a secret? I'm not that complex of a person. I don't really keep anything secret."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She tried once more, pointing harshly at Anna's lips with a "hmm" before she pointed at her ear, making the same noise.

Then, by the grace of God, something clicked in Anna's brain. "Wait a minute. You can understand me."

Elsa threw her hands up in praise of common sense, shaking her head.

"Wow, that's a pretty cool alien power. You can like, learn any language just by locking lips with somebody! I wish I had that back in Spanish class. Although, even then I don't think I could bring myself to kiss Mr. Cortez." She shuddered.

Elsa yawned, and it was at this time Anna realized that Elsa looked on the verge of passing out in her chair. She also noticed—and later could not understand how she _couldn't_ notice before—that Elsa smelled like death warmed over and had mud and grime coating nearly every inch of her body.

_Ugh. Ok. Bath first, then band-aids._ "Here," Anna said, rising from her chair. "Let's get you in a bath. Gosh knows you need one."

Elsa huffed in annoyance at Anna's comment but allowed the girl to drag her up the stairs to the bathroom. Anna sat Elsa on the toilet seat as she peeled back the polka-dotted shower curtain and began to run the bath water.

Anna tested the temperature before she plugged the drain and let the tub fill, making sure it was warm enough to be comfortable yet cool enough to not bother Elsa's open wounds. "I figured you don't want to stand on that leg to take a shower, so you can take a bath." Elsa nodded her appreciation as she watched the water fill the tub quickly.

Anna picked up the shampoo bottle, and Elsa looked up at her. "So uh…this is shampoo. You use it in your hair. Like, to wash with and stuff? Anyways, you scrub it in your hair and rinse it out, and then you use the conditioner. There's some body wash over there—it's pomegranate scented—you can use that with the scrubber-ball-thingy. I don't know what it's called."

Anna looked at Elsa, expecting her to be paying attention to her bathing lesson but was met with an amused expression from the blonde as she bit her lip, giggling at Anna.

Anna felt her cheeks heat up again. _Idiot. Of course she knows how to bathe. She's not a barbarian._

"W-Well, you don't need me to tell you that, do you? You probably bathe all the time where you come from." _Oh God. You idiot, what're you saying?!_ "Um, t-there's a fresh towel on the rack there that you can use when you're done. Feel free to take as long as you need. No rush, ya know."

Anna stood there awkwardly for a second before she slowly began scooting towards the door. "So, uh…I'll be over here—well out _there_ not in _here_ that would be weird—in case you, like, need help cleaning yourself or something." She spluttered as soon as the words left her mouth. "N-N-Not that I'm a pervert or anything! It's just you're hurt, and you might need help and…and…I'll just go now." Anna made a hasty retreat into the hallway, nearly slamming the bathroom door behind her. _Wow. Way to make a fool of yourself, Anna. Good job. Seriously. You've truly out-done yourself this time.  
_

Struggling to will away the remaining red on her face, Anna went to her room to get some clothes for her guest. Thankfully, they were about the same size, except for Elsa's being a few inches taller. Anna rummaged through her closet, picking out a pair of baby blue basketball shorts, underwear, and a sports bra for her friend so Anna would have easier access to her wounds when she patched her up. Thinking about how uncomfortable sleeping in a sports bra would be in Elsa's condition, she also grabbed a large grey t-shirt for her to change into afterwards.

Putting Elsa's clothes to the side, Anna proceeded to get herself changed, donning herself in a simple orange t-shirt and red shorts.

Now dressed, Anna picked up the clothes for Elsa and carried them to the bathroom. She opened the door and threw the clothes on the counter as neatly and quickly as possible as to not intrude on the girl's privacy.

Anna then returned to her room, plopping on her bed before pulling out her phone to play Candy Crush.

She was still stuck on the same level some time later when she heard the bathroom door open through her room's open door. She hopped out of bed and leaned out into the hallway. "You can use the spare room there," she said, pointing down the hall. "It used to be my parents' room, but it's pretty much empty now except for the mattress and some furniture. There should still be sheets on the mattress from when Kristoff was over last."

Anna stepped back into her room. _Now where did I put that med kit…_

She shuffled through her drawers but came up empty handed. She looked in her closet and was met with the same result. Frustrated, she turned and walked downstairs. _Of course I left it on the table._

Anna went downstairs and retrieved the med kit and a bottle of water before heading back up.

When she entered the guest bedroom, the lights were off. The window was open and moonlight flooded the room in a soothingly natural light.

Anna looked towards the bed and was floored by what she saw. With all the blood and grime off of her, Elsa was breathtaking. She was sitting on the side of the bed with her wet hair down from its braid, pooling over her shoulders and down her back. Her ivory skin shined dully in the moonlight, and her white hair gleamed like silver. Her figure was flawless. Her body was toned to perfection but still appeared clearly feminine. Elsa turned towards the redhead, and Anna gasped. Elsa's cyan eyes were utterly piercing in contrast with her white skin and hair.

Anna closed her gaping jaw, laughing nervously as she turned on the bedroom light.

"You can go ahead and lay on the bed. It'll be easier if I work on you there." Elsa nodded and laid down, wincing as her leg bounced lightly on the mattress.

Anna pulled up a chair beside the bed and placed the large med kit on the nightstand. She pulled out a small bottle and picked two red pills from it. "Here, you should take these now," she said, giving Elsa the two aspirin and the water. "They'll help with the pain. Just pop them in your mouth and swallow them with the water. Don't chew them though. They taste nasty." Elsa nodded and, after some difficulty, twisted off the cap of the water and swallowed the two pills.

Anna reached into the med kit and pulled out some rubber gloves. She slid the elastic over her fingers before she examined the wound on Elsa's thigh. _Yep, that's going to need stitches._

Anna again rummaged through the med kit, pulling out a bottle of disinfectant, a needle and thread, some gauze pads, and a roll of gauze wrap and placing them on the bed.

Elsa eyed the needle nervously. "Don't worry," Anna reassured her. "My mom was a nurse and a pretty darn good one, too. She taught me a thing or two in case I needed to help myself or someone else. She always thought ahead like that."

Anna took the brown bottle of disinfectant into her hand. "I'm not gonna lie. This is going to hurt a little bit, but it will help clean the wound and prevent infection, alright?"

Elsa nodded slowly. Anna lifted up the basketball shorts, careful not to lift them _too_ high, to better see the stab wound on her lower thigh.

Anna's hands shook as she put her hand on the blonde's thigh, careful to keep her eyes low. _Why am I so nervous? I've done this before._ She shook her head.

Anna was surprised to see the wound had already started to heal. It looked so fresh earlier, but apparently it was older then she thought, a day or so at least. It was crusted on the edges and oozing where she was stabbed, most likely with a knife. The edges of skin were already beginning to fuse back together.

She took the brown bottle of disinfectant and twisted open the lid. Anna placed one hand around the wound to steady it in case Elsa squirmed. She held the bottle over the wound in her other hand and tilted it until a little bit of clear liquid trickled out of the bottle. It pooled in the wound and spilled over the edges slightly.

Elsa hissed loudly and scrunched up her eyes. Anna tightened her hand on Elsa's thigh, struggling to steady her leg as the blonde flinched.

"Sorry, but it helps," apologized Anna as she wiped the dripping liquid off her thigh. She dabbed the wound with a piece of cotton to get the remaining peroxide and dirt out.

Then she prepped the needle in her hand. It was hooked and had a piece of black thread looped at the end of it. Elsa was very nervous but kept her face blank to her friend.

"This part will be over quick, I promise. But I really need you to hold still, otherwise I'll have to start over." That was a complete lie. Anna just hoped that the threat of longer time under the needle motivated Elsa to stay still long enough for Anna to get it done as fast as possible.

As the needle hooked in, Elsa clutched the bed sheets. She grit her teeth and grunted softly, curling the toes of her opposite foot until they cramped. The pain was not for long, though, because Anna was able to sew up the wound quickly, wrapping it with gauze tape when she was finished.

Blushing, Anna cleared her throat and looked up at Elsa's face. "Are there any more wounds up…you know…" she asked, gesturing further up Elsa's shorts.

Elsa shook her head no.

Sighing in relief at an awkward moment avoided, Anna proceeded to clean up the smaller cuts on her legs and feet with disinfectant on a cotton swab, applying bandages and gauze where needed.

As Anna moved upwards to Elsa's stomach, she couldn't help but ogle over the girl's sculpted abs. Her muscles were even more amazing at close range. She didn't think it was possible for a girl to look so sexily toned. Her eyes glanced upwards at the girl's arms and saw how strong they looked as well. She reached her hands forward and giggled to herself when Elsa's muscles jumped from her touch adorably.

As her hands worked over the blonde's body, she was amazed at how pleasantly cool but at the same time warm it felt. The sensation was comforting and helped ease Anna's nervousness as she touched the stranger's body.

Anna glanced at Elsa's face and saw the discoloration of her bruises. "You want an ice pack for your face? It looks kinda' painful."

Elsa gave her a _Seriously?_ look before she lightly laughed.

"Oh. Yeah. Well then. Uh…I guess you don't need one. Haha."

Anna paused before looking back up again, smiling. "I guess you're too _cool_ for it, huh?"

Elsa rolled her head back and groaned, feigning physical pain at the girl's pun. Anna giggled at the reaction and didn't stop smiling as she finished cleaning up Elsa's arms and back. Elsa's left arm was particularly sliced up. There were so many small cuts everywhere that Anna decided to save her bandages and just wrap her forearm and upper arm in gauze tape.

Anna scooted her chair closer to the edge of the bed. "Now, let's get a look at that noggin of yours."

Anna helped Elsa into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, her legs spread as Anna scooted her stool in between so she could get close enough to examine the blonde's head.

Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's silky, damp hair, admiring the way it ran smoothly through her fingers as she searched for the injury.

She soon found the bump when Elsa winced at her touch. It was a large, swollen gash on the upper side of her head. When Anna split her hair to examine it closer, tilting Elsa's head to the left, she cringed at the heavy bruising that had formed. "Oi. That's bad. I should check you for a concussion, just to make sure."

"Do you feel nauseated?" she asked. The blonde shook her head no. "Lightheaded or headache?" Again no.

"Let me check your pupils," Anna said, reaching into the med kit and digging out a small black flashlight. She took the blonde's chin in her hands. "Look at my eyes," she instructed.

Elsa did what she was told and let Anna turn her head side to side and shine the light in either of her eyes, checking for proper dilation.

Anna gave a sigh of relief. "Well, at least there's no internal bleeding. Although, you may start to feel nauseous. I think you may have a mild concussion, but it's not big a deal enough to risk going to the hospital for."

Anna placed the flashlight back in the box, glancing at the handcuff that was still on the blonde's wrist. "We'll have to deal with _that_ in the morning. The wire cutters are in the shed out back, but I'm a little too spooked of the dark to get them."

She placed a pad over the gash on the blonde's head and wrapped it in place with some gauze. Anna wrapped slowly and tenderly around Elsa's head, careful not to bump her or wrap her head too tightly.

Once she tied off the gauze, Anna peeled her gloves off, rolled them into a ball, and tossed them into the trashcan in the corner of the room. "Booyah!" she cheered in success as the wad bounced off the wall and landed in the can.

Anna scooted her chair away and handed Elsa the large grey shirt. She turned around as she allowed the blonde to change, hearing her wince slightly as she slipped the clothing off. Anna turned back when she felt a light finger tap her shoulder. Elsa handed her the sports bra, now warm and lightly damp from her body heat and damp hair.

"Those pain meds you took should last for a few more hours, but if you need more, just take two with the water. But don't take any more 'till morning after that. You can get sick if you take too many," she explained. Elsa nodded, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

Anna shifted in her seat. "Y-you can sleep in as much as you want in the morning. I have the day off and you need to rest, so don't worry about bumming it out."

Anna made a move to get up and escape the awkward that was beginning to surround the two, but stopped when Elsa shot a hand to hers, gripping it tightly before quickly releasing it awkwardly. She hovered her hand over Anna's before shakily resting it on hers.

Frozen under Elsa's touch, Anna looked at the blonde's face questioningly. "Aya…," Elsa murmured nervously. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, saying what Anna guessed would have been words. She looked into Anna's eyes desperately, trying to tell her something that she couldn't say in words.

But Anna understood and smiled warmly. "It's okay. You're welcome, Elsa." Elsa shyly smiled back.

Anna got up and walked towards the door. "Well, goodnight." She waved shortly to Elsa, and she waved back to her from the bed.

Anna closed the door softly. She leaned back against the closed door, her head falling back. Suddenly, all the exhaustion and stress of the past few weeks came crashing back. Her eyes drooped and her head pounded with the beginnings of a migraine. _What am I going to do? What have I just gotten myself into?_ _I have enough to deal with without having to take care of a woman who's probably not even from my own frickin' planet! Ugh. Why didn't I just run when I saw her?_ Anna slid down the door, pulling her legs to her chest and burying her head in her arms.

Leaning her head against the door, Anna began to hear noise coming from inside the room. She turned, placing her ear to the door in an attempt to hear better. All she could hear were unintelligible murmurings as the strange girl talked to herself. _Great. She's not just an alien but a **crazy** alien._ Anna frowned as she stood up, turning towards her own room before she heard her name. Or, what was supposed to be her name. Leaning her ear to the door once more, she could hear "Aya" being repeated over and over, the syllables stressed out as a soft voice drawled out attempts at her name, some less successful than others.

Anna felt her chest swell, first with pride then with shame. This girl was beaten, broken, hurt, and lost, and here Anna was, thinking about how she should have left her on the side of the road. Elsa was far from her home, wherever that was, and she just needed a friend, someone to be kind to her in this foreign land. _How could I think something like that. She's just a normal girl. A shy, scared, adorably normal girl. _

Anna walked back to her room and threw herself on her bed, too tired to pull up her covers. She reached over and plugged in her phone before flipping onto her back, staring at the ceiling and still thinking of Elsa. _I don't know how she got here, or where she came from. I don't even think I care anymore. _An image passed through Anna's mind: the scared, beaten face of Elsa when Anna first looked into her eyes on the side of the road. The fear, the loneliness, and the helplessness she saw haunted her. _Elsa needs someone to protect her. Someone who will never let her have to feel that way ever again. _Anna turned onto her side, her hand tucked under her pillow._ And I guess the universe chose me. _Satisfied with her resolve, Anna finally closed her eyes, letting the sweet embrace of sleep take her in its dark hands.

* * *

**Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise. I just felt this needed to be in here to offer some transition.**

**F.Y.I. I have no medical experience, but I have had stitches and a concussion in the same way as described in this story.**

**Please please please please PLEASE review! You guys' input means a lot to me, even if it is just to tell me my grammar sucks! (Thanks for telling me that, by the way. I went back and fixed the last two chapters) This is my first fanfic, so I am welcome to any and all suggestions, predictions, or criticisms about the story!**

**Thanks for reading and stay beautiful!**


	4. Meet the Guy-Friend

**Hello, you smexy people! Didn't expect me to update today, did ya? Well, that makes two of us...**

_**IMPORTANT: This is the actual chapter! The one I posted originally was a draft! I deeply apologize for my clumsiness and the crappiness that I posted earlier!**_

**Thank you White Belt Writer, blind-saint, princezilla, WhenTrueDreamsComeAlive508, StormBreeze, Unsightly, and Guest for reviewing! *smiles and gives kittens***

**Wow, Princezilla, that's a pretty good guess, but not quite. It's sorta kinda a little bit in that direction, but, hey, you're the closest guess so far:D**

**Oh. My. God. White Belt Writer. HOLY FUCKING CHEESEBALLS. If you do fanart for this fanfic...I...I-I can't even...*sniffle*...let's just say you would be the most amazing person I've ever met. I shall name my firstborn in your honor! lol**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Congelados. Es la propiedad de Disney. Si usted puede leer esto, por favor, sepan que realmente no hablo español. Sólo quería sonar fresco.**

* * *

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

Anna woke up with a start, nearly screaming at the loud noise as she sat up quickly in bed. Her eyes darted around her room frantically, prepared to fight off whatever had come to attack her. Her heart slowed down when she saw that she was still in her bed in her room, sunlight gently shining through her window.

Head still hazy with sleep, Anna sighed, realizing there was no serial killer with an ax trying to kill her like in her dream. She brought the back of her hand to wipe the still wet drool off her cheek before she laid back down on her side and pulled her covers close to her face, relishing in the beauty of sleeping in.

_BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!_

Anna's bloodshot eyes snapped open again, and she turned onto her other side to glare at her phone on her nightstand. She grabbed her phone roughly, pulling it from its cord as she prepared to throw it across the room before thinking better of it. Sitting up once more, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, reluctantly making herself wake up to see why her phone was going off. Once her eyes adjusted to the screen's brightness, Anna looked at her phone and saw that she had 12 messages, 4 missed calls, and 1 voice-mail from Kristoff.

_Awe man. I forgot to wish him good luck at his interview this morning._ She scrolled through her texts, seeing that most of them were about where she was and what happened last night as well as a sarcastic 'do you wanna wish me good luck.'

Anna glanced at the time and saw that it was already eleven o' clock in the afternoon. Still way too early for her to be up. The temptation to go back to sleep and stay in bed all day was agonizing, but she remembered that she had a guest and should probably tidy up her pig-sty of a house while said guest was hopefully still asleep.

Anna reluctantly got up out of bed with a stretch, enjoying the way her bones popped. She trudged to her closet and changed into loose jeans and a green top. Giving her bed one last longing glance, she crossed the hall to the bathroom where she proceeded to tame her wild mane of hair and brush her teeth, taking Elsa's shredded clothes out of the bathroom to be thrown away.

Speaking of the ice girl, Anna walked to her parents'—no, the _guest_—room's door, creaking it open ever so slightly and peering inside. She didn't dare open it more than an inch or two, praying her innate clumsiness wouldn't wake up the blonde.

Anna bit her lip to contain the "awww" that wanted to escape her mouth. Elsa was an adorable sleeper. She was curled up in a tight little ball, her back to the door and silvery hair splayed over her pillow. The blankets were nearly perfectly unwrinkled, evidence of the blonde's not moving _at all_ in the night. Anna saw the slow rise and fall of her side and heard her soft breathing. Smiling, she shut the door quietly, careful not to make any noise.

Just as the door was about to close, Anna's stomach growled long and loudly. _NoNoNo shut up!_ Startled, she peeked back at the blonde, seeing her snuggle her face further into her pillow while murmuring in her sleep and pulling her body tighter around herself. Anna breathed a sigh of relief and left Elsa in peace.

_Alright. Plan of action: clean up shitty house then have breakfast._ Anna strolled down the stairs, cleaning up trash, clothes, and miscellaneous things as she went. She went into the living room and picked up the mountains of crap she had hoarded, making the floor and couch visible again. Then she went into the kitchen and threw a load of dishes into the dishwasher.

_Wow, cleaning doesn't take nearly as long as I thought. I should do this more often._

Anna's insatiable stomach growled again. _Ok. Food time now._ She walked into the kitchen and began pillaging through the many cabinets, regretting having not restocked lately as her eyes grazed her nearly bare shelves. She couldn't have simple cereal or anything. She had a guest to impress.

Her surprisingly long search ended in success. She had found her treasured container of pancake mix. _Genius, Anna._

Anna cleared off the pots on the stove and surrounding counter before she pulled out a bowl and ingredients and started mixing the batter. _Well, she likes chocolate, so why not make chocolate-chip pancakes?_ She reached into the small cupboard above the fridge that was her sacred stash of all things chocolate and pulled out a bag of chocolate-chips that she generously poured into the mix. As Anna mixed the batter, she began to hum.

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it~_ Anna sang in her head as she added ingredients to the mix.

Suddenly, Anna stopped her stirring. _Wait a minute._

_I kissed a girl._

_Did I like it?_

True she was gay, a fact that her parents were proud of her for coming out with. But that had been her first kiss _ever_, and it was stolen from her in some sort of language exchange ritual.

She should have been mad or something when it happened, but really she was just surprised. Even though her first kiss was technically stolen from her, Anna felt alright about it. Whether or not she was alright with the fact that it was stolen or that she was alright with the_ person_ who stole it, she couldn't tell. She's had a few girlfriends in the past, all who turned out to be manipulative cheaters and scumbags, and she's been pursued by some genuine weirdos, like Meg. But somehow, what she felt—or rather, what she was _starting_ to feel—towards the mysterious blonde was different. Almost like a magnetic attraction.

_Idiot. You've known her for what, a few hours? Not even a full day? Calm your hormones, child._

Speaking of the girl, Anna found herself walking back up the stairs towards the blonde's room to check on her again. _She should be awake by now._ She creaked open the door and found Elsa awake and sitting up in bed, braiding her hair to the side like Anna had seen it the other day. Elsa looked up as she heard the door open, and again Anna seemed to choke at the sight of those blue eyes.

Anna cleared her throat. "Um, good morning. *cough* I'm making breakfast downstairs. Well, I guess it would be more like lunch now, technically, considering the time. Anyways, you can come down when you're done getting ready. Take all the time you need. I'm a slow cooker." Elsa smiled, revealing a row of perfectly white teeth, and nodded as her fingers continued to deftly braid her platinum locks.

Anna's heart sped up as the blonde continued to stare at her. "I-I guess I'll go get you some clothes to change into," she stated quickly as she fled the room.

Anna headed to her own room to get her friend some clothes. Rummaging through her closet and drawers, Anna couldn't find her spare pair of pants. _I just had the damn things. Where did they go?_ Frustrated, she went downstairs to continue her search in the laundry room which was through a door under the staircase. She kicked clothes out of her way as she carved a path through her crap to climb into the room. _Ugh, I definitely have to clean in here, too._

She flicked on the single light in the room and grabbed the pants, thankfully folded and clean, from the top of the dryer. When she started climbing out of the room, Anna heard a knock on the door.

_Knock Knock KnockKncock Knock_

"Coming!" called Anna as she made her way quickly towards the door, throwing the pants over the side of the couch as she passed it.

She opened the door and was immediately thrown to the floor. The wind was knocked out of her as an enormous weight pressed down on her chest. Anna felt a warm moistness on her face as she was assaulted by something smooth, warm, and wet.

She laughed, struggling to get the furry weight off of her. "Ew! Stop it, Sven! I'm happy to see you too, boy!" Anna continued her struggle, but Sven, the ninety-pound German Shepard, continued his assault on her face, un-phased by the redhead's attempts at freedom.

"Come on, bud, get off," said a gruff voice above Anna. The weight was lifted off of her, and Anna wiped her face on her shirt furiously, still giggling.

"Hey, Kristoff," greeted Anna heartily as her friend helped her from the floor. "Wow, what happened to _you_?" she asked as her eyes glanced quickly over his body, taking in the black uniform that he was wearing.

Kristoff crossed his arms and puffed his chest out. "I got the job," he stated smugly.

"That's great! Congratulations, Kris!" Anna cheered as she smacked his shoulder playfully.

Rubbing his arm, Kristoff laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, the guy interviewing me was a total dick, though, and scary as hell. I thought I was going to wet myself. Literally."

Anna giggled. "Hey, you got the job, and that's all that matters." She gestured to his uniform with her hands. "But what's with the getup? It's a little too formal for you."

Kristoff shrugged. "It comes with the job."

Anna nodded in understanding. "Well, we can't stand out here all day. Come inside, ya bum." The pair entered the house, and Anna led Kristoff to the living room, forgetting completely about the pancake batter she left sitting in the kitchen.

Kristoff plopped himself in the recliner by the window. Looking around the house in amazement, he whistled. "Wow, you really cleaned up the place. I can actually see the floor."

Anna huffed. "Oh, shut up. You're place is ten times worse than mine." Anna sat down on the couch adjacent to Kristoff, crossing her legs, and again Kristoff laughed.

Kristoff bent to pet Sven between the ears as the dog made its way to lie between its master's legs. "So where were you last night, Anna? It was like you dropped off the face of the earth. I texted you like a million times. The gang was disappointed big time. They had a movie planned for after dinner and everything."

Anna didn't answer immediately. Could she trust Kristoff with Elsa? He did keep her secret about her being gay for years before she told her parents, but this wasn't that simple. This was an ice-wielding super-woman. _Well, he's never let me down before..._ Anna continued her indecisive debate with herself, but she eventually concluded that she would completely trust him with her life if she had to, so why not this?

"W-Well," she began, swallowing nervously. "Funny you should ask about that." Kristoff raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "I-I kinda' um, made a new friend?" she ended with her voice hiking up an octave. She shifted her position on the couch, folding her legs underneath herself and hugging her arms.

"Oh? And who is this 'friend' of yours?" asked Kristoff in slight amusement.

Anna could feel herself begin to sweat in her nervousness. _Calm down, Anna. It's just Kristoff, your best friend. What could go wrong?_ She cleared her throat. "Elsa!" she called. "C-can you come down here? My friend Kristoff wants to meet you. You know, the one that gave me the chocolate?"

There was silence for a few moments before the two heard the opening and closing of a door followed by slow, limping steps that cautiously came down the carpeted stairs.

Sven lifted his head and sniffed the air curiously before perking his ears towards the staircase, his body posture at attention. Kristoff looked down at his dog, seeing the way it tensed before looking back at the staircase. _Something's not right_, he thought.

Anna craned her head back when she heard the footsteps end. She saw Elsa at the bottom of the stairs, clutching the railing and too scared to come out from behind the wall. Anna flashed her a reassuring smile that she hoped wouldn't betray her own nervousness. "Don't be scared, Elsa. He won't bite. He just smells like a dog."

Slowly, Elsa peeked her head from around the corner before limping into full view, leaning against the wall.

Anna was absolutely **_not_ **prepared for what happened next.

Elsa's shy face and unsure posture changed immediately when she saw Kristoff. Her eyes flickered from his uniform to his face before her eyes widened, her face hardened, and her whole body tensed like a wound up coil.

Kristoff gaped in utter surprise when he saw her. He shot from his seat, pointing his finger accusingly at Elsa. "It's _you_!" he screamed harshly. Sven jumped up and began barking and growling threateningly at Elsa, his teeth bared and his fur bristling.

Despite her injuries, Elsa was across the room and on Kristoff before he could think. She shoved him roughly against the wall with a blast of icy wind, harshly knocking the wind out of him as his clothes frosted over. She grabbed his throat despite their height difference and squeezed tightly. Kristoff's hands flew to his neck, digging his nails into her arm as he tried to escape her grasp. Elsa punched him hard in the face, though it was obvious that she was holding back. It wasn't hard enough to break anything, but blood now dripped from Kristoff's nose.

Anna shot up from the couch. "What the hell are you _doing_?!" she screamed, waving her hands. She made a move to dash forward and break up the two but was cut off by a snarling Sven who ran in front of her and jumped at Elsa.

Surprised at the animal's attack, Elsa fell to the ground with the beast on top of her. Elsa held her hands on the dog's face and neck, trying desperately to keep its snapping maw away from her face as its weight pressed her to the floor.

She managed to wrap her hands around its muzzle and summon ice to freeze it shut. She then kicked the dog off of her with a grunt, and it went whimpering away, scratching at the substance that was now hurting its face.

Elsa struggled to get up, wincing as her aggravated wounds throbbed in pain. Elsa barely made it to her knees before she was tackled from the side by Kristoff. She cried out sharply in pain when his knee dug into her thigh hard. The two began to roll on the ground, throwing punches and kicks whenever they could.

"Stop fighting!" Anna screamed, again preparing to jump on the two and break them up.

Just as she was gathered to do so, the two stopped rolling. Kristoff had Elsa pinned to the floor with his weight, and he kept one of her arms held down with his hand. He leaned back, preparing a heavy punch to her face.

Elsa caught his fist as it was about to make impact and squeezed tightly, making a light popping sound that caused Kristoff to squeal in pain.

Elsa then easily flipped them so that she was straddling his waist. She punched him twice in the face to daze him before she materialized a knife of ice into her hand and pressed it to the rugged man's throat.

"NO! ELSA, STOP! HE'S MY FRIEND! PLEASE, STOP!"

Elsa snapped her head back to look at Anna, her eyes wild and breathing heavy. She froze in that position, her eyes darting around Anna's face before they rested on her eyes, now filled with un-spilled tears.

Anna looked back into Elsa's eyes, seeing they had darkened. They looked like the empty eyes of a predator about to deliver the killing blow to its prey. Their look scared Anna, and she flinched visibly.

The flinch Anna made acted like a switch in Elsa. Her eyes immediately began to clear and turn back to their normal clear blue, this time revealing fear, surprise, and uncertainty.

Fighting back a sob, Anna held up her hands as she looked into Elsa's frantic, fearful cyan eyes. "Elsa, he won't hurt you—or me for that matter. He's my friend. Please," she begged softly, her voice much more calm and controlled than she expected.

Elsa stared at Anna a moment longer before she turned back to look at Kristoff, seeing his terrified expression as he tried vainly to lean away from the knife that pressed dangerously against his jugular.

The knife evaporated from Elsa's hand, and Anna breathed easy again. Slowly, Elsa got up off of Kristoff before limping away and sitting on the armrest of the couch, her hands clutching her head.

Anna sighed in relief. "And Sven," she said. The blonde flicked her wrist and the dog was freed from his frozen muzzle.

Anna rushed over to Kristoff, cradling his wounds and making sure he was alright. As Elsa watched Anna baby the large man, her fists clenched, and her eyes hardened as she continued to clutch her head, wincing.

Anna situated Kristoff back into the recliner, standing back slightly. Kristoff rubbed his face in pain, trying to get his focus back. She then sat on the couch as both Elsa and Kristoff cooled off from their small brawl.

Anna was the first to break the silence.

"So…," she began, looking from Elsa to Kristoff. "You two know each other?"

"No," Kristoff spat out, still rubbing his face, while Elsa shook her head.

"You could have fooled me, Kris," Anna bit back in retort as she crossed her arms.

Kristoff turned his chair roughly towards his friend. "Anna, why the _hell_ is she in your house? She could've killed you!"

"But she didn't," she pointed out. "Besides, she would never hurt me. She's super sweet, and I kinda' almost ran her over last night, so she's staying with me for a while."

Kristoff gaped at his friend. "_Sweet_? You call nearly killing me being _sweet_?"

Anna fumbled for an answer. "Y-you just scared her, that's all. I mean, the first thing you did when you saw her was scream at her. How do you know her anyway?"

Kristoff plucked a tissue from the tissue box on the coffee table and held it to his bleeding nose. "She's wanted, Anna."

"Oh, _really_?" Anna drawled sarcastically. "And who might she be wanted by? I'm the only one who knows her."

Kristoff ignored his friend's sarcasm. "My boss," he said shortly. "Or rather, my boss' boss, technically."

"And who might that be?" asked Anna.

"General Hans."

Anna blinked before her face turned to shock. "As in, Hans the new military prick?"

"Yep." Kristoff flexed his hurt first, making sure nothing was broken.

"Kris, what the fuck kind of job did you get?!" Anna nearly yelled.

"I'm training dogs for the police," Kristoff stated defensively.

Anna glared steely at her friend. "Then why the _hell_ are you involved with the military?"

Kristoff shrugged, putting his hands up in defense. "I don't know! The General and the Lieutenant are like best friends or something."

"Then exactly how the heck would the authorities know about Elsa?"

Kristoff didn't respond at first. He plucked another tissue to hold up to his nose while he avoided making eye contact with his friend.

"Kris." Anna prompted in a warning tone.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it, alright? If Hans found out I'm talking to you about this, he'd have my neck."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Kris, she's living in my house. I think I'm involved enough for you to tell me why the heck the biggest weirdo in military history knows about my alien friend. And don't you dare try to pull that confidential bullshit on me."

Kristoff cringed at her tone. "S-she's a monster, Anna. She...She appeared out of nowhere last night and started attacking people. She put four guys in the hospital."

"What?!" Anna cried in denial. "No, she didn't."

"Yes. She did."

"Then why haven't I heard about this? If someone knew about her, she would make headlines."

Kristoff regarded his friend like a child. "Well, when an ice freak takes out four special-ops officers single-handed and escapes, you kinda' don't want to spread that info around. People might start to panic."

"But—" Anna began, jumping to the blonde's defense.

Kristoff interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "No, Anna. She's a monster, and she could hurt you, too."

Anna clenched her fists. "Elsa would never hurt me."

"How do you know that? You don't even know her!"

"I just…I just do, alright?" said Anna in a small voice, her fists relaxing in her lap and her head drooping.

"Are you kidding me right now, Anna? Didn't you see how she just attacked me? She could've killed me!" Kristoff yelled.

"But she didn't."

Kristoff laughed mockingly. "Alright. She attacked me and my dog and nearly killed me, but that's _okay_ because she didn't finish the job."

Anna ignored his comment as she stopped to think for a moment, refusing to believe that Elsa attacked without reason._ Elsa would never do something like that._ Her eyes fell to his uniform. "She probably just attacked you because of your uniform. Those four guys probably wore the same thing."

"So she's just a psychopath that attacks anything in a uniform. That makes up for everything." Kristoff rolled his head back into the chair.

Now it was Anna's turn to be pissed. "Don't you see, Kris? Look at how banged up she is. Who do you think did this to her? _They_ must have attacked _her_."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

"_Yes_, I do."

"Why? Because your douche of a boss told you?! I can't believe that you would take his word over mine!" Anna yelled in complete disbelief.

They glared at each other dangerously before huffing and turning away from each other.

"So what's your plan now, smart one?" huffed Kristoff.

Anna turned back to Kristoff. "Huh?"

Kristoff sighed. "You can't just hide it in you house, Anna," he lectured.

"First of all, she's not an _it._ She's a girl, and _her_ name is Elsa. Second of all, why the hell not?"

"You don't understand, Anna. You haven't met Hans. He's a lunatic. He'll be willing to do anything and everything to get it—_her_—no matter how many people he has to take down in the process."

Anna was silent. "What do we do, then?" she asked, hoping Kristoff already had an answer.

"Send her back," answered Kristoff.

"What?"

"Send her back to wherever she came from."

"What do you mean, the side of the road?" asked Anna incredulously.

"No, I mean her transporter or mother-ship or whatever the hell she came here on," Kristoff exasperated.

Anna looked away from Kristoff, twiddling her thumbs.

Kristoff groaned, closing his eyes and putting his face in his hand. "You haven't even asked her where she's from, have you?"

Anna shook her head, slightly embarrassed.

"I knew you knew nothing about her." Anna opened her mouth to argue but Kristoff cut her off. "Now's your chance."

Anna turned to look at Elsa. She had been quiet and eerily still during their whole conversation, simply sitting on the armrest of the couch as she listened to the argument. "Elsa?" Elsa looked into Anna's eyes with an unreadable expression. "Where did you come from?"

Elsa's stoic mask fell, her face now sad as she shrugged.

"Do you know how to get back to your home?"

Elsa shook her head tightly, her head drooping.

There was now an awkward silence surrounding the three before Anna tentatively asked the last question nagging at her mind.

"Can you remember _anything_?" she asked softly.

Elsa bit her lip, her shoulders rising as she turned away from Anna and shook her head slowly.

Anna felt her heart clench painfully. _Oh, Elsa_, she thought sadly._ What happened to you?_

Kristoff's face went red in anger and he balled his fist over his knees. "Why the he—"

"Kris, please," interrupted Anna. "She has a pretty nasty head wound. It probably gave her amnesia or something."

Kristoff scoffed. "Yeah right. Hey, you," Elsa reluctantly turned towards Kristoff. "Where did you come from? How did you get here?"

Elsa glared at Kristoff before she shrugged again.

Kristoff was fuming. "You can at least answer me! Or am I not a worthy enough being for you to talk to?!" He turned angrily towards Anna. "How can she understand us anyway?"

"Please, Kris. S-She can't talk," said Anna calmly as she blushed at the memory of her and Elsa's kiss.

"Why? Is she stupid or something?" said Kristoff as he bitterly gestured towards Elsa.

Elsa growled and narrowed her eyes at Kristoff.

"No, she's not stupid, Kris."

"Then what's wrong with her?!" he yelled.

Anna threw her hands up. "I don't know, okay?! Maybe it's from her head wound or something! Can you please stop yelling at me?!"

Kristoff backed off, shaking his head as he continued to fume, though on the inside he was slightly guilty for having yelled at his friend. Tense silence gripped the group again.

Anna watched Kristoff's face, observing the way he looked to the side and cocked his jaw slightly like he always did when he was thinking about something serious. Anna sensed what Kristoff was starting to think, and her suspicions were confirmed when his eyes flickered from Elsa to the phone he now had in his hand.

Anna turned to her friend, her eyes pleading. "Please, Kristoff, you can't tell anybody about Elsa!"

"Anna—"

_"Please!"_

"She's dangerous, Anna. We have to tell Hans," stated Kristoff sternly.

"What?! You were just talking five minutes ago about what a fucking psycho he is! And now you just want to hand her over?!" Anna yelled, looking at her friend like he had just grown three heads.

"Yes, I know, but just think about it, Anna. She's better off with Hans than she is with you. You could get hurt," he said, looking at her concernedly.

Anna ignored his last comment. "So you want them to keep her in a cage? Cut her open? Do experiments?! Kris, you _know_ what they'll do to her just as well as I do! How can you even _think_ to let that happen?!"

Kristoff sighed in frustration. "Anna—she's not even human!" He threw his hands up and stared at his friend with wide eyes. "She's a monster who shoots shards of ice from her hands for God's sake!"

Anna was shaking with rage as she narrowed her eyes dangerously. "She is not a monster. She's my friend."

"Why do you even care about her? That _monster_ nearly killed your best friend over here!" Kristoff yelled, poking a thumb at his chest.

Anna shot up out of her seat, her face as red as her hair. "Look at her Kristoff! Fucking _Look. At. Her._ Does she_ look_ like a monster to you?!" she yelled in Kristoff's face as she jabbed her finger in Elsa's direction.

Reluctantly, Kristoff looked at Elsa. Elsa was looking at the back of Anna's head with a look of sympathy, gratitude, and near admiration. "Aya…," she said in a barely audible whisper. Kristoff looked at all the wounds and bandages on Elsa's body, obviously obtained in a big fight of some kind. He glanced back up at Anna and was surprised to see a look of fierce protectiveness in her eyes.

Kristoff hung his head with a sigh, knowing that he would never win this argument. "Fine. FINE—I won't tell Hans or anybody," he said begrudgingly.

Utterly relieved, Anna threw her arms around Kristoff's neck in a giant hug.

* * *

**I know this sounds like an abrupt end, but the next chapter starts immediately at this point in Elsa's POV.**

**So...what do you guys think of Kristoff? Hmmm? He and Elsa don't seem to get along, do they? muahahahaha~**

**Review please! I really want to know what you guys think about Kristoff's introduction and Elsa's reaction to him! **


	5. Rivals and Weirdos

**Hellooo, my sweet lemondrops! How are you this fine evening?**

**Thank you Labryinth777, Guest, Unsightly, StormBreeze, and FrozenFanatic(luv ur name) for reviewing! *glomps each and gives ponies***

**And if you didn't get the message, the last chapter I posted origionally was a draft. I went back and changed it, so if you wanted to gouge your eyes with a spoon when you read it before, I can assure you that it is now safe to read.**

**In order to redeem myself of this heinous crime, I wrote this chappy today (again, I'm sorry)**

**To Guest: Curses! I knew someone was going to ask about that! No, Elsa can't write to communicate, and I'll explain later as to why.**

**I also just want to do a shout-out to those of you who review every chapter (you know who you are, you awesome people). You, my friends, are amazing. Thank you for reviewing so much! Your encouragement makes me smile:)**

**After this chapter will be loads of Elsa and Anna bonding, so be prepared (but that doesn't mean nothing bad may happen to them muahaha~)**

**Disclaimer: Hear thee, hear thee! Lady Rachet woudst like to proclaim that she is not the possessor of Frozen! 'Tis the property of Sir Walter Disney!**

* * *

Elsa stared at the blonde man on the fluffy chair as Anna grasped him in a hug. The man looked startled at the sudden show of affection before he laughed lightly and returned the embrace.

Elsa didn't like him. Not one single bit.

She already had her concerns about meeting him in the first place, but when Anna claimed him to be her friend, she foolishly allowed her trust for the cute redhead to extend towards this newcomer.

_Wait, cute?_ Elsa shook her head at the thought, trying to get rid of the growing red on her cheeks and redirect her thoughts back to the blonde man.

There were many reasons she didn't like him (even though she's known his for less than an hour). First off, he's obviously in alliance with those men that attacked her last night. That much is evident from his robes and the way he looked at her like some kind of animal. She could clearly read the disgust and anger directed towards her in his eyes, just as those men the other night had.

Secondly, he had the audacity to lie and say that _she_ was the aggressor in the conflict. How dare he! She had done nothing wrong. Those men just attacked her for no reason. They even tried to put her in chains! _Although they failed_, thought Elsa proudly as she remembered beating the men in the fight. The handcuff on her wrist jingled at her side, and her proud demeanor fell slightly. _Well, pretty much failed_, she thought as a sobering afterthought.

And lastly, and most infuriatingly of all, was the fact that Anna was_ hugging_ him.

Elsa didn't know why she was so mad, but she was. Seeing Anna tend to the wounds Elsa had inflicted on the rugged man and then hug him stirred something deep in the pit of her stomach.

Elsa didn't remember anything from before waking up in that strange field last night, and ever since then, the redhead had dominated all of her thoughts. Anna had shown her a kindness that she had no remembrance of being shown before. She took her in, bathed her, gave her shelter, gave her clothing, and was genuinely concerned for her well-being.

And for some reason, Elsa was able to honestly relax around her. There was no fear and no suspicion of her having ulterior motives for helping her, just genuine kindness. And the way that girl talked—Elsa could listen to her talk all day. Even when she couldn't understand Anna, Elsa would have loved to simply sit and listen to her sweet voice. But eventually _he__aring_ Anna wasn't enough. Elsa wanted to _listen_.

Elsa looked down at her hand, the one that had held the knife to the man's throat, and shivered. _What happened to me? I didn't want to _kill_ him. I just...did it. I just reacted._ It was like the other night all over again. When she fought those men and this blonde guy, fighting was completely natural. Like it was something she did as easily as breathing.

Her eyes went back up to again look at the man holding Anna in his arms. Instantly, her melancholy thoughts evaporated, replaced by the same seething resentment she had before.

Elsa glared at him as he smiled into the embrace of the hug, his face buried in Anna's fiery hair. After what seemed like a small lifetime to Elsa, the redhead released the blonde man—Kristoff, was it?—and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Well," began Anna as she rubbed her hands together. "Now that introductions are over, why don't we go to the kitchen for some grub? I don't know about you two, but I'm _starving_."

Anna stopped to help Elsa up from the couch. Elsa didn't really need it, though. Her leg felt ten times better than it had last night, even with that idiot's knee probably reopening the wound.

"Here, Elsa," said Anna as she slid her arm around the blonde's waist. "Let me help you."

Despite how she enjoyed having Anna place her arms around her, Elsa was prepared to decline, believing she could make it across the room by herself.

That is, she _was_ going to decline before she caught a glimpse of Kristoff's face.

His fists had again clenched over his knees, the knuckles turning white. His brow furrowed dangerously, and the whites of his eyes stood out in stark contrast to his steaming red face.

Elsa smirked at Kristoff, further infuriating the man. _Don't like to share, huh? Too bad. I don't either._ Elsa leaned heavily on Anna and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Normally, Elsa would never have been so bold in touching Anna, but her possessiveness seemed to dull her modesty. _She's mine, dog-breath. _

Elsa sat in the same white chair she had last night, and the blonde man sat across from her.

Elsa's eyes followed Anna as she walked into the kitchen and put a large, flat pan on the stove before pouring small amounts of batter onto it, humming to herself some tune that Elsa instantly liked.

When she looked back to the man in front of her, she saw him glaring right at her eyes. She huffed before straightening her back and glaring right back, mustering the most icy gaze she could. Elsa's eyes began to burn slightly as she forced her eyes open, refusing to be the first to break eye contact. She could see Kristoff struggling the same way, his eyes watering and his eyelids twitching.

The pain became almost torturous. Elsa placed her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands, refusing to lose to this half-wit.

_Don't blink. Don't blink._

The blonde man finally conceded. He blinked several times before looking away, his face contorted in the same anger as before. Elsa smirked and hummed a laugh in triumph. Kristoff huffed and turned further away from her at the noise, crossing his arms over his chest in defeat.

Soon the smell of the brown sweet Anna gave her last night as well as the smell of some sort of pastry drifted into Elsa's nose, and she felt her mouth water. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, and judging by the way her stomach cramped at the delicious smell, she could tell it was way too long ago.

Elsa looked up and saw Anna putting golden brown flat cakes on a tray already stacked high with the food.

Soon Anna walked over to the table, carrying with her a tray stacked with leaning towers of the good smelling cakes. She placed the tray at the center of the table and took her seat between Kristoff and Elsa.

Anna turned towards her, her ocean blue eyes sparkling. _She has so many freckles_, thought Elsa. _  
_

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted when Anna began to talk to her. "Elsa, these are pancakes. I don't know if you have them where you come from. That would really suck if you don't. Pancakes are like, the embodiment of awesome. Anyways, I thought you might like them. I _love_ them if you couldn't already tell. I even put chocolate-chips in them since you seemed to like it last night."

_So that's what that stuff was. Chocolate. _

Kristoff's eyes went wide as he stared at the plate, dumbfounded. "Jeez, Anna, what the heck? Are you feeding an army or something?"

Anna giggled as she also stared at the leaning towers of pancakes, proud of her cooking. "I might as well be, considering how much you eat, Kris. I swear, you eat enough food for ten people."

Kristoff laughed and puffed out his chest proudly, patting his stomach. "Yep. _Nobody_ can out-eat me, that's for sure," he stated as he smirked towards Elsa.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. _Is that a challenge?_

Anna set the table with silverware, plates, and large glasses filled with milk before she placed a large helping of pancakes on either of their plates. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Dig in already!" she declared.

***cue western music***

Kristoff and Elsa glared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Elsa's fingers twitched in her grip on her fork in anticipation._ You wanna play, big guy? Alright. Let's play. _

Kristoff moved first. He stabbed his fork into three of his pancakes and lifted them up, chomping and swallowing large pieces whole. He choked slightly but was able to conceal it well. _I've got this in the bag_, he thought. When finished, he smugly looked across the table to see how far behind Elsa was compared to him.

To his dismay, Kristoff saw Elsa had already finished half of her pancakes and was lazily picking at another. She lifted her eyes in mock surprise at how much she had eaten before glancing at Kristoff's plate, seeing how he had barely touched his in comparison. She laughed lightly as she daintily took a slow sip of her milk.

Kristoff fumed. He tossed his fork and knife down with a clang, rocking the table. He grabbed a handful of his pancakes and rolled them up in a burrito-like fashion before forcing them into his mouth, painfully stretching his jaw. Once all the cakes were packed in, he gulped down his milk to swallow them down. He now only had a single pancake on his plate.

Elsa's eye twitched. She grabbed the remaining pancakes on her plate and copied the rolling-method Kristoff did. She took a swig of her milk to wash it down and slammed the glass on the table. She roughly wiped the milk mustache off her mouth and smiled sharply at Kristoff, waiting for him to make the next move.

Anna watched the two, utterly lost and confused as to what the hell was going on. Her head swiveled back and forth, watching as, one after another, the two met each other pancake for pancake, refusing to let the other gain an advantage in the eating contest that had started. Parts of pancake were flying, and Anna slowly shrank in her seat, almost afraid of her two friends now.

Amazingly, the large tray on the center of the table was now nearly cleared, except for two pancakes. Elsa and Kristoff both had their heads lying on the table, their faces tinged a disgusting green. Nausea clouded their minds, and they were now tied in their contest.

Elsa watched through heavy eyes as Kristoff reached forward and grabbed one of the last two pancakes. He sat up and brought it up to his face. He gave an audible shiver in disgust before he quickly downed the golden brown food. Relieved to finally be done and ahead, he propped his elbows on the table and held his head in his hands, smiling challengingly at Elsa to try to match him.

Elsa forced herself into an upright position._ Come on. One more. That's it._ Groaning, Elsa slowly reached forward and shakily grabbed the last pancake off the tray. _You can't let him beat you. Not in front of Anna._ Elsa brought it close to her face as she held it in her fingers, now sickened by the sweet smell of chocolate that steamed from it. She opened her mouth to bite into the pancake but instead threw a hand over her mouth as the thought of more food made her gag. _I...I-I can't do it._ Defeated, she let her hand, still clutching the pancake, fall forward and her head fall onto the table.

***end western music***

Kristoff shot up from the table, his chair screeching behind him. "OH YEAH! Woo hoo! Who's the champ? _This_ guy!" Kristoff laughed and pointed mockingly at Elsa. "Put that in your milkshake and suck it, ice bitch!"

Elsa groaned in embarrassment and anger, banging her forehead lightly against the table.

Anna scowled. "Is that what that was? A contest?" She shook her head. "I wish you guys wouldn't fight. I hate to see people fight, let alone my friends."

Elsa instantly felt guilty. She turned her head to face Anna, her cheek resting on the table as she tried to communicate through her eyes her apologies. _I'm sorry, Anna, I didn't mean to make you sad._

Anna looked down at Elsa and smiled. She ran a hand through Elsa's blonde hair comfortingly. "It's alright, Elsa. I forgive you."

Elsa closed her eyes and hummed contently at the contact. The redhead's fingers felt warm and soothing against her scalp.

Suddenly, the hand was pulled back. Confused, Elsa opened her eyes and saw that Anna's face was sporting a strong red blush, her freckles barely visible.

The redhead then laughed nervously. "Hehe. B-But you did have Kristoff going there for a second. I've never seen anyone keep up with him like that before. He sure can eat a lot."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she groaned in confirmation and turned her head on her chin, which was still on the table, to look at Kristoff. She cocked her jaw and looked at him through half-lidded, un-amused eyes.

Kristoff sat in his chair and glanced back with a triumphant glare of his own. "Don't be a sore loser. I'm just better than you," he stated in a teasing tone.

Elsa glared at Kristoff. Her frown then suddenly turned into a sly smirk.

"Ow!" yelled Kristoff as he leaned under the table, grabbing his shin.

Elsa grinned. _Serves you right._

Elsa's grin was off her face instantly when she felt him kick her shin back under the table. She growled and furrowed her brow.

Enraged, she slammed her hands on the table and shot from her seat, leaning over at Kristoff. Equally pissed off, Kristoff did the same. The two growled loudly as they locked eyes yet again, faces mere inches apart as the static of their glares became nearly visible.

"STOP IT!" yelled Anna. She shot up and grabbed both of them by their ears. Elsa winced in pain at Anna's harsh grip. She heard Kristoff grunt as Anna basically threw him back into his seat before doing the same with her, albeit significantly more gentle but still hard enough to show she was angry.

Still standing, Anna fixed them both with a fiery glare of her own. "I don't know what's gotten into you two, but this is stopping _NOW_. GOT IT?" Anna hissed out fiercely as she slammed her fist on the table.

Elsa nodded and looked away from Anna's face in shame to look at Kristoff. She could see in his eyes that he was still just as mad at her as she was at him. However, they looked down and away from each other, both afraid of Anna's wrath.

After that, things started to calm down. Elsa listened as Anna talked with _that_ person—she couldn't even say his name she was so mad—but Elsa couldn't really follow their conversation. They used terms and phrases that were completely alien to her. They talked something about a military base, a long drive, jobs, and a festival, but beyond that Elsa couldn't tell.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kristoff asked Anna.

Anna took a sip of her milk. "Well, I had planned on doing nothing for the rest of the day, but since you're here, I'm up for anything," she said with a smile.

"I brought my Wii if you want to play," suggested Kristoff.

Elsa did a double-take, flushing furiously. _WHAT?! Anna will not be playing with any 'wee' you have, SIR!_

Anna thought for a second before she shook her head. "Maybe later. I don't think Elsa would enjoy it that much."

_Like HELL I wouldn't!_

Kristoff risked a glanced at Elsa and her bandaged form. "Is she alright not being in a hospital or anything?"

Elsa glared at him._ You can stop talking about me in the third person. I'm right here._

"Yeah, she's good."

"You sure?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. I took good care of her. Besides, for all we know she might have two hearts or something. I don't think that would go down quietly in this small town."

Kristoff nodded in understanding. He turned back towards Elsa and looked at her face. When he was met with a hot glare, he immediately shot his eyes downwards, not wanting to start another conflict.

His eyes stayed down where they were, and Elsa saw his face slowly start to turn red. But something was off—this wasn't a red like before when he was angry.

With a shake of his head, Kristoff turned his face away and started whistling, twiddling his thumbs. Anna looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what had flustered him so much. "Kris, what's wro—" Anna followed the trail of where his eyesight had been and gasped.

Elsa stared at Anna as her mouth gaped and her face flushed ten times darker than Kristoff's. Suddenly, Anna turned furiously towards Kristoff, her head turning so fast that her braids flew. "KRISTOFF BJORMAN!" she yelled as she punched his arm.

Confused and curious, Elsa looked down as well. She gasped in embarrassment when she saw what the other two had been staring at. Poking through the thin grey shirt Anna had given her were two very noticeable...*cough cough*...and clearly visible _peaks_.

Elsa immediately felt her face get fiery hot from both embarrassment and utter fury. _That fucking pervert!_

Anna saw Elsa start to steam. The redhead stood up from her chair, her hands held out cautiously as she tried to calm the blonde. "C-Calm down, Elsa," she stuttered out. She gulped nervously when Elsa slowly raised her furious gaze and glared daggers at Kristoff. "Let's not do anything rash, alright? Let's just _calm_ down and go—"

Anna didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Elsa jumped out of her seat, toppling her chair over. Before Kristoff could make his getaway, Elsa leaned across the table and pounded him with a backhand slap so hard, he practically flew from his chair into the wall next to him, his head leaving a noticeable indention in the drywall as he squealed in pain and scooted away from her in terror.

Elsa lunged across the table, intent on strangling the blonde idiot despite the sting of her wounds. He was within her reach when Elsa felt two delicate arms grab her around the waist and begin to drag her towards the staircase. Recognizing the touch as Anna's, Elsa didn't bite or claw, but she still struggled fiercely to get free and kill the messy blonde man. _Let me go, Anna! I'll kill him!_

Anna dragged Elsa towards the stairs before slowly making her way up backwards, only being able to overpower the blonde because of her wounds and overly full stomach protesting too much movement. Kristoff was huddled between the corner of the bar, which was behind the table, and the wall, clutching his quickly bruising face.

Anna struggled to keep her hold on Elsa as the girl relentlessly squirmed in her grasp. Elsa was yelling loudly what Anna guessed would have been profanities.

"Let's get you some—ugh!" Anna grunted when Elsa accidentally elbowed her in the stomach during her thrashing. Anna recovered herself and tightened her hold around the blonde, this time pinning her arms to her sides. "L-Let's get you some day clothes, alright?"

* * *

General Hans' leather shoes clinked sharply on the polished white tile as he strode through the brightly lit corridor, Lieutenant Duke trailing a few steps behind him. As Hans walked, soldiers in uniforms and scientists in labcoats stopped and saluted. Some carried clipboards and some carried guns, but all grew stiff in fear as the General walked passed them. Hans did not break his pace to return the respect.

Hans' face was a deep scowl, and all were right to be afraid of him at the moment. He was furious. With the ice dome now gone, he had been working tirelessly to find that girl, but there was not sign of her. _She should have been sighted by someone by now_, Duke thought.

Hans turned towards a thick metal door at his right, and he nodded his head roughly towards Duke to enter the passcode on the door. _Ya lazy bastard._ Duke reluctantly stepped forward and did as his superior asked, but not without grumbling.

The keypad beeped in confirmation of access granted, and the thick metal door unlocked. Hans stood still and motioned with his head towards Duke again. Duke growled softly at Hans who then shot him a glare before he reluctantly opened the door for the General.

The empty room was dimly lit. The black walls and metal floor were eerie, and the sound of the thick door closing and locking securely behind the two echoed ominously against the walls.

Hans took a slow, deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled. He slowly walked towards the small wooden door on the opposite side of the empty room. Why the General needed the added security of having a room inside of a room like this dumbfound Duke, but he didn't care enough to question it. The new General was a wierdo, that's for sure.

Hans pulled a small key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He was about to enter when he turned towards Duke.

"You stay out here, Lieutenant. This is a classified, not to mention private, conversation. Stand guard."

_Just a conversation? Then why don't you use the bloody phone in your office? The room is soundproof, and the line isn't bugged. Why all this secrecy? I thought we were partners?_ Duke opened his mouth to question Hans but was too late. The door was shut. Scowling, Duke stood beside the door, keeping guard at Hans' orders but not knowing why. There was no one to intrude on them. The metal door couldn't be broken down, and no one could get in without their passcode.

As the minutes dragged by, Duke began to hear voices from the other side of the door. Leaning in carefully, he was able to discern what they were saying.

"—I don't want excuses, Hans. I want results," said a deep, angry voice.

"Yes, sir. But may I suggest—"

The voice growled angrily, interrupting Hans. "You float adrift in the harbor of my patience, Hans. Where. Is. She. You should have found her by now."

Duke blinked curiously. _Now that's strange, even for him. It sounds like there are two people in there talking face to face, not some telephone call or something. What the bloody hell is going on here?_

Hans' voice was softly desperate. "You know yourself, sir, how hard it is to track her. I've been exhausting all of my resources. With just a little more time—"

"_Time_?! There is no _time_, Hans!" boomed the voice.

"I know, sir. But I beg you, please, listen to me. I have a plan. If you give—" Hans' voice became hushed as he talked quickly, and Duke couldn't make out what was being said.

The voice spoke again, this time more calmly. "Fine. I shall grant you more time. You have until the day of the Finnikin to capture her."

"But, sir, that only gives me—"

"I gave you your time, Hans! Do not extort my generosity," the voice hissed. "The supplies you have described will be granted to you. But if you are not successful this time, Hans...Well, you know the consequences."

"Of course, sir."

There was a long silence before the door Duke was standing by was practically thrown open. Hans was seething in fury. He marched past Duke without shooting him a second glance and went out the large metal door, mumbling fiercely under his breath.

Duke blinked. _What the hell happened to him?_ Curious to see who Hans was speaking to, Duke leaned in the still open room.

But it was completely empty.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!**

**What did you guys think? I like the concept of a possessive Elsa, and thought this was the best (and most fun) way to introduce it. **

**Omg I love Elsa and Kristoff's rivalry so much. It is so frickin ADORABLE! And in case you were wondering, this isn't going to be a fic where Anna is caught between loving either Kristoff or Elsa. She's lesbian. Kristoff is her bro. Elsa is her bae. End of story.**

**And what is up with Hans, hmm? (laughs evilly) I am so excited...**

**Please review! Reviews are things that keep me truckin'! **


	6. Do I Dare?

**Hellooo, my kittens! Long time no update, no?**

**Thank you StormBreeze, 7stolenknives, WhenDreamsComeAlive508(last chappy I meant to say I put in Elsa's POV for you btw), White Belt Writer, Onhiro, P6006873, blind-saint, Just me and myself, rundownSabEr, Guest, guest yooo, and LinkGirl101 for reviewing! Every time I see a review, no matter where I am, I always squeal like a 6 year old and dance around. Seriously, you guys are awesome. *cuddles and gives nutella brownies* **

**This chapter is WAY longer than I had intended it to be (almost double the others), but I hope you will all enjoy it:) A lot of fluffiness goin' on in here. Also, in this chapter, I'm trying to toy around with how I should do the perspectives. There is no clear sign saying whose perspective it is, but I hope I was able to be clear in context who was thinking what at what time.**

**Thank you StormBreeze for telling me about the POV thing:) Personally, I didn't really like it either (I just didn't know if the distinction was needed for readers; this writer is stupid about those kinds of things:)**

**To Onhiro: Hans would make the best demonic overlord, oh my gosh. But sadly, he isn't (at least in this fic:). Good guess, though.**

**Disclaimer: When I was in the third grade, I thought that I owned Frozen. But then Disney came along, and said BITCH YOU OWN NOTHIN'**

* * *

"Ok, Elsa. You have to swear. No killing Kristoff. I know what he did was wrong, but no fighting," said Anna sternly, standing over Elsa.

Elsa looked up from her seat on the side of the bed. Though on the inside Elsa would never truly agree to such a thing, she nodded her head for Anna, if for nothing more than to give her some sense of security.

Anna nodded her head approvingly. "Good. Now let's go back downstairs."

Elsa got up off the side of the bed, now in light shorts and a blue top, and followed Anna down the stairs. Anna offered to help her, but Elsa gently waved her off. She could walk pretty well now.

The two entered the living room where Kristoff was sitting on the couch, holding a bag of frozen peas to his face. He turned towards the two as they came down the staircase. Elsa and Kristoff both narrowed their eyes at each other. When Anna turned her back, Kristoff flipped his middle finger towards Elsa.

Elsa growled and made a lunge for him, but Anna grabbed her arm and wagged a finger in her face. "Ah ah ah! You swore," she reminded. Elsa groaned as she rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded, and Anna released her arm. Satisfied, Anna walked into the living room, passing Kristoff on the couch.

_Ha! _Kristoff smirked at Elsa as she entered the room behind Anna. Elsa glanced up quickly to make sure Anna wasn't looking before she punched him in the shoulder.

Kristoff grabbed his hurt shoulder, the bag of peas dropping from his hand. "Hey! That hur—" Kristoff stopped talking when Elsa turned and held up her fist threateningly and made the temperature around him drop drastically. Kristoff gulped audibly in fear, frustrated that Anna had her back turned and was across the room. Satisfied, Elsa turned with a smile and went to sit in the recliner, the temperature around Kristoff returning to normal.

"S-So," stuttered Kristoff, still recovering from Elsa's intimidation. "As I asked before, what're we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well first off, we have to get _that_," Anna said, gesturing towards the handcuff still on Elsa's wrist. "Off of her wrist. Can you go get the wire cutters from the shed, Kris?"

Kristoff snorted. "Why do _I_ have to go? She's _your_ friend."

Anna rolled her eyes, her hand on her hip. "Because I don't trust you two to be alone without slitting each other's throats. Now get your lazy butt off the couch and get them."

Kristoff sighed. "Fair point," he mumbled. He stood up and headed out the door, returning a few minutes later with the wire cutters. After a few minutes of struggling, Anna was able to clip the cuff off of Elsa's wrist.

Elsa rubbed her slightly chaffed wrist appreciatively and smiled her thanks to Anna. Anna smiled back and placed the wire cutters beside the couch where she would keep them until she would (hopefully remember to) put them back later.

"So as I was saying _again_," said Kristoff, now leaning against the wall that hid the staircase. "What's the plan?"

Anna had only to think for a moment before she giggled. "Oh oh oh! I know what we can do!" She jumped from her seat and excitedly dragged Elsa by her hand up from the recliner and out the front door into the yard, Kristoff trailing behind them.

"Anna, should Elsa be out here? Someone could see her," warned Kristoff, swiveling his head around.

Anna blew him off with a wave of her hand. "Please, Kris. I live in the middle of nowhere. It won't hurt if a couple of squirrels see her!" she said jokingly.

Anna stopped in the middle of the yard with Elsa and released her hand, jumping up and down where she stood. Elsa stared at her enthusiasm in amazement. How can one person be so energetic?

"Elsa?" asked Anna excitedly. "Can you make it snow?"

Elsa's eyes widened, not moving for a second as she reeled from her shock at the question. Anna half-expected the reaction. It wasn't every day you met someone as easily entertained and childish as her. But to Anna's surprise, Elsa fervently shook her head and crossed her arms, closing her eyes and looking away.

_What? Is that a no?_ Anna leaned up to her. "Please?" she pleaded. Unperturbed, Elsa turned her back to her.

Anna went around the blonde to be in front of her again. "Pretty please!" she pleaded with her hands clasped together.

Elsa huffed in response. _No, Anna! I refuse to partake in such mundane, childish things! My powers are not a toy!_ Sensing Elsa's unwavering refusal, Anna leaned on her crossed arms and looked up at the blonde's scowling face.

"I didn't want to have to do this," said Anna. "But you leave me no choice."

Now _that_ caught Elsa's attention. Her curiosity burned to know what Anna was talking about, but her pride refused to let her open her eyes. However, when she heard a whimper, Elsa couldn't resist cracking open an eye to glance down at the redhead, an act that she immediately regretted.

Anna had pouted her lip and widened her eyes, the unnaturally wide pupils glistening under a film of tears. Meeting Elsa's glance, Anna drew up her shoulders and softly whimpered again. Elsa was immediately under the spell of the power pout.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Anya," she said exasperatingly, looking down at the shorter girl.

Anna's response was to open her eyes impossibly wider and quiver her lip.

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed, her arms falling to her sides. She groaned her compliance. _Oh, fine. I'll make it snow._

Anna jumped in triumph. "Yes! The smolder prevails! Thanks, Elsa!" she yelled as she made a motion to hug the girl. She stopped awkwardly however, her arms in a circular motion and her momentum heading forward. She snapped her arms behind her back and regained her footing with an awkward laugh, her face turning an embarrassing shade of red. Elsa felt surprisingly disappointed at the retracted hug.

Anna changed the subject. "Y-You even said my name better! You must have been practicing!" she said, even though she already knew the answer.

Elsa blushed considerably, hug forgotten. She scratched her cheek nervously and refused to meet the redhead's eyes, biting her lip. _She's so cute when she's embarrassed_, thought Anna.

With a flick and twirl of her hand, Elsa made snow blanket the front yard. The long, unkempt grass was mushed under the small frozen wonderland, piles of snow materializing in a glistening powder.

Anna gaped in awe. _Wow._ Anna squealed like a small child and pranced around in the snow, her feet crunching in the fresh powder while snow clung to the fringes of her jeans.

Kristoff laughed. "Come on, Anna, what are you, 3? Act your age, not your I.Q."

"Oh, shut up, Kris. Are you going to stand there acting all mature, or are you going to join me like I know you want to?" Anna continued her frolicking. Not surprising to the redhead, Kristoff eventually joined her with Sven.

Elsa smiled warmly as she watched Anna run around, her cheeks flushed from exercise and her nose red from the nip of the cold.

Anna sat down in the snow and gestured for Elsa to join her. "Come on, Elsa, let's build a snowman!"

Elsa looked at her confused. _Snowman?_

Anna furrowed her brow. "You. Over here. Now. Snowman time." She patted the snow next to her.

Elsa went over and sat down on the space indicated, but she simply watched as Anna began to roll up snow with her hands, her focus on shaping the curvature of the large ball.

"You get started on the middle section. I'll do the bottom," she stated, not moving her eyes or hands from her work.

Elsa made no move, staring in confusion as Anna hummed to herself as she worked. Anna glanced at her and did a double-take when she finally noticed that the blonde had yet to make a move. "What's wrong?" Anna asked, concerned. "You've never made a snowman before?" she asked jokingly. Elsa shook her head shyly.

"Are you serious?!" asked Anna, appalled. Elsa again replied in the negative. Anna gaped at her friend. _Oh my gosh. No snowmen?!_

"We are changing that right now," stated Anna in determination, rubbing her numbing fingertips together.

"You see, the first thing you do—," Elsa listened carefully as Anna gave her detailed instructions in the art of snowman building, going so far as to share her own method of the trade and elaborating how it had taken her years of practice to develop it. Elsa smiled as Anna rambled, soaking up all information told to her.

It took quite a while, but eventually they finished their snowman. Anna sighed as she examined their creation, cringing slightly at its lopsided, uneven form. For someone who can shoot snow out of her hands, you would think Elsa could build a simple snowman.

Anna glanced at Elsa, hoping she wasn't too disappointed in their monstrosity. However, to Anna's pleasant surprise, she saw Elsa's eyes gleaming with pride and a child-like wonder. Elsa reached a hand forward and delicately re-adjusted the carrot nose. _Of course. She doesn't know what a proper snowman looks like, so she has nothing to compare it to._

Kristoff, who had been playing in the snow with Sven, came over to inspect their creation.

"Let's give him a name," Anna told Elsa. Elsa nodded enthusiastically.

Kristoff scoffed. "Nah, that's just weird. And plus, just look at it. I've seen better snowmen at elementary schools."

Elsa growled, and Anna crossed her arms defiantly. "No, _you're_ weird," Anna bit back in retort to his first comment.

Kristoff crossed his arms as well. "I like to think of myself as mind-blowingly normal."

"Is that what they're calling it now-a-days?" Anna asked sarcastically as she formed a snowball in her hands. She threw it at Kristoff's head, and it hit its target with a satisfying 'pft.'

"Ow!" he exclaimed before his face turned vengeful. He scooped up a handful of snow, and Anna took off giggling like a madwoman, Kristoff following in her wake with a snowball in hand. Elsa watched on the sidelines, curious as to what the two were trying to accomplish in their strange game.

The two went back and forth, sending barrages of snowballs at each other. Kristoff picked up an armful of snow and dumped it on Anna's head. "Elsa! Help me!" she giggled as she shooed snow off of her head and continued to run from Kristoff.

Kristoff stopped running. "No! No alliances, Anna! Snowball fights are strictly team-deathmatch, and you know it!" he yelled. "Besides," he whispered to Anna. "I don't think she'd be any good at it, anyways."

Elsa glared at Kristoff. _Oh, it's on, blonde man._ Elsa stood up slowly, cautious of her thigh, and raised her arms above her head, creating a giant snowball whose shadow eclipsed Kristoff.

Kristoff gulped nervously and his legs began shaking. "C-Come on, Elsa. Let's talk about this. W-We're both sensible people, right?" he stuttered as he backed away slowly. Elsa grinned like a predator in response. Kristoff then took off in a run, and Elsa smiled at his futile attempt at escape, throwing the snowball at his back and burying him under the mass of snow.

Anna leaned her elbow on Elsa's shoulder. "Haha! That's what you get Kristoff! Elsa's on my side!" she laughed.

Elsa smiled mischievously at Anna, a look that did not go unnoticed by the redhead. _Oh Anna, but that's against the rules._

"Elsa, what are you thinking?" Anna began to back away from Elsa as the blonde turned towards her, her hands already materializing snow into her palms. "You wouldn't dare! We're a team, remember? We built a snowman together! We—ahh!"

Anna took off running, Elsa limping close at her heels as she pelted her with snowballs. Anna was able to fairly easily out-run the injured Elsa, and she dove for cover behind the snow pile that hid Kristoff.

Kristoff huddled close to her. "Ok, I'm breaking the rules. I saw _we_ make an alliance," he suggested.

Anna nodded her head as she rubbed snow off of her face. "I agree. We should never have started a snowball fight with someone with powers over ice and snow, but I think with both of us working together we may have a chance—"

Anna stopped talking when she saw that Kristoff was fearfully looking over her shoulder. Anna felt her back get cooler as a shadow fell over her. Turning, she saw a smirking Elsa. Anna cleared her throat nervously, nearly choking on her own saliva. "H-Hi Elsa! We were just uh, um…"

Anna was still fumbling for an answer when a blanket of snow buried her and Kristoff. They dug themselves out, gasping for breath and shivering, and saw Elsa rolling on the ground, laughing.

Elsa's laugh was like the sound of a chime, a comforting echo that tickled Anna's ears and made her feel giddy inside.

Eventually, Elsa calmed her laughing fit into spurts of giggles. "Yeah yeah, that's enough, Elsa. We get the point. You win," conceded Anna as she helped Kristoff and then Elsa stand up.

Anna saw that the bandage on Elsa's head had torn slightly and was starting to peel off. "Let's go inside. I need to change your bandages." Reluctantly, Elsa dispersed the snow, and the three headed back inside to the living room.

Not wanting to leave Elsa and Kristoff alone together, Anna told Kristoff to get his Wii and Super Smash Bros. Brawl game from his truck while she got the med kit from upstairs.

When she came back, Anna sat in front of Elsa on the couch and undid the gauze and band-aids on Elsa's legs, arms, and head. To the redhead's amazement, most of the wounds were already healed. The wound on her thigh was closed, although it still looked tender, and the injury on her head had closed and gone down a lot with swelling. _Damn, aliens heal fast._

Kristoff set up the Wii on the small TV in the living room. Elsa watched him set it up as Anna replaced the bandages on her head and thigh. _What the heck is that white box? And why is he tying it to that black one?_

Kristoff turned on the TV, and Elsa threw her hands up in shock, frost gathering at her fingertips and swirling around her wrists in preparation to defend herself. Anna held up her hands cautiously. "Whoa, Elsa! Calm down! It's not going to hurt you," said Anna as she tried to calm down the blonde, lowering her hands gently.

Elsa calmed down and limped around the television curiously, trying to figure out the controlling source for the moving pictures seen on the front. Finding nothing, she pointed at it and looked at Anna questioningly.

"Well, you see, that's a TV. As to how it works, I don't really know. Something with electricity. It just...works, I guess." Anna saw that her explanation was not satisfying to Elsa. _How the heck do you explain television to someone? _

"Well, to put it simply...um...," began Anna, trying and failing to explain something not even she completely understood.

"It's magic," interrupted Kristoff as he walked over to Anna, now finished with setting up the game. He leaned close to Anna and whispered in her ear, "I don't think she'll understand it. Just say it's magic."

Anna nodded her head and proceeded to somehow liken the magic of electricity to the blonde. Elsa, easily seeing that they were lying to her to avoid the difficulty of explaining the strange device, simply nodded her head courteously.

Anna and Kristoff sat on the carpet in front of the TV, each picking up a set of controllers. Elsa sat on the couch, watching the two closely as they started to manipulate the figures on the screen with the controls in their hands.

"I call dibs on Link!" called Kristoff as he crossed his legs.

"Pffft! You can have 'em!" responded Anna. "Samus is where it's at. She's the best character in the game."

Kristoff smirked challengingly. "We'll just see about that."

Elsa watched the two continue their gaming. Sven came up beside the couch and began sniffing her curiously. Elsa flinched at first, but eventually forgave the dog for the intrusion. She pet him between the ears, and Sven wagged his tail in appreciation. Elsa lifted her head again as she continued listening to Anna and Kristoff argue about characters before they began to punch the buttons on the white controllers.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Elsa sighed from her seat on the couch, Sven's head resting comfortably in her lap as she lazily rubbed his back. She liked the dog. He was much better company than his owner and smelled better too.

"NoNoNo!" cried Anna as she tilted her body to the side, hitting the device's buttons furiously as Kristoff laughed.

"You're finished, carrot-top! This game is mine!"

"Not yet it isn't! I'm SO gonna' beat you this time!"

"In your dreams, feisty pants!"

_How can this device be so entertaining? The creatures are strange, the sounds are obnoxious, and their powers are so unrealistic. _Elsa shook her head and let her mind wander, trying to find something to entertain herself with.

Among the sounds of smashes and bangs chorusing from the TV, Anna started to hear a sweet voice.

"Ayaaa...Anwya...Ama...Aaaayyyna..."

Anna blushed where she sat, her heart warming again at Elsa's cuteness. _She's trying so hard just to say my name. I kindof feel ba—_

Anna's thoughts were interrupted by a hard shove on her shoulder. Kristoff was cheering, and it took Anna a few seconds to realize that her friend had taken the opportunity of her distraction to win the game.

Kristoff threw his hands up, controller still in hand. "Haha! I'm on a roll today!"

Anna groaned angrily, her pride damaged and face flushed as Elsa still remained on her mind. "Kris, I think you're competitiveness is becoming a little unhealthy."

Kristoff waved her off. "Yeah, right. You're just like Ice Block. Just a sore loser."

Elsa perked her head up, stopping her petting of Sven. _Ice Block?_

"Ice Block?" asked Anna.

"You know," said Kristoff. He motioned over his shoulder in Elsa's direction. "Ice Block. It's the perfect name for her."

"Kris, she's not a dog. She's a person with a name," Anna stated in frustration.

"I know. I know," he said, calming Anna. "She just seems like an Ice Block to me. I mean, come on, she's an ice mage with a cold personality. It's perfect for her."

Anna rolled her eyes, relieved that he made the name out of mocking (like her carrot-top) rather than spite.

Elsa however, was less than amused. _Whatever. Call me what you want. I'll still kick your ass._

Anna got up from her position on the floor and went over to the kitchen, getting a glass from a cabinet and filling it with water from the tap. "Elsa, you want to try? It's a really fun game. Kristoff and I can teach you how to play."

Kristoff opened his mouth before Elsa could even consider a response. "Come _on_, Anna," he said, laughing mockingly. Elsa glared at the back of his head while he laid down on the ground, an arm covering his eyes. "It's pointless. You can't teach her how to play. It's too advanced for her. She can't even understand how a TV works."

Elsa balled her fists, accidentally pulling at Sven's fur and making the dog twitch in discomfort. She easily lifted Sven up and placed him on the ground before she stood up and walked over to Kristoff, her shoulders squared and her chin held regally high. She plopped down on the carpet next to Kristoff and picked up the controller roughly, shooting him a challenging glare.

Kristoff put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, chill your tits, Ice Block. You wanna' play? Fine. Just remember, you asked for it."

Elsa looked at the controls in her hands curiously before moving her fingers over the buttons, observing how the box's pictures reacted. _This isn't so hard._

Kristoff picked the character with the green outfit. Elsa's eyes scanned the rest of the list. Her eyes spotted one of a male warrior, his sword in his hand.

"Ike? You choose Ike? Whatever, it's your funeral," taunted Kristoff, scoffing her choice of character.

Elsa saw her character appear on a weird rocky terrain with the green character standing across. She moved the controls in her hands and saw that Ike responded to her movements like some sort of mind control. Elsa felt slightly saddened. _I'm sorry, Ike. But I must beat Kristoff in this battle. Please forgive me._

Soon, the fight began, and Kristoff rushed Link at Ike with full force. He was planning on holding absolutely nothing back.

The fight didn't last long, unsurprisingly. Elsa had just figured out how to make Ike attack when she saw the picture box change so that the green character was standing in triumph while Ike was scowling in the background.

Elsa hunched over her controller, mouth opened in disbelief. _I lost? Again?!_

Kristoff laughed, moving his arms in a circle in front of his body and swaying his torso as he hummed a victory tune. He touched a finger to his tongue dramatically, drawing two tick-marks in the air. "Kristoff: two, Elsa: ZERO!" he finished with holding his fingers in a zero motion in her face, forgetting in his rush of pride that Elsa had won their snowball fight earlier.

Elsa frowned. She grabbed the hand in front of her face and forced his wrist backwards harshly. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Kristoff in pain as he bent in her grip, eventually curling with his face on the floor.

Elsa smirked in triumph as he squirmed on the floor, his wrist still tight in her grip. Satisfied, she let go with a shove.

Kristoff slowly sat back up, rubbing his wrist and scooting away from Elsa. "Anna!" Kristoff wined over his shoulder. "Elsa hurt me!"

_Tattle-tale_, thought Elsa as she shot him a sideways glance.

"Elsa...," chided Anna as she walked into the living room, standing over Elsa with her hands on her hips like a scorning mother. "What did I say about hurting Kristoff?"

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest, grumbling in defiance._ I am not a child, Anna._

"Elsaaa," called Anna in a warning tone, pointing towards the couch.

Elsa shot Anna a rebellious and questioning glance. _Why do _I_ have to move?_ Anna jutted her finger towards the couch again in response, her frown deepening.

Elsa rolled her eyes and stood up, limping over to sit on the couch and distancing herself from the blonde man.

Anna nodded her head approvingly. _I would make her apologize, but since she can't talk, separating her from Kris seems like the next best thing._

Anna glanced at her watch before looking at Kristoff. "Hey, it's only 5 o'clock. You want to do anything else?"

Kristoff, still cradling his hurt wrist, turned his head up. "We could watch a movie."

Anna scoffed. "Seriously, Kris? We've been sitting in front of the TV for hours. Do you _want_ to burn Elsa's eyes out?" she asked jokingly.

Kristoff shrugged. "I mean, you _did_ miss movie night yesterday," he said, trying to coax her into the idea. "And I think Ice Block would like _Lion King_," he added as an afterthought, knowing Lion King was Anna's favorite Disney movie.

Anna contemplated for a second, he chin in her hand.

"I'll buy pizzaaaaa," Kristoff added in a sing-song voice.

That made up Anna's mind. She nodded eagerly to Kristoff who laughed and stood up to order pizza from the phone in the kitchen. Elsa remained on the couch, watching as Anna went to the DVD cabinet under the TV and began to search for Lion King.

* * *

Elsa craned her neck over Kristoff and Sven, who were both lying on the floor in front of the picture box, trying to see the, what did they call it? Teevee?

Kristoff fed Sven his pizza crusts which the dog chewed lazily. Elsa didn't eat much of the hot cheesy food. Her stomach was still filtering through the pancakes she had for breakfast, but she was now comfortably full.

Elsa scrunched her eyes, trying to understand the story that was unfolding before her on the "TV".

As far as she understood, the moving and talking drawings of lions were part of some kind of kingdom. The cub is the crown prince, but the uncle with the scar wants to kill the prince and the king to steal the throne.

_That's twisted_, thought Elsa. _Why would—_

Elsa's thoughts halted at the loud blaring of fast music. On the TV, animals were stampeding down the gorge where the prince was, the cub getting lost among the sea of legs as he was outrun by the beasts.

Elsa felt her heart leap into her throat, fearful for the fate of the cub. She watched with bated breathe as the king and the uncle raced towards his location.

She huddled into her corner of the couch, hearing Anna do the same on the other side of the couch.

After a few tense minutes of gasps and heart racing, Elsa released a sigh of relief as the king dug in his claws and started to climb back up the gorge to safety.

That is, until the uncle appeared and dropped him back into the gorge to be trampled to death.

Elsa was appalled. _How could he do that? Complete betrayal…Who could be so heartless?_

Elsa felt her heart clench as the prince cub ran around the dust-filled gorge, calling for his father before he found his broken body underneath a mutilated tree.

Elsa heard a sniffle to her left. She turned and saw Anna wiping her eyes, tears gathering and falling generously as she pulled her legs to her chest.

Elsa could have sworn she heard her heart break at the sight. She felt a gut feeling that compelled her to do something, anything, to help the redhead, but she didn't know what._  
_

_Go over there, you idiot! She needs you!_

_Needs me? She barely even knows me!_

_Don't try to play dumb. You know what I'm talking about. Now get your ass over there!_

_But—_

_Eep!_

_I can't—_

_Dah!_

_But what about—_

**_GO!_**

Elsa sighed in defeat, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She blushed profusely and was grateful for the lights being off.

Elsa shuffled in her seat, rubbing her arms nervously. Slowly, she began to scoot towards Anna on the opposite end of the couch, stopping when she was millimeters from touching her freckled side. "Anya," Elsa whispered. Anna didn't respond. She just wiped her wet cheek and hugged her knees closer to her chest.

Elsa felt her palms begin to sweat, and she rubbed them on her shorts. She could feel Anna's body heat radiate against her. _What do I do now? I can't hold her hand or anything. I just met her!_

_But you had no problem touching her earlier._

Elsa flushed scarlet, a cold sense of dread overcoming her as she thought about how she had practically thrown herself onto Anna when she led her into the kitchen earlier._ Oh my God. H-H-How could I do that?! I'm such an—_

Anna let out a strangled sob as the prince cub nestled under the paw of the dead king, tears streaming down his furred cheeks. Not quite thinking (more like simply reacting), Elsa awkwardly wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulders, their sides rubbing together in a way that set a spark off in Elsa's mind. She felt like her face was on fire. _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ Elsa screamed at herself, but she was so badly frozen in fear that her body didn't respond to her pleas to flee to the other side of the couch.

Elsa held her breathe when Anna stiffened for a second in the awkward embrace before she leaned into her touch. Her sobs stopped, and she scooted ever so slightly closer to Elsa, her head resting lightly on her shoulder.

Elsa felt her fear vanish, but she still remained nervous as ever. However, encouraged at the redhead's response, Elsa wrapped her arm tighter around Anna's warm body and leaned her head on top of hers.

Elsa liked this. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, Anna's head curving perfectly against her shoulder. Elsa nuzzled her cheek into Anna's fiery red hair, drinking in her intoxicating scent. Disregarding the smell of her strawberry lavender shampoo, Anna's scent was delightfully unique. There are no words that can describe it, because Elsa never smelled anything like it before. It smelled comfortable. It smelled inviting. It smelled warm. It smelled genuine.

It smelled like Anna, and Elsa loved it.

Anna soon stopped crying and closed her eyes, smiling. Elsa closed her eyes as well, zoning out to the movie as she focused on the feel of Anna. She took a deep breath. "Anna," she slowly breathed out, perfectly and utterly content.

* * *

Anna lifted her head from Elsa's shoulder when the movie credits started to scroll down the screen. She gently got up off the couch and turned to lights on, hesitant to meet Elsa's eyes after their spontaneous cuddling session.

_It was nothing more than a comfort cuddle. Don't get excited, Anna. She was just being nice. Normal girls do it all the time._

Anna loved being in Elsa's coldly warm arms. Her arms were strong but delicate and caring as she held her. Anna had never felt anything like it. In Elsa's arms, she felt safe and protected.

Anna shook her head and flicked the lights on, dragging her mind back to reality.

Kristoff threw an arm over his eyes. "Agh, no! The light! It burrrrns!" he whined.

Anna walked over and lightly kicked Kristoff's side, Sven stretching and yawning beside him. "Come on, Kris. It's late, and you need to get home. Your mom's going to be worried sick about you."

Kristoff groaned. "Fine, fine! I'm getting up! Don't rush me, woman!" He slowly got to his feet, rolling his shoulders as he moaned into a long stretch. He whistled to Sven and walked towards the door, the dog at his heels. Anna followed him, and Elsa got off the couch to join them.

Kristoff opened the door and Sven shot outside, jumping into the bed of Kristoff's dark blue truck.

Kristoff turned just in time to catch Anna as she jumped into his arms, embracing him in a tight hug. "Thanks for hanging out with me today, Kris. You're the best. You always know how to cheer me up and be there when I need you," she said, her voice filled with sincerity.

Elsa perked her head at the comment. Her eyes shifted from Anna to Kristoff.

"I know. I'm awesome," Kristoff laughed as he pulled out of the hug. "Seriously, though, no problem. We both needed a little fun stress relief. I'm always happy to help you. You know that."

Elsa watched the two silently from the doorway, her gaze calculating as she watched Anna hug and thank Kristoff again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you—" Kristoff stopped mid-sentence when Elsa stepped forward, her face stoic and body posture regal.

She stared at him unblinkingly. Kristoff leaned away from the blonde, afraid she would hurt him again, and looked at Anna questioningly. Anna looked equally confused.

Elsa stiffly extended her hand out to Kristoff without breaking eye contact with him. _Is that a handshake or a judo throw? _Kristoff thought as he stared at the hand, then at Elsa's unreadable face, and then at Anna who was shooing him to take Elsa's hand.

Kristoff looked back at Elsa's guarded expression. Tentatively, Kristoff took her hand and shook.

Elsa's face became confused, looking at Kristoff like he was a complete idiot. She reached her other hand forward and grabbed his wrist, making Kristoff flinch, and moved his grip to her forearm and hers to his before she shook.

Kristoff stared at their strange handshake, blinking in confusion. He moved his gaze to Elsa's eyes questioningly, and she smiled at him and relaxed her face, a shy look of apology marking her features.

Kristoff immediately understood and smiled back. "It was nice meeting you, Elsa."

Elsa dipped her head to him and released his arm. Kristoff moved his arms back to his side, relieved and happy with the new friend he had made.

Suddenly, Elsa punched his shoulder roughly, and Kristoff was prepared to make a fuss to Anna again before he saw the playful glint in Elsa's eyes. He laughed.

Beside them, Anna clasped her hands and smiled, relieved that her friends were finally getting along. Well, mostly.

Kristoff repeated his goodbyes to Anna and hopped in his truck, Sven barking impatiently to get home. He began to pull out of the dirt driveway.

Anna waved animatedly from the porch, nearly jumping up and down. "Bye, Kris!" she called after him. "Remember, don't tell anybody!"

Kristoff waved back. "Wouldn't dream of it, carrot-top!"

Soon, Kristoff was out of the driveway and going through the tunnel of trees that led to the road.

Anna yawned and her energy seemed to instantly evaporate at the motion. She led Elsa back inside. "Let's go to bed. I have one more day to sleep in, and I'm going to take full advantage of it."

* * *

**Yes. Kristoff and Elsa: the coolest bros you shall ever meet. Gotta' luv 'em. But you know what I love more? Snowball fights and Elsa and Anna cuddling while watching Lion King! *explodes from cuteness***

**This and maybe one more chapter will be the only ones that are strictly fluffiness. All others will have plot integrated into them.**

**P.S. I don't own Lion King**

**Next chapter starts the actual plot!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are what fuel me to stay up late and write!**


	7. Nightmares

**Hellooo, my little Daleks! (Guess who just had a DW marathon?)**

**Thank you White Belt Writer, AlphaWolfPride, Just me and myself, StormBreeze, Guest123, Onhiro, LinkGirl101, Cissa-Lycoris-Black, and smilingpuddle for reviewing! *raises statue in your honor and gives Toothless plushies***

**To White Belt Writer: Who needs school work, right? But seriously, thank you for doing the linework and all that jazz:) You do not understand how much I am anticipating that fanart! Can't wait! (but seriously, take all the time you need)**

**To StormBreeze: Haha _You_, my friend, are too observant for your own good:) Yes, Hans and co. would notice that, as you will see.**

**This chapter is shorter than most. But it has a HECK of a lot of stuff happening in it. So those of you who were anticipating plot, I give you this chapter.**

**WARNING: This chapter isn't necessarily what I would call dark, but there's some crazy shiz happening, so be prepared.**

**There was a time skip by the way. This chapter starts on Monday. Elsa appeared to Hans on Friday, the bonding time was on Saturday, I skipped Sunday, and now we are here.**

**Disclaimer: When I say "I don't own" you say "Frozen." "I don't own"—"Frozen!" "I don't own"—"Frozen!" Yaaayyy Disney!**

* * *

Duke walked solemnly through one of the more secure sections of the base, passing lanes of scientists and soldiers. None stopped and saluted him as they did Hans. They didn't even hesitate. Duke drew himself higher and tried to not let that fact hurt his pride too much.

He stopped in front of the plain white door that marked his partner's office. He sighed heavily. _He's really not going to like this_, he thought, hating being the bearer of bad news to the one man who had the power to scare the hell out of him. He straightened his shoulders and tucked his chin to his chest before he mustered his courage and entered the room.

Duke heard the shuffling of a drawer being thrown open roughly. He turned his head into the room and was able to catch a glimpse of Hans struggling to grab something off of his desk and throw it into the drawer.

Hans relaxed slightly when he saw Duke, but was still angry at the intrusion. "What is it, Lieutenant?" he growled, slowly closing the drawer and instead easing into his coat pocket whatever he had been trying to hide.

Duke cleared his throat, surprised that Hans had forgotten. "Sir? The scan?" he asked, trying to jog the General's apparently short memory. "I have the results."

Hans' scowling face morphed into one of recognition. "Well, spit it out, man. Where is she?"

Duke subconsciously shifted his feet in nervousness. _Here it goes._ "Well, sir, you see...The temperature change didn't exist long enough for us to pinpoint an exact location."

Hans was silent for a second before he stood up from his chair quickly, beginning to pace in front of the large windows at the back of his office as he mumbled angrily under his breath.

He stopped his pacing and advanced upon Duke, his mouth open in preparation for a yell before Duke cut him off. "B-BUT! The readings showed a circumference approximately around the town, so she obviously didn't get far. I'll have a checkpoint perimeter set on all exits from the town," Duke said quickly, trying to appease the angry man.

Hans tiredly wiped a hand over his eyes as he walked around his desk. "Damn her," he hissed. "I'm sick of this game of cat and mouse."

"What do we do now, sir?" Duke asked tentatively.

Hans sighed as he plopped back into his cushioned leather chair. "I guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way, Duke."

"Sir?"

Hans rolled his eyes and gestured angrily. "You're a policeman, Lieutenant, figure it out! Since advanced methods are apparently useless, we need to get back to basics and treat this like a normal investigation." Hans laced his fingers in front of his face as he thought before letting out a sigh. "We'll head back with some hounds to where she appeared on Friday and see if we can find trace of her that way."

Hans turned in his chair towards the windows, seeing how the normally bright early morning sky was tinged an inky black as storm clouds began to roll in.

Duke shuffled his feet again. He was desperate to ask the General about how he had been acting lately, and now seemed like the only time the General was sitting still long enough to listen. _It's now or never_, Duke thought. The large man felt the words at the tip of his tongue, begging to be spoken but frightened into keeping in his mouth.

"Hans," Duke bleated out nervously.

Hans turned slowly towards Duke. "What," came the response, more of a demand than a question.

Duke let out a shaky breathe. "What…what do you _really_ plan to do with her? You promised to make this girl worth my while, but lately I'm having a hard time trusting you with all these _'secret calls'_ you've been sneaking off to make. I-I deserve an explanation."

An emotion flashed through Hans' eyes, something akin to surprise, suspicion, and anger all at once, but it was quickly replaced by a mask of sincerity.

Hans walked towards Duke. "Duke, my old friend," began Hans as he slipped an arm around the large man's shoulders. "I've kept my word entirely. It's just that these fat-cat scientists we're trying to sell her to drive a hard bargain. And let's face it, I'm a much better negotiator than you," Hans said jokingly, shaking the Lieutenant's shoulders. Duke laughed along halfheartedly. "I'm only making so many calls and 'sneaking' around with your best interests in mind. I don't want to bother you with such trifles. You deserve your fair share, and I intend to milk every penny for you."

Duke, still suspicious of his superior, accepted Hans' explanation. It made sense what Hans was saying, but years of dealing with liars and criminals gave Duke an instinct for sensing deception.

Hans began to walk Duke towards the door. "Now, why don't you go get the vans ready. I'll join you shortly. I have a few things to take care of first, but I won't be too long."

Duke nodded slowly, eyeing the General as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

_Darkness. It was everywhere. She was floating in nothing._

_She was floating in _wet_ nothing._

Wet?_ She opened her eyes and saw blue. Her vision was blurry through the water, and she could see no end to the expanse she floated in._

_The water was everywhere. The water was blinding her. The water was filling her lungs and suffocating her._

_She looked up. White light gleamed above her. The surface. She had to get to the surface._

_A voice. She couldn't tell whose it was or even its gender. It was nothing more than a distant whisper under the water._

_Darkness. Darkness crept at the edges of her vision, its inky tendrils like tentacles as they blocked out the light of the surface._

_She struggled. She had to get to the surface, but the surface seemed infinitely away._

_She let out a breathe, watching the precious air leave her in thick bubbles that quivered towards where she thought the surface was. Her lungs burned._

_She looked down. She gasped. It was there. _It_ was _there_. It was reaching towards her, snagging her legs and dragging her down, down into the darkness._

_She cried out for help, but none heard her._

_She was the only one who knew_ **it**_._

_She was in the darkness. She was weightless. She was falling._

_She was falling fast, the wind hitting her hard._

_She hit something. Land? She felt hot, hotter than she ever felt in her life._

_She opened her eyes, wishing he hadn't. Fire. There's fire everywhere. Fire licking at her cheeks and biting at her ankles. Fire burning at her clothes and boiling her blurry eyes._

_The fire was getting closer. It was all around her._

_She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt the fire strike out and try to make her stumble, but still she ran._

_There was no opening, no surface like the water. Just endless fire._

_She thought she heard her name._

"ELSA!"

_Yes. It was her name. Somewhere in that blood-curdling scream were the syllables of her name._

_She ran towards the voice, its screams like daggers and punches against her body. The screams increased, and she didn't think her body could take the barrage of attacks the voice inflicted._

_But still, she ran._

_She had to save the voice. The voice._

_She had to protect the voice. She. Protect. It was her duty._

_She wondered why._

_She smelled iron and felt wet, like she was running through mud._

_Blood._

_Blood gathered at her feet, seeping from under the fire and boiling hot from the blaze as it lapped at her bare feet and pooled around her ankles._

_The screams were non-stop, and she realized that there were others as well. Millions of voices, all screaming._

_But the one voice was louder than the rest._

_The beats from the voice forced her to her knees, and she crawled. Her hands burned in the boiling blood, but she had to save the voice._

_She looked up and saw a shadow through the blazing flames. The shadow of the voice._

_Still, it screamed her name._

_She collapsed onto the ground, __her body beaten numb and __her breath wheezing out of her lungs as she desperately tried to breathe through the thick smoke._

_She couldn't even lift her head._

_Her eyes grew heavy, and she saw the figure writhe in pain, its screams cutting her like a jagged blade._

_She was supposed to protect._

_But she was helpless, and she hated herself for it._

_She heard another voice as the darkness again ensnared her and began to drag her down._

_A voice she didn't know yet._

_Or that she had simply forgotten._

_The sickly sweet voice spoke, and its words made the figure scream one last time, long and loud, before it crumpled to the ground, motionless._

_She saw its face as its blood, icy cold to the touch, trailed down into the river of red she was lying in._

_The sweet voice turned to her and spoke, but she didn't hear what it said. She only stared at the fallen figure._

_The broken figure of the one she cared for._

_The innocent one she swore to protect._

_The face of the figure was mutilated into a bloody mess, but its freckles and now lifeless teal eyes were unmistakable._

_"Anna," she choked out, her throat burned to a rough crisp as the word scratched out of her throat. Hot tears ran down her face, burning cuts with their sorrowful saltiness._

_She felt a flash of blinding pain, her vision going white then back to black. The voice spoke again._

_"Hello, old friend."_

_Total darkness._

_A scream._

* * *

Elsa shot up in bed, her breath coming in heavy gasps as adrenaline pumped through her body. She looked around the room frantically, feeling beads of sweat fling off her face in the process.

She was in a room, in a comfortable bed, in a place that seemed newly familiar to her. Through the darkness of the room, Elsa looked down and saw the ice that had formed on her sheets and crusted over the walls and floor. Snowflakes were frozen in the air.

She threw her head into her hands, her eyes wide as she tried to control her shaky breathing. _What _was_ that?_

Elsa felt her whole body shaking._ It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ Elsa drew her legs up to her chest and cradled her forehead on her knees, trying to convince herself of reality.

There was a loud bang outside her door accompanied by a muffled "Ow." Elsa ignored it and focused on controlling her breathing.

Her door slammed open, and Elsa's head shot up. In the doorway was a monster, it's fiery mane sticking out like a giant parasite on its head as it stood menacingly in the doorway.

Elsa screamed, and a blast of snow covered the room, masking the frost that was already there. The monster screamed as well, and something flew from its hand into a pile of snow. Elsa scurried into the corner of the wall her bed was pressed into. She kicked the blankets off of her bed in her struggle, desperate to get away from the monster.

The monster shot a hand to its chest, grabbing where its heart would have been. "Jeez, Elsa! You scared the hell out of me!" cried the monster. Elsa squinted her eyes, confused by what she was seeing contradicting with what she was hearing. _Wait, Anna? Is that you?_

With her hair in insane disarray, Anna shuffled over to a pile of snow, tossing Elsa a bundle of clothes before she quickly began shoveling with her hands to find what she had dropped.

Relief poured over Elsa like a tidal wave when she saw Anna, and she smiled uncontrollably broadly. _See? Just a dream._ Elsa sat stiffly on the corner of the bed, having to torture and kill the desperate need to grab Anna in a relieved embrace. _Stop it_, she chastised herself.

Anna grabbed whatever she had dropped in the snow and held it up to her ear. "Kris? Are you still there? Sorry, I dropped my phone for a sec."

Anna walked back out of the room, moving with purpose as she strode into the bathroom to quickly tame her hair before running to get changed out of her sleeping clothes. _Someone's in a rush today._

Elsa shook her head, trying to get the last remembrances of the nightmare out of her mind as she put on the clothes Anna had thrown to her, dark jeans and a white shirt. She was still trying to stop her hands from shaking when she saw Anna run past her room in a frenzy, heading down the stairs.

After dissipating the snow in her room, she followed the redhead down, watching as she held the thing to her ear as she threw bread into a silver box.

"Yes, I know you're at work right now—," Anna stopped mid-sentence, a mumbling coming from the device in her hand.

She sighed. "Yes, I know I should be too, but what should I do? I can't exactly call a baby sitter."

Suddenly, Anna ran past Elsa, back up the stairs. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the redhead's debunked state. Her clothes were in disarray, and her manner was just short of panic.

Elsa sniffed the air. _Is that smoke?_ She felt her heart rate increase as she spun towards the source of the smell, seeing black smoke billow from the silver box Anna had put the bread in.

Realizing it was not the all-consuming flames of her nightmare, Elsa tried to figure out what to do about the smoking box. She looked at her hands. _Do I freeze it?_

"Oh Shit!" yelled Anna as she raced downstairs. Apparently, she had smelled it as well. "My toast!"

Anna ran into the kitchen, toothbrush in hand and white foam dripping down her chin. She ran to the silver box and pushed a button that popped out the now blacked bread.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she bounced the bread from hand to hand, toothbrush falling onto the floor. She ran towards the door and threw the bread outside.

She ran past Elsa again upstairs, returning a few seconds later with the device in her hand. "—sure you have to work today? Can't you just do me this one solid?"

Anna pulled the device away from her ear with a grimace as loud shouting came from it.

Anna put it back to her ear with a scowl. "Ugh. Fine. I'll just leave her here."

Elsa did a double take. _Wait. What?! Leave?!_

She felt a stone of dread in her stomach as she thought of being separated from the redhead, memories of her nightmare too fresh in her mind to ignore.

Elsa followed Anna back into the kitchen and then the living room as the redhead searched for something. _Why are you leaving? You can't leave!_

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Anna, holding up a pair of shoes. She sat down on the couch and began to quickly tie up the laces.

Elsa felt her anxiety increase with each passing second. _Anna, you can't leave! Please!_

"Anna," Elsa said, despair clear in her voice. The redhead appeared to not hear, continuing to talk into the device that was now sandwiched between her ear and shoulder.

Anna turned towards Elsa, fingers still working on her laces. "Alright, Elsa. I have to go to work for a few hours. I would call in sick and stay here, but my boss would chew my ass out. I really can't afford to lose this job right now."

"Anna," Elsa tried again, sitting next to the redhead whose gaze fell back to her shoes.

"Bye, Kris!" Anna said before she put the device into her pocket. She stood up, fixing the collar on her green shirt. "Don't cook anything, you'll burn the house down."

_Says the person who just __nearly __did_, Elsa thought in the back of her mind.

"Anna—"

Anna began heading towards the door, Elsa following her. "Don't answer the door for anybody."

"Anna—"

Anna looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh, I am _so_ late!"

"Anna—"

"And—I almost forgot my jacket!" gasped Anna as she ran back upstairs.

She came down a few seconds later. Well, 'came down' isn't exactly the right description. More like she tripped down the stairs in a fit of flailing limbs into the kitchen, her sweatshirt flying from her grip.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, running to the redhead's side and helping her up.

"Thanks, Elsa," murmured Anna as she rubbed her sore bottom.

Still wincing in pain, Anna headed back towards the door while Elsa picked up her jacket.

"Anna," Elsa called yet again, mere feet away from the girl as she struggled with the doorknob. _Dammit, why can't I just talk like a normal person!_

"Oh! And one more thing," said Anna, doorknob forgotten.

Anna turned on her suddenly, her eyes serious as she gripped Elsa's shoulders. "Do _not_ leave this house, understand?"

Elsa nodded quickly, brushing off the request as she tried to implore Anna to stay. "Anna—"

Anna threw open the door, mumbling about how she sounded like her parents before she ran through the yard to her truck.

"Anna!" Elsa cried after her, sweatshirt in hand as she stood in the doorway. But it was too late. Anna was already driving towards the tree tunnel.

Anna reached her hand out the window and waved to her, but Elsa was too panicked to return the gesture. As the truck drove further away, Elsa felt her heart fall beside her stomach.

She wanted desperately to go with Anna, to just have her in her sight to ensure her safety. _But what if it's nothing more than a stupid dream? _

_But what if it _is_ something?_ she heard her conscience say.

Elsa felt doubt cloud her mind. She looked up at the sky, now marred with black storm clouds. _I don't even know where she works. It could be hours from here._

Elsa remembered the screams from her nightmare and clutched Anna's jacket close to her chest, her eyes widening as the image of Anna's bloody face became too-real in her mind.

She looked down to the jacket in her hands. _I'll just say she forgot her jacket. Yeah. That's a good excuse._

_Yeah right._

_Shut up. It's the best I got right now._

Elsa walked down the steps before a painfully obvious reality hit her. What if people saw her? Elsa stopped and thought for a second, ready to stay home when a solution came to her mind. She smiled. _I'll just wear the jacket until I get there._ With that resolve, Elsa slipped the sweatshirt over her head comfortably, the fuzzy blue material warm against her cool skin.

Ignoring how happy she was that the jacket smelled like Anna, Elsa flipped up the hood and began trekking down the dirt road, her thigh dully throbbing after every step.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUNNNN!**

**(Anna's kindof irresponsible for leaving Elsa, isn't she? But, hey, she's Anna. Watcha' gonna' do?)**

**Crazy nightmare, huh? What do you guys think of it? What do you think it means, hmmm?**

**And what is this thing that Hans is hiding?**

**And what will happen to Elsa? Will she find Anna, or will something happen to her on the road?**

**So many questions!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Trading Post Blues

**Hellooo, my pretties! **

**I had some free time today, so I decided to bust this chapter out. Hope y'all like it:)**

**Thank you princezilla, StormBreeze, shtoops, SodeNoZangetsu, Claire Cooper, smilingpuddle, Just me and myself, AlphaWolfPride, Cissa-Lycoris-Black, and Guest for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: Even if I dream of owning Frozen, I will wake up and apologize. That shiznit is Disney's.**

* * *

Anna zoomed into the parking lot of the "Trading Post," frantically looking for an open spot.

"Come on, come on," she murmured under her breath. She drove anxiously down the many rows of cars, desperately looking for an open spot. "Seriously?!" she yelled, frustrated. "On the one frickin' day I need a spot most, everyone and their brother has to come here?!"

Anna turned the wheel harshly, ignoring a honking car as she ran the stop sign that separated the "Trading Post" parking lot from that of the bank's next door. She parked in the first spot she could find, which thankfully didn't take long, and jumped out of her truck, sprinting back across the street towards the store.

"Excuse me…Sorry…Excuse me," Anna murmured breathlessly as she wove her way through the sea of people inside the store, trying desperately to get to her station before her boss caught her running in late.

Anna was relieved when she finally made it to her station at the wall of the store next to the pharmacy. Anna saw her usual bagger, a portly man named Kai, checking out items and bagging them at her station.

"Have a nice day," Kai warmly said to an older woman as he handed her groceries to her. Anna held her breathe and smiled at the woman waddling past her before she rushed up to the counter, panting.

Anna caught her momentum by slamming her hands on the counter. Kai laughed as she bent over, trying to catch her breath from running across the parking lots. "You're late," he stated. Anna tried to respond but only managed an unintelligible wheeze. _Damn I'm out of shape. _

Kai shuffled out of her station, and Anna shuffled in. Kai again laughed at her as she continued struggling to control her breathing. "Come on, now. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out," he directed while motioning with his hands and breathing in unison with his words.

As instructed, Anna mimicked Kai as he breathed. She eventually caught her breathe and gave Kai a grateful smile. "Sorry...I'm late...*cough* You have no idea how crazy my weekend was." _Teaching an alien the basics of modern society is not the easiest thing in the world._

"Well, punctuality isn't exactly your forte anyways," he joked.

Anna swallowed and swiveled her head around her, looking for a particular mustached man among the throng of people. She turned to Kai. "He didn't notice me, did he?" she asked fretfully.

Kai waved his hand dismissively. "No. You're safe for now, Summers," he said, smiling.

Anna sighed in relief, slumping bodily over the counter. "Oh, thank GOD," she breathed out. She absolutely did _not_ want to deal with her temperamental boss this early in the morning.

Kai nudged Anna from her slumping. She looked up and saw Kai motion with his head towards the line of customers waiting on her isle. Stuttering her apologies, Anna stood up and began to quickly ring up their purchases.

When the line began to ease out, Kai glanced up. The small TV by the pharmacy waiting area was partly visible from their station. He furrowed his brow as he analyzed the screen. "Looks like a pretty nasty storm coming in," he commented.

Anna looked up as well, seeing on the TV screen the forecast of dark colors moving across their town's geography. Anna signed. "Yeah. It sure does," she said softly. The TV screen switched to a weatherman, and Anna looked away, returning to her work.

_"—een a lot of strange weather lately. An earthquake on Friday, a mysterious cold front on Saturday; what's next? Raining cats and dogs?"_

_Wait. Cold front? On Saturday?_ Anna felt her anxiety begin to simmer, making her stomach feel light and her skin prick. That was the day she made Elsa make it snow outside. _No. It couldn't be. The snow was out there for maybe an hour tops._

_"—actly, Bill, and that's not even the strangest part about it. The cold front only appeared for a short period of time and only in the town. I—"_

Anna felt her panic boil as her suspicions were confirmed. _Yep. That was us. Definitely us._

Anna's panic morphed to guilt and shame as she thought more about the situation. _No, not "us." Me. It was _my_ stupid idea. _I_ made her do it. _

Anna's movements scanning the items slowed to a depressed sluggishness. _How could you be so stupid? _she berated herself._ You're supposed to be _hiding_ her, you idiot. What if someone saw you?_

Anna was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of someone very loudly clearing their throat. Turning, Anna came face to face with her boss, and he did _not_ look happy.

_Shit. Busted._ Anna felt herself start to sweat under the man's harsh glare, and she laughed nervously. "H-Hey, Mr. Weaselton. How are you today? Seems like there's a pretty nasty storm coming in, huh?"

The man's aged face contorted in anger. "Miss Summers, do not believe for a single moment that I didn't notice you running in late. I know everything that goes on around here."

Anna's nervous smile cracked, and she hung her head, seeing no use in keeping up her innocent façade. "Yes, sir. It won't happen again, sir."

Mr. Weaselton raised a bushy eyebrow and wagged a bony finger. "You are treading on thin ice, young lady. You—"

_Ice. Elsa. I wonder what Elsa is doing right now..._

_Jeez, get her out of your head! You're obsessed!_

"—re you even listening to me, Miss Summers!"

Anna blinked several times as she looked at her boss, realizing that she had been staring to the side of his face. "O-Of course, sir," she stuttered.

Mr. Weaselton huffed before turning away from her. "Why I even let you keep this job is beyond me. Do not give me reason to regret it."

"Yes, sir," Anna mumbled to the short man's retreating form, her head hanging low.

Anna turned around and numbly resumed her job when her boss was out of sight. "That was close," she mumbled.

Kai sighed, shaking his head as he resumed bagging groceries. "That was _too_ close. Anna," Anna looked up at the mention of her first name. The older man rarely addressed her by her first name unless it was regarding something serious, and the look in his eyes confirmed that status. "You've got to watch out for yourself. You've been getting in a lot of trouble lately."

Anna breathed deeply, exhaling through her nose. "I know. It's just...It's just _me_ I guess," she said sadly. She looked up at Kai, her eyes attempting to be joking, but unfortunately the redhead had a face like glass, easily readable. "I'm the town's token screw up, ya know?" Anna turned away from Kai with a shrug of her shoulders.

Kai said nothing, sadly watching the young girl as she gently slid items towards him to be bagged.

They worked like that for a while (for what seemed like hours, really), just tensely silent work. It was a hard day. Monday's weren't usually packed, so the unexpected onslaught of people were making the pair work harder than usual.

Anna was starting to feel better after working for a while. Customers were usually courteous towards her, and if they weren't, her demeanor nearly always prompted a smile on their faces. She loved to make people smile. That was half the reason why she was able to endure her job.

"Hey, Summers?" asked Kai, saying the first sentence since the confrontation with Mr. Weaselton. Anna glanced towards him, pausing in mid-scan. "Can you cover me for a sec? I have to use the restroom."

Anna smiled. "Sure thing, Kai. No problem."

Kai smiled back, relieved to have the tension between them broken, and he left to go to the restroom. Anna had to work a little faster with her bagger gone, but she didn't really mind.

She reached to grab the next item on the conveyor belt, beef jerky, and moved to scan it. Looking down at the item, Anna began with her usual cheery greeting. "And how are you tod—"

Anna stopped when she saw the faces of the two customers.

_Oh no._

* * *

_Hm. Finding this place wasn't nearly as hard as I thought._

Elsa stood in front of a large white building with giant glowing symbols on the front. The glowing symbols matched the symbols on the pocket of Anna's green shirt, so she guessed this was her work. _It must be the uniform or something. I hope._

After a few hours of walking down empty road, Elsa came upon this small section of buildings. Roads branched off from the one she followed and wove in front of, behind, and between the buildings. Those cars Anna told her about were everywhere.

Elsa walked closer to the white building. Spotting a green bench outside, she was tempted to sit and rest her painfully sore leg. Elsa shook her head. _No. Anna first._

The sky was now completely black, and the wind blew against her side harshly, sign of the storm's inevitable coming. Leaves rustled loudly under the cars, and Elsa pulled her hood closer around her face. She quickly glanced around her before she limped towards the doors.

Elsa blinked in confusion when she came to the doors. They were clear. They didn't have doorknobs. _How the heck do you get inside_? Elsa thought. Confused, she stood there for a second, contemplating what to do. She perked her head up when she saw a man with a metal cart strolling towards her from the other side of the door.

Surprisingly, the doors opened when the man approached them. Elsa moved to the side as the man past before spinning her head towards the doors, dumbfounded. _No way. Maybe Anna wasn't lying about the TV. Maybe this place really is magic._

Elsa very slowly walked towards the doors, her hands up and her legs tense. She flinching when they slid open with a 'shhft.' She quickly jumped through the doors as soon as they opened, fearing they would close on her. Now on the other side, Elsa watched the doors close behind her.

_This place never ceases to amaze me._ Elsa turned around and faced the interior of the building.

There were people _everywhere_. There were people talking, people putting things in bags, people making 'chinging' and 'beeping' noises, people pushing metal carts—people doing pretty much anything and everything. The nearly deafening chorus of sounds was overwhelming to the blonde, and she had to stand still for a second to simply take in her surroundings.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled a man as he shoved past her, bumping Elsa aside into another man.

"Whatcha' do that for?" he scolded before pushing her out of his way as well, heading towards the doors with his cart.

Elsa found herself weaving against a current of people. After a few seconds of difficult maneuvering, she broke from the crowd into one of the isles. She straightened her hood over her face. _Alright. Anna has to be here somewhere. _

Elsa looked down the isle, seeing that the mass of people there was equally as daunting as that in the front of the store. She groaned.

_This may take a while._

* * *

Anna stared at the smirking faces of the two customers before her.

Russel and Parker. Two of her old high school bullies.

Russel and his gang had made her last two years of high school living hell. Russel was a blonde haired and green eyed walking wad of muscle. In school, he was captain of nearly every sports team. Granted he was dumb as a rock, but he was frighteningly strong.

Now here he was a year later, standing in front of her with one of his gang members, Parker.

Anna closed her gaping jaw and looked back down to scan the jerky, hoping they wouldn't see the evident fear in her eyes. "W-What do you want, Russel?" she mumbled, trying and failing to put venom into her words.

Russel leaned his hulking form over the counter. "Awe, what's wrong copper-head? Not happy to see me?"

Anna recoiled at the rank smell of alcohol on his breathe. She pulled the next item from the conveyor belt and was not surprised when she saw it was beer.

"More beer, Russel?" she asked, keeping her voice low and not making eye contact with the boy. "By the reek of your breath, I'd say you've had enough."

Russel snorted. "In case you've forgotten, you don't give me orders, _dyke_."

"Good one, boss," laughed Parker from behind Russel.

Anna cringed at the term, but refused to let the two see how much it bothered her.

Russel leaned his elbow on the counter, head in his hand. "So which girl's pants are you lookin' in now-a-days? Word is Meg over there's called dibs on your virginity. Or did your dad sell that, too?"

Despite Anna's desperate efforts, she felt her ears and face begin to heat up, accompanied by the unsettling sting in her eyes that foretold of tears.

Russel leaned back, nudging his partner and pointing at Anna. "Look, Parker, I made the little queer sad."

Russel leaned back forwards quickly, grabbing Anna's chin in his hand harshly. "Watcha' gonna' do about it, huh?" he asked, smirking.

Anna looked back into his eyes, hoping her fear didn't show as she swallowed the harsh lump in her throat.

Russel laughed. "Oh yeah. Nothing." He released her, and Anna rubbed her now sore face, refusing to watch Russel and Parker laugh at her.

"Too bad you don't have dog-boy here like last time. You got at least a five second running start while we kicked his ass. The little bitch even cried for his mom," Russel joked, laughing at the memory.

Anna shelved her fear at the mention of her friend, her protective nature getting the better of her. "He's ten times the man you'll ever be!" she exclaimed.

Russel stared at her, surprised at her sudden boldness. Anna clasped her hands over her mouth, regretting the words as soon as she said them.

Russel quickly recovered from his shock, grabbing Anna's collar roughly and yanking her over the counter.

"What did you say to me?" he hissed in her face, giving her a glare that promised pain.

Anna whimpered, desperately trying to roll her head away from Russel's grip.

Russel pulled his fist back in preparation for a punch, and Anna closed her eyes.

But the blow never came. "That's enough," said a serious voice.

Anna cautiously cracked open her eyes, seeing Kai holding back Russel's arm. Though her face was out of danger, she was too scared to feel relief.

"Take your things and leave," the older man commanded, forcefully lowering Russel's arm.

There was a long pause before Russel shoved Kai's hand off of his shoulder and shoved Anna to the ground, knocking her onto her back painfully.

"Fine. We'll leave," Russel said stiffly, motioning for Parker to grab the case of beer and bag of jerky. He turned to Anna with a fierce glint in his eye, jabbing his finger at her. "But don't think we're done, Gingersnap." He reached into his pocket for out a couple of bills and threw them at Anna. "You can keep the change," he laughed, leaving with Parker in tow.

Anna watched their retreating forms while she sniffled on the ground, refusing to get up just yet. _Don't you dare cry_, she told herself, shakily picking up the thrown money. The lump that had formed in her throat was nearly choking her, and she was helpless to stop the random fall of tears that broke from her eyes.

Kai offered her a hand up, but she ignored it. She stiffly stood up and waved for the next customer to come forward, her cheery greeting forgotten.

* * *

Elsa walked away from the magically cold wall of the store. _Seriously. How does it do that? All the food's cold, but there's no ice!_

As Elsa walked down the isle in her continued search for Anna, she couldn't help but notice the strange looks she was receiving from people. They were murmuring quietly among themselves, pointing her way. She pulled her hood closer around her face.

Elsa rounded another isle, and was met again with a mass of people. She groaned. _This is hopeless. I feel like I've been searching for hours. _

Frustrated, she turned away from the isle towards the front of the store. The mass of bustling people had yet to decrease in size. Elsa frowned. _She's got to be here somewhere._ Elsa stood on her tiptoes and tried to peer over the crowd of people, but it was useless. She may be tall, but she wasn't _that_ tall. She looked around. _I need something—_

Elsa spotted a young man bent over next to a stack of boxes, placing items on a low shelf. She smirked. _That works. _

While trying to avoid collision with any of the many metal carts shoving past her, Elsa made her way to the stack of boxes. Standing on one she deemed stable, Elsa was able to easily see over the sea of people.

She was rewarded with spotting a flash of red at the edge of the store. Smiling, Elsa gently came down from her perch and again wove through the crowd. Once she broke into a clearing, she could see Anna facing away from her.

Elsa smiled in relief. _See? No big deal. Anna's alright. It was just a nightmare._

_Now get back home before Anna notices you're gone._

Elsa was about to turn and leave when she noticed Anna lift her arm and wipe her face. Then again. Then again.

_What's she doing?_

Elsa stared at the redhead, observing the subtle quiver of her shoulders as she wiped her face in random intervals.

_Is she crying?_ Elsa thought. All previous thoughts abandoned, Elsa made her way over to Anna, determined to find out what was wrong.

Elsa stood behind the redhead. As Anna carried items over the device that made the beeping noise, Elsa tapped her shoulder.

Anna turned, showing Elsa her forcefully held back tears, before turning back again, continuing to scan items.

A few seconds later, Anna's head perked up, and she turned around quickly, surprise evident in her wide eyes and gawking features. "Elsa?!" she squeaked.

Elsa waved shyly, watching as Anna's face turned from surprise to confusion and finally to anger. Elsa's hand dropped. _Great_, she thought to herself. _Should've left when you had the chance._

Anna sputtered for a response, motioning wildly with her hands. "B-Bu...How did you...Why did you..."

Sensing Anna's confusion, Elsa tried to explain by taking the jacket off.

"NoNoNoNo!" Anna cried, pulling the jacket back over Elsa. "Keep it on! Everyone will see you!" Anna swiveled her head around before glaring at the blonde. "Oh God, Elsa, I told you specifically—"

"There you are!"

Elsa was yanked backwards by a harsh grip on her arm. Looking down, she saw a mustached man wearing a uniform like Anna's. "So _you're_ the shady figure I've been hearing complaints about! I'd know your type anywhere." The old man pulled Elsa down to his level, trying to examine her face as she turned away from him. "Baggy hood, suspicious actions—you're a shoplifter!"

"What? No!" cried Anna. She felt the temperature drop around her. Looking down, she saw Elsa's feared expression as she tried to keep her face from being seen by her boss.

Mr. Weaselton huffed. "You're coming with me, young lady," he stated as he began dragging Elsa away.

"No!" Anna cried, quickly grabbing Elsa. Mr. Weaselton gave her an aghast glare. "I-I mean...one second please!" she quickly said with a nervous smile.

Anna pulled Elsa behind her. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay home!" she hissed. Elsa fumbled with her hands and opened and closed her mouth, unable to make an excuse.

"Miss Summers, you know this criminal?" asked an agitated Mr. Weaselton.

Anna spun back around. "Y-Yeah," she stuttered. "She's a distant relative visiting from…visiting from uh…Norway! She's visiting from Norway." Anna began to slowly nudge Elsa in the direction of the exit.

Anna laughed nervously during her retreat. "Sorry about this, Mr. Weaselton. It won't happen again, sir. She's kindof a sheltered kid, ya know?"

"Do not defend that hooligan, Miss Summers," commanded the now furious man. Around the three, bustling shoppers stopped and stared at the drama unfolding before them. "Relative or not, I will have her reprimanded for scaring my customers."

Elsa huddled close to Anna's back, hiding her face. "Anna," Elsa muttered nervously, eyeing the unwanted attention they were getting.

Anna ignored her. "Sir, please. I'm sure she's very sorry. She would never do anything like that on purpose." Anna continued to push Elsa towards the doors, this time more quickly.

Anna glanced behind her. They were almost to the doors. She turned around and spun Elsa around so she was facing the doors. Grabbing the blonde's shoulders, Anna continued her quickened pace."I'll take her home right now and—"

"Miss Summers, if you take one more step, _you are **fired**_!" the short man yelled, his voice echoing throughout the store.

Anna abruptly stopped walking, and Elsa looked back at her concernedly.

Smirking with power, Mr. Weaselton tapped his foot. "Bring her back over here, _now_," he commanded softly, smugness dripping from his voice.

Anna was seething where she stood, and she subconsciously tightened her grip on Elsa, digging her nails into the sweatshirt. The store was nearly quiet now, and an unwanted crowd held their breath as they watching the conflict.

When Anna had yet to move, Mr. Weaselton spoke again. "Come now, Anna. Don't be a fool like your father."

That did it. Elsa saw Anna snap. Anna roughly released her hold on Elsa and stomped over to Mr. Weaselton, stopping mere feet from him as she glared down at him.

"You know what?" she breathed out, her face scarlet in anger. "I quit," Anna stated in a voice teetering on tantrum.

The mustached man blinked, slowly processing what she said. "What?" he blurted incredulously.

Anna exploded. "You fucking heard me!" she yelled. "_I. Quit._ I'm fucking sick and tired of taking your bullshit! You treat me and everyone else here like your personal fucking slaves, and I'm sick of it!"

Anna tore her name-tag off her shirt and threw it at Mr. Weaselton's face. He fumbled to catch the tag as it harshly bounced off his glasses.

Anna leaned in close to Mr. Weaselton, and the look in her eyes made the old man cringe in fear. Anna's fists were clenched at her sides, wanting desperately to wring the neck of the man before her.

"And don't you ever _EVER_ talk about my father again," she hissed.

Anna spat at Mr. Weaselton's feet before abruptly turning and grabbing Elsa by her arm, dragging her quickly out of the store. Elsa's hood fell down while she was being dragged, but Anna was too mad to notice or care.

Elsa was dragged out and behind the store, the harsh wind whipping her and Anna's hair wildly. The back of the store was littered with trashcans and large trucks. A road came up to meet the back of the store, but there were no cars passing at the moment.

Anna roughly released Elsa's arm and stormed a few paces ahead of her, grabbing her hair in frustration as she mumbled under her breath.

"A-Anna," Elsa called softly, wanting with every fiber in her being to apologize to the redhead for the trouble she had caused.

Anna turned on her angrily. She stepped close to the blonde, tears readily running down her face. "No, Elsa. Just...Just wait here while I get the truck. Can I trust you to _at least_ do that?" she practically yelled. Elsa hung her head in shame, cringing at Anna's scathing tone.

Anna paced again. "I'm just—OH! I can't even talk to you right now!" Anna gestured angrily towards the store. "That was my fucking _job_, Elsa!" she yelled.

Elsa said nothing. Not that she really could anyways. She clasped her hands in front of her, turning her knuckles in her palm.

Anna shouldered past her roughly, and Elsa silently gasped at the surprisingly rough contact. As Anna rounded the corner of the store to go get her truck, Elsa heard her again mumbling under her breathe.

"—ristoff was right."

Elsa staggered, feeling like someone had just knocked the wind out of her. _Kristoff was right_, she repeated in her head. She felt a lump catch in her throat. _He was right_.

Elsa felt like she was drowning in regret. She was the cause of all this. Everything was her fault. After all Anna did for her, _this_ is how she repays her?

_Kristoff's right. Anna's better off without me._

Elsa felt a raindrop on her cheek. It rolled down to her chin before dripping off.

Elsa turned and walked towards where the hard ground met the grass. _Why couldn't I have just waited?_ Elsa thought despairingly. _That dream. That stupid, stupid dream._

Elsa wanted to scream. To hit something. To do anything to let out her frustration with herself. She blindly kicked beside her and felt her foot collide with something metal. She recoiled in pain, realizing her stupidity of kicking with her injured leg.

She plopped down on the curb, massaging her thigh and looking at the piles of trash rolling over the ground from the trashcan she kicked over.

It began to rain. The rain patted softly against her hair and seeped into her clothes—the clothe's _Anna_ gave her.

Still wallowing in her shame, Elsa began lazily picking at grass, thinking about the best way to apologize while she waited for Anna to drive around.

Elsa's brooding was halted when she heard a screeching noise. She slowly looked up, expecting to see Anna with her truck.

What she didn't expect to see were two black vans throwing open their doors, men and dogs rushing towards her.

* * *

**So much drama! Perfect place for a cliffy!**

**I have nothing to say, because I know I will give away what happens next if I do.**

**REVIEW PLEASE:3**


	9. Confrontations

**Hellooo, my wonderful readers!**

**Thank you StormBreeze, P6006873, brofist1412, SodeNoZangetsu, blind-saint, Claire Cooper, rundownSabEr, Mozart's Starling, CinnamonPearl517, Just me and myself, Guest, AlphaWolfPride, and jennifersmith2198 for reviewing! *sings and gives superpowers***

**The long awaited chapter has arrived! Took me way longer to write than I thought, but I hope y'all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, singing "Ayyyyyyooo. I don't own Frooooozen!"**

* * *

Anna stormed out angrily from behind the store. She crossed her arms over her chest and made extra effort to lengthen her stride as she passed in front of the "Trading Post," trying her best to ignore the murmurs and points she gained from those who witnessed her confrontation with her ex-boss.

_Kris was right. He's always right. God, why did I ever think I could deal with her? _

The already harsh wind began to blow slightly harsher once she passed the store, heading towards the street that divided it from the bank. Anna hugged her arms, slightly shivering.

_Dammit, Elsa still has my jacket._

Anna groaned audibly. Angry tears continued to force their way down her cheeks, and she furiously wiped them away, despising their existence.

She felt a wet splatter on her arm, and she looked up at the black sky. She felt another splatter on her face. And then another. And another. Soon, it was lightly raining.

Anna buried her chin against her chest, shaking her head in frustration. _Can this day get any FUCKING BETTER?!_

She crossed over into the other lot and made her way towards the back where she parked her truck, passing people loading groceries into their trunks.

_Why couldn't she have just listened to me?_

Anna's right eye became blurry, and she wiped it roughly with her hand. Rain water had now mixed in with her tears, and her clothes were absorbing so much rain that it no longer mattered whether or not she got to her truck soon.

She took a deep breath. _Just calm down and get to the truck_, she repeated in her head.

_You could forgive her, you know. She's only made the one mistake. You shouldn't have yelled at her like that_, she heard her conscience say.

Anna immediately killed the thought. This was all Elsa's fault. Everything.

_If she had just—Grr!_

After a few moments of releasing her frustration in seething groans and jarring stomps, Anna felt her anger slowly die. She was never one to stay mad for long, but she sure as hell was no where near close to forgiving Elsa. As her anger left her, its void was filled by a stinging hurt.

Anna felt fresh tears forming in her now closed eyes. _This day has just been hell._

She opened her eyes, releasing her newly formed tears, and saw her truck a few rows a head of her. She quickened her pace, impatient to get back home.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound of glass breaking.

Anna stopped and looked over her shoulder at the sudden noise, as did a few others, but saw no source for the sound. She shrugged and resumed walking.

_Someone must have dropped something, I guess._

Then there was a gunshot.

_What the heck?!_ Anna spun around, eyes wide. People around her screamed in panic and rushed to their cars when a second gunshot was heard.

She couldn't move. There were too many thoughts running through her head. Anna perked her ears to the sound of barking and yelling, and to her greatest dismay, she heard it coming from behind the store.

The air got significantly colder, and there were more sounds of glass breaking.

Anna's eyes widened. _No. Not glass. Ice!_

"Elsa!" she yelled, fear becoming her dominant emotion as she raced towards the back of the store.

_What did she do now?! _she thought frantically, dodging panicked people who ran to their cars, into the store, or to any available cover.

Anna nearly slipped and fell when she rounded the corner of the store. It was raining hard now.

She gasped when she saw the mess behind the store. She saw three men, one of which she recognized as the police Lieutenant, lying unconscious on the ground, surrounded by clumps of broken ice. A dog had ice on its muzzle and was pawing at its face, and another was frozen under a small iceberg, only its head visible.

"Elsa!" Anna called over the sound of the now pouring rain, swiveling her head around frantically. _Where the heck did she go?_

Anna heard a gunshot somewhere far off to her right and took off in that direction. She passed clumps of ice frozen to the ground and followed the frozen trail behind another plaza before it disappeared. She stopped, searching for the trail again.

Anna heard a gunshot ahead of her and followed where she thought the noise came from. She came to an alley between a store and a wall at the end of the plaza. She ran through and found the trail of ice again, as well as two more unconscious men, leading towards the forest the stores were built beside.

Anna chased after the trail of ice, passing two more whimpering dogs and another unconscious man along the way. The pounding rain was already starting to melt the ice. She heard another gunshot and sped up her pace.

* * *

Elsa was running.

The forest around her passed in a green blur as she forced her legs to keep moving. The rain pounded around her in a dull roar, soaking her hair and making her white shirt and dark jeans stick uncomfortably to her body. She tore off Anna's jacket long ago, its loose material getting caught too easily on branches to be of any use to her.

She knew she had to keep running. She was vulnerable out in the open where she was when those vans showed up, and the forest by the road seemed like her best bet.

But as Elsa dodged around trees and struggled to not trip over roots hidden in muddy puddles, she began to have second thoughts about her decision.

She heard barking and turned to see a dog jump towards her, its snarling mouth wide in preparation for an attack. Elsa stopped and spun, whacking the dog aside with a swing of her fist. She froze its torso to the ground and then continued to run, its barking becoming increasingly distant behind her.

Elsa winced as an unexpected dip in the ground caused her to fall on her hands and knees. She got up and continued running as quickly as she could, panic rising in her chest as she heard the approaching sounds of yelling.

There was another one of those loud bangs, and Elsa saw a small hole splinter into a tree next to her. She jumped backwards in shock, glancing at the hole and then backwards at her ever closer pursuers before she continued running. The bang sounded again, and she ducked fretfully.

She came upon a steep incline and began to quickly shuffle down. There was another bang.

"Agh!" she cried when something hot burned the side of her calf. Her leg gave out and she tumbled down the small hill, hidden rocks and sticks pounding against her body.

She rolled to a stop in the mud, sticks and debris clinging to her body. Mind still spinning, Elsa fumbled to get up to her hands and knees.

A weight collided with her back, and Elsa tumbled with the it. Seeing the weight as one of her pursuers, Elsa used the momentum of their rolling to kick him off harshly in the gut. She watched the man wheeze and roll violently into a bush before he stilled, unmoving.

Elsa got back on her feet and was about to continue her run when she realized she was surrounded. She was in a small clearing, and men hid in bushes and behind trees around her, pointing their weapons at her. She couldn't tell exactly how many there were, but at least the dogs seemed to be gone.

But now she was out in the open, and she was vulnerable.

Frantic, Elsa swiveled her head around, trying to look at every hidden man at once while she held up her hands threateningly. She felt the bandage on her head slough down her face, and she quickly yanked it all the way off. She tried to put weight on her injured leg, the one with the knife wound, but found that it was painfully sensitive from running for so long.

The men began firing their banging weapons, and Elsa created an ice shield around her to protect herself. Tiny holes blunted into her shield, and the banging made her ears ring. She threw blunt shards of ice at the men she could see, sufficiently knocking them out. For the ones she couldn't see, she shot towards where she heard the weapons firing from, freezing them in their wielders' hands. She took care to hold back her powers, not wanting to kill anyone.

The still conscious men threw down their frozen weapons and charged at her. Elsa dissipated her shield and blew the men at her right back into the trees with a gust of icy wind, knocking them out.

The one man at her left got close enough to throw a punch. Elsa ducked and saw from under the man's arm that another man was loading a weapon that looked different from the ones all the others had.

The man in front of her kept up his flailing barrage of punches, each of which Elsa neatly dodged while keeping her eyes on the man with the strange weapon. The man aimed his weapon at her.

Elsa grabbed the arm of the man in front of her and spun him to face the one with the weapon, using him as a body shield. The weapon silently fired, and Elsa saw a strange cylinder with a red plume at the end appear in her body shield's chest.

_A dart?_

She tossed the man to the side where he slowly stopped moving. Elsa knocked the weapon out of the other man's hand with a shard of ice and then blew him back into a tree where he too stopped moving.

Elsa paused. Her bangs were plastered against her forehead, and she blinked rain out of her eyes. Her open, panting mouth gathered water that streamed down her face. She turned around but saw no more movement. It was hard to see through the rain, and the roar of the rain hitting the leaves was near deafening. She refrained from relaxing. These men had strange ways of fighting, so she couldn't let her guard down. She tried focusing on her hearing for movement, but she couldn't—

Leaves rustled loudly behind her. Turning quickly, Elsa saw a man in a suit run from behind a bush towards the weapon she just knocked out of the other man's hands. She shot ice at the weapon, encasing it in ice and freezing it to the ground. The man stopped and looked at her.

Elsa's eyes widened when she recognized the man. His auburn hair looked significantly darker soaked with rain, but his green eyes and thick sideburns were unmistakable. She quickly fired shards of ice at the him, but he neatly evaded her attack, rolling to the side. She tried blowing him back into a tree, but again he managed to nimbly dodge.

Frustrated, Elsa increased her attacks. She threw all she had, but the sideburn man seemingly read her attacks like a book. He looked confused, actually. Almost like he didn't expect her to miss.

_How is he so fast?_

Elsa sped up her attack, but her efforts proved useless. She even tried to pin him with icicles.

The man smirked at her failed attempts.

_Why can't I hit him?! _she thought in frustration.

After nearly covering the entire clearing with ice, Elsa stopped her attack. Her arms burned from exertion, and her good leg was now shaking from the effort of holding her up for so long. She tried shooting ice again, but all that came from her hands was a weak trickle of snowflakes.

The sideburn man laughed lightly as he watched her pant. "What's wrong? You tired? Why don't you take a little nap. Old Hans will keep an eye on you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. _Hans_ slowly began to walk around the edge of the clearing in a relaxed fighting stance.

"Looks like it's just you and me," he said while he blew rainwater out of his mouth.

Elsa scoffed and kept glancing at the trees and bushes surrounding her.

_Liar. You're probably just distracting me._

Soon, Elsa began circling in the mud as well, and the two glared at each other like big cats preparing for a fight. Elsa was itching to attack the man, but that smirk of his made her uneasy.

_Something's not right. He's too confident. He has no weapon, and he knows what I can do. What's he planning?_

Hans glanced her over before speaking. "What are you waiting for? Why not skewer me with an ice pic and be done with it?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes in suspicion. _He's egging me on. He wants me to attack._

Hans gestured towards her, still keeping his body tense. "I know _you_ of all people wouldn't want to give up the chance of doing me in, but then again, your aim does seem to be severely off today."

Elsa remained suspicious.

Seeing Elsa's expression, Hans paused and smirked. He watched as Elsa's eyes roamed his body, analyzing his movements uncertainly.

His eyes suddenly widened in disbelief. "Oh my God," he softly said. Elsa cocked her head when he began laughing. "Haha! Oh my God!"

His fighting stance relaxed completely, and he was practically bent over laughing. "I can't believe it!" He stood back up, still laughing. "I knew you got hit hard, but I didn't realize it was _that _hard!"

Hans stopped laughing at Elsa's confused expression. He wiped the rain off of his face and stifled the last of his giggles. He slowly took his dark jacket off, leaving him in a white, long sleeved, button-down shirt. Becoming serious again, he narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't remember me, do you?" he asked in a voice barely audible above the sound of the rain as he tossed his jacket into a bush.

Elsa stiffened. _If I ever knew you, it was never for any good reason._

Hans huffed, his question confirmed by Elsa's guarded change in posture. He turned his head away, his face grave as he mumbled something under his breath. Elsa could see his lips moving, but she couldn't hear or lip read what he was saying.

Still serious, Hans looked down at his fist. He turned it over, almost as if he was inspecting it. His lips then turned up in a sharp smirk. "Well," he said softly.

Elsa's eyes widened when he lunged at her, surprised at his speed. She didn't have time to put up her hands to block him, and she stumbled back from a harsh blow to her face.

"If—"

_Punch_

"You—"

_Punch_

"Did—"

_Punch_

"Remember—"

_Punch_

Elsa staggered back, her mind reeling from the sudden attack as she felt her mouth fill with a metallic taste and her eye swelled. She roughly wiped the blood dripping from her mouth.

Cracking his knuckles, Hans smiled at the damage he inflicted and at Elsa's lack of defense. "You would've never let me beat you that easily."

Since her ice seemed to be useless, Elsa snarled and charged at the man, enraged by his arrogance. She threw a punch at him, but Hans stepped to the side. She fell through, struggling to catch her momentum.

She spun to kick him in the chest, but he caught her leg and punched her in the face. He released her leg, and she stumbled back.

"Seems like you forgot how to fight, too," he mocked, his smirk still plastered on his face.

Elsa whipped around and tried to punch him again. Hans blocked both of her attempts with his forearms. She tried an undercut at his chin, but Hans sidestepped and leaned back.

With the added space between them, Elsa tried to kick him again, but he punched her leg towards the ground. He then spun and punched her hard in the face, blood flinging from her mouth.

Elsa stumbled from the hit, and Hans followed with a kick to her gut that knocked the air out of her and made black spots appear at the edges of her vision. When she bent over to grasp her stomach, Hans elbowed downwards hard on her back, forcing her to her hands and knees before he kicked her in the gut and sent her rolling in the mud.

Elsa struggled to pick herself up on her knees and elbows, coughing out blood and dirt and trying to get her breath back.

"Sloppy. Very sloppy," Hans chastised while he circled her downed form.

Elsa growled. She struck out and swept his legs from under him so he fell on the ground beside her. She then rolled on top of him and formed ice over her fists before punching him.

Surprised by the attack, Hans took a hit before he caught both of her fists in his hands, crossing her arms. He smirked and rolled over his shoulder, taking Elsa with him, and kicked her off of him harshly.

Elsa flew from the hit before hitting and rolling on the ground, the ice breaking off her fists. When she stopped, she tried to get up quickly but fumbled because of her leg.

When she got up, Elsa felt the air get knocked out of her again as Hans shouldered her into a nearby tree. She crumpled slightly from the hit and held onto the tree for support as she glared at the man in front of her.

Hans laughed as he approached her. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen," he cooed.

_Shut up! _she thought angrily, infuriated by his condescending tone.

Mustering as much power as she could, Elsa shot ice at him, but he easily dodged it, closing the short distance between them and aiming another punch at her face.

Elsa saw the oncoming blow and ducked. Hans' fist hit the tree, and Elsa pivoted around him, aiming a punch of her own as he spun around to face her.

Hans dodged his head to the left and caught her wrist in a vice grip. He smirked when he saw Elsa's eyes widen at her vulnerable position. In a quick move, he turned her around and twisted her arm behind her back painfully. Elsa couldn't stop the sharp cry of pain that escaped her. She grasped her shoulder with her opposite hand, feeling like her arm was being wrenched out of its socket.

She tried vainly to pull out of his grip and was rewarded with her arm being pulled harder. Elsa winced and buckled beneath Hans when he kicked the back of her leg, forcing her to kneel.

Hans bent Elsa forward, applying extra pressure to her arm while he savored her poorly concealed whimpers of pain. "Not that I'm not enjoying this immensely, but I always thought beating you would be more fun." He shrugged. "Oh well."

Hans released her arm and kicked her back, sending her face into the mud.

He snorted as he stood beside her. "And they called you _great_. Pfft. You're pathetic."

Elsa curled her fingers in the mud into fists, grasping handfuls of the soaked dirt as she growled in frustration.

Hans felt the air temperature drop drastically. He glanced at Elsa, but she was no longer on the ground.

A hard punch to his jaw sent him spinning to the right. He staggered from the blow, rubbing his jaw and examining Elsa with a surprised curiosity as she stood a few feet in front of him.

Elsa's body posture had changed. She no longer looked burden with exhaustion, and her stance was more aggressive.

And the clear blue of her eyes was glazed over with an unnaturally dark haze.

Hans straightened, smiling. "Interesting," he said softly as if contemplating something. "So it _did_ effect you."

Elsa narrowed her eyes and lowered her stance in response.

Hans mumbled something before he clenched his fists, his face again serious as he resumed his position. "But you still won't win."

The two charged at each other. Hans swung a punch, but Elsa ducked and slid between his legs, popping up on the other side and swiftly kicking him in the back. Hans fell onto his stomach and rolled out of the way just as a blast of ice appeared where his head had been.

He jumped up and charged at her again, dodging another bolt of ice and punching her in the face. He then went to deliver a kick to her gut, but she caught his knee and drove her elbow into his thigh. Hans cried out angrily and kicked up at her face with his foot, making her release him.

Elsa materialized a dagger in her hand and slashed at Hans with a ferocity and quickness that he could barely avoid. He winced at cuts to his face and arms, moving backwards while she stepped forwards.

His back eventually hit a tree, and Elsa lunged at him with the dagger. Hans rolled off the tree and behind her, and the blade sunk into the bark. He kicked her back, shoving her against the tree.

Elsa spun and charged at Hans, delivering a barrage of quick punches to his face. He lifted his hands to block his face, and she kicked him hard in his exposed side. He flinched and bent over, and she brought both hands to slam against his head, boxing his ears and discombobulating him.

While he was still bent over, she grabbed his head and kneed him in the face, producing a crunching sound.

Hans growled angrily and grabbed her arms that were holding his head. He pulled her close and delivered a hard headbutt to her forehead.

Elsa cried out at the surprising blow and staggered backwards, holding her head.

Hans wiped the blood dripping from his nose and face and watched as her eyes turned back to the clear blue they were before, this time clouded with pain.

Elsa grasped her head, praying for the ringing in her ears to stop. Exhaustion hit her hard, and her legs nearly gave out beneath her.

_That...It happened again..._, she thought.

Hans frowned. "Not the effect desired...," he mumbled, trailing off in a voice Elsa couldn't hear. He wiped rainwater from his brow, and he smirked. "But it doesn't last long."

Elsa forced her eyes open in time to see Hans lunge towards her. He tackled her into the mud from the side. The force of the blow forced the air out of Elsa's lungs, and her chin hit the ground hard as she lay on her stomach.

Hans' weight pressed heavily against her back, but she was too exhausted to throw him off.

Still trying to recover her breath from having the air knocked out of her, Elsa felt one of Hans' thick arms wrap around her neck and squeeze, choking her. She spluttered, her head caught between the crook of his arm and his chest, and she tried desperately to pry off his arm with her hands.

Clutching his arm, Elsa summoned ice to her hands and frosted his skin. Hans recoiled in pain, releasing her and leaning back slightly. Seizing the opportunity, Elsa struggled to scramble out from underneath him.

She was almost free when he pulled her back down onto her back. She looked up at him as he leered over her, grabbing her flailing wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand.

Elsa's fear escalated to panic. Hans' other hand gripped tightly around her throat and squeezed. She choked at the cutting off of air, and she struggled to somehow free herself.

Elsa felt her lungs screaming for air. Rainwater poured onto her eyes and into her mouth, making her feel like she was drowning. Hans' face was blurry, but she was sure he was smirking again.

She felt a cold sense of dread when the light of conscience began leaving her.

* * *

Anna audibly gasped when she found the General, Hans, on top of Elsa. His back was to her, and Anna's blood subconsciously ran cold when she saw Elsa's struggling movements underneath him become weaker with every passing second. _Come on, use your ice or something!_

She thought she heard Hans speak, but the pounding of the rain made it hard to tell. Even in her panic, Anna's mind registered that for some reason Elsa was helpless to fight back.

_Oh my God, what do I do?!_ She thought frantically._ I got to do _something!

She looked around her quickly, spotting a large rock the size of a bowling ball. A plan quickly formulated in her head. She lifted it up and found that it was nearly as heavy as a bowling ball, too.

_Ok. Beat the bad guy with the rock. Easy. I can do this._

She stood up and began slowly moving out of the bush when she stopped, thinking he might hear her approach.

Elsa stopped moving.

_Just be quick, dammit! _Anna screamed in her head.

Anna raised the rock with a little struggle and raced across the clearing, hoping the deafening of the rain would mask the sound of her movements. She threw the rock down with a small huff.

It hit the General's head, and the man immediately fell forward on Elsa. Anna saw blood seep from his hair and mix with the rain that ran down his neck.

Anna threw the rock to the side while Elsa weakly rolled Hans off of her. She struggled to sit up, coughing loudly to expel water from her lungs while at the same time gulping in oxygen.

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna called, beckoning towards the forest. The redhead looked around her nervously, expecting any one of the unconscious men around them to wake up and attack them.

She looked back at Elsa, seeing that her eyelids were drooping under the haze of exhaustion while she weakly tried and failed to pick herself up.

_"General!"_ Came a call from a radio attached to the unconscious Hans' hip. _"What's your position? The backup you requested is on its way. We just need—"_

_Oh no._ "Elsa, come on! They're coming!" she yelled to the blonde, making her way to the edge of the clearing while she waited for the struggling girl.

She looked back again. Elsa was on her hands and knees. She tried to move a leg beneath her in order to stand up, but she slipped in the mud, still coughing.

_You could just leave her…_

Anna blinked as the notion crossed her mind. She could. No, she _should_. Nothing good has come from her helping this girl, just grief. Kristoff even said she would be better off with Hans. All she needed to do was walk away. Forget she saw anything—

Anna paused her thought process when Elsa turned her head towards her, her eyes nothing short of pure misery and regret. She obviously couldn't talk, but the look in her eyes said everything. _I'm sorry._

Her body was coated in mud, her clothes barely visible and the rain doing little to help wash off the dirt. Blood dripped from her panting mouth, and her body was visibly shaking from the effort of holding herself up.

Anna felt a wave of guilt crash over her. After having just gone through a near-death experience, the first thing the blonde did was ask forgiveness.

Forgiveness for losing her fucking job.

Again, Anna found herself staring into those blue eyes. Those eyes that had the power to leave her breathless. She saw overwhelming waves of sorrow, regret, and guilt crashing in the blue irises.

"An—," Elsa choked out pitifully, coughing as she fell back into the mud.

Anna swallowed dryly. She moved forwards, picking Elsa up and holding her around the waist just like when they first met. Elsa leaned heavily on her as they walked, her feet barely moving as she teetered on the edge of unconsciousness.

Anna struggled to practically carry the heavy blonde out of the clearing and hopefully out of the forest.

* * *

Hans awoke to a shaking on his shoulder. He turned his head and winced at the painful kink in his neck from lying down with his face turned into the mud. It was still raining strongly, and Hans wiped the mud off of his face and neck as he sat up. "What happened?" he mumbled angrily.

"Sir," said the middle-aged officer that woke him. "We found you unconscious—don't know for how long. We think she got way, sir."

Hans perked his head up, looking around the clearing as he remembered his fight with the blonde haired woman the officer was referring to. She was gone, and there were now officers helping those that were unconscious. He punched the ground angrily, but quickly recoiled as the jarring movement sent a wave of pain through his skull.

Hans rubbed the back of his head, feeling something gooey and warm. He brought his hand in front of his face and saw blood.

"Looks like she knocked you out with this rock, sir," said the same officer as he watched Hans examine his blood. The officer stepped away and came back with a good sized rock, pointing to the side with blood and a few strands of hair that managed to stick on through the rain.

Hans took the rock in his hand and examined it closely before he threw it into the bushes angrily. "No," he stated, standing up and ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

"No, sir?" the officer asked cautiously.

Hans wiped the mud from the front of his uniform. "She didn't throw it," he clarified.

Hans slowly walked past the officer, and the officer turned towards him curiously. "Sir, if she didn't throw it, then who did?"

"I don't know," he stopped to respond. He looked back at the place in the mud where he had pinned down the blonde. "But that was thrown from behind."

Hans resumed his walking, aiming to go to a van to take him back to the base. He seethed, and his fists subconsciously clenched tightly at his sides. "Someone helped her escape."

* * *

**Phew! That was one heck of a chapter!**

**BTW this was my first time writing a big fight scene, and I'm really curious about what y'all think about it! (love, hate, or meh) **

**So now we know a little more about Elsa...Or did that just give birth to more questions? (laughs evilly)**

**But now what will happen with Elsa and Anna? And what will Hans' next move be? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!:3 Your reviews give me super strength!**


	10. Reconciliation

**Hellooo, my sweet banana ninjas!**

**Sorry for the late update. Graduation was brutal. I had to give a speech (was seriously thinking of holding my breath and passing out), but all is good again in the world!**

**Thanks you Doggielover123, smilingpuddle, LinkGirl101, CinnamonPearl517, StormBreeze, FrozenFanatic, brofist1412, Mozart's Starling, Just me and myself, AlphaWolfPride, Nisvainiel, and Guest for reviewing! *jumps off building and catches rainbow for you* **

**Thank you all that gave feedback about the fight scene! Your advice and encouragement was amazing!**

**Disclaimer: To lazy to think of something cool. Disney owns Frozen, not meh. **

* * *

The cool water on her face felt comforting as Anna splashed it against her cheeks, hoping to wash away her thoughts and drown the cold sense of reality that was burrowing into her chest like a serpent. She prayed to wake up from this Monday nightmare, to wake up in her bed with the cool moisture on her face being that of a cold sweat from a nightmare, but every thought of hope for that fantasy was struck down by reality, its venom seeping into her mind like a poison. Water streamed down her face and ran coldly down her neck, but she was numb to the feeling.

Some droplets flung off her face onto her now dry clothes. She braced her arms on the edge of the bathroom counter, blinking out water and shaking her head.

Anna looked up into the mirror above her sink and took in her appearance. The smack of the cool water had brought some color back to her unnaturally pale face. She looked dead. Her dark freckles stood out horrifically on her chalky face, like spots on a dalmatian's pelt. Caught in an awkward phase between dampness and dryness, her hair looked wiry like that of an abused doll.

She sighed and turned off the faucet, grabbing a towel from somewhere to her right to wipe her face. Once her face was dry, she threw the towel down on the counter and exited the bathroom, taking care to ignore a certain end of the hall like it housed a victim of a plague. The hallway, and the rest of the house for that matter, was dark. All the lights were off. It was like moving in a black and white film, everything in the house being shades of grey like the weeping clouds outside.

Anna didn't want to go back to her room just yet. Her mind was racing with too many thoughts. Any attempt to control her thoughts was like trying to poke at a hornets nest, it only made it worse. So Anna resigned control of herself, becoming a passenger in the vessel of her body as her thoughts fired random commands to her limbs. She soon found her legs climbing down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mind registered that she was thirsty, so she made her way towards her cabinets to grab a glass.

_There's still that payment to pay on the house. And the truck repairs from last month. And the water bill. The electric I covered. Don't think I'm getting my paycheck this week_, Anna thought somberly. Feeling something cool, she looked down in her hand, seeing that she was holding a glass. She looked at it questioningly. _What was I doing again?_

Anna shook her head and delicately placed the glass on the counter, making the clink it made on the granite as quiet as possible in order to not disturb the song the rain was playing against the house. The sound was disturbingly soothing. Her legs moved towards the living room, but she was stopped by a hard thump to her forehead that made her stumble back into the counter.

"Dammit!" she mumbled loudly, rubbing her head and glaring at the open cabinet she had run into. The blow had thrown her back into control, and she glared at the hinged piece of wood in front of her like it was the sole reason for all her recent griefs. She slammed it harshly, ignoring the splinter in her heart that accompanied the thundering bang the cabinet made. _Dad made these…_

Anna shook her head and lumbered into the dark living room, plopping herself on the couch and grabbing the remote. She began =flipping through the channels absentmindedly, hoping to find some reality show to drag her away and help her escape from her own life.

_God knows where I'll get another job. Half the town already left because they laid so many people off. Damn economy._

_"—ve from Corona National Forest. Happenings earlier here today have the whole town in panic. Several gunshots were heard—"_

Anna perked up her head at the familiar tone of the town's news anchor. The blue-suited, middle aged man was huddled under a green umbrella, trying and somewhat succeeding to speak above the roar of the storm around him. Behind him, cops and military personnel were swarming around. Some were being led out of the forest to waiting ambulances while others were preventing news crews and bystanders from entering the woods blocked off with yellow tape.

Ignoring the rambling of the news anchor, Anna watched the men being led to the ambulances. Her mind subconsciously processed the why, how, and who of their injuries, but she stopped her mind before it could get to the _who_. Some men were being carried on stretchers and some stumbled while holding bleeding wounds.

Her attention was caught when the camera suddenly began bumping as it chased the running news anchor towards the edge of the forest, breaking past the line of officers and military.

Anna shuffled in her seat on the couch when she saw the man emerging from the forest that had caught everyone's attention. Several microphones were shoved towards the man, and his face blinked white as cameras flashed pictures of his annoyed expression.

Hans pushed roughly through the crowd of news crew that followed him to what Anna assumed was an ambulance truck. Judging from the blood that soaked the collar of his white albeit drenched shirt, Anna guessed he needed one._ Courtesy of me. _

Over the chorus of rain and excited voices, Anna found her suspicions confirmed when Hans plopped down between the doors of an ambulance truck, two nurses immediately coming to his aid and seeing to his wounds.

The camera got oddly close to Hans' face, and the sideburn man glared at it in annoyance, almost as if he were restraining from throwing it. The camera man mumbled his apologies, and the camera once again became normally distanced away.

_"General Hans, sir!"_ the news anchor battled to say over the symphony of questions bombarding the General from other news crews. Hans' eyes flicked up to the man. _"What in the world happened, sir?"_

The other news crew voices hushed and jabbed their microphones and recorders into Hans' face, waiting for an answer. Hans glanced over them all slowly.

_"Well,"_ he began, wincing when one of the nurses applied pressure to the wound on his head. _"We were in pursuit of a dangerous criminal__—_" A wave of questions immediately flooded the General, but he silenced them with a wave of his hand. _"Her personal information is classified—"_

_"So it was a girl?!"_

_"Why is she classified?"_

_"How old is she?"_

_"Why is the military after her?"_

_"Is she a terrorist?"_

_"What's she wanted for?"_

_"What're her motives?"_

Hans waved his hand impatiently and raised his voice. _"Like I said!"_ he yelled, waiting for the voices to calm down. _"Her information is classified. She's not a terrorist, but she's dangerous. Lieutenant Duke is setting up a police perimeter around the town to help capture her. As for why military is involved, I just wanted to lend my help. This is my town too, and I can't simply stand by while some maniac runs loose," _he said, his sickly sweet voice dripping with sincerity and concern.

Hans sighed dramatically. _"As for her motives…We don't know. As you can see from today, she attacks without reason—"_

Anna turned the television off and threw the remote down on the couch. She grit her teeth together roughly, ignoring the shiver that ran through her body when they ground. _Great. Now the whole town knows about her._ She threw her head into her hands with a groan. Her life was falling apart at the seems, and now everyone could tune in to watch. _ What've I gotten myself into?_

Feeling a vibration in her pocket, Anna dug out her phone. She felt her heart drop and the last sting anchoring her calmness snap when she saw Kristoff's face on the caller I.D. Fear and anxiety dug their claws into her chest, making her breath hike as her airway narrowed in their grip. She contemplated whether or not to answer.

Anna clicked the answer button just before the call went to voice-mail. "H-Hello?" she answered, her voice slightly coarse.

_"Anna! Oh thank God!"_ Anna heard her friend sigh heavily in relief. _"What the hell happened today? Are you seeing the news right now?"_

Anna cringed when his voice quickly turned from concerned to slightly angry. Her brain was setting off signals to hang up and run away. Kristoff was never angry at her. She regretted having answered the phone. "Yeah…Kris, can we please not talk about this right now?" Anna asked softly, tucking one of her legs beneath her nervously.

_"I thought you said you were going to leave her at home! I can't believe you were stupid enough to bring her to work with you! I told you people would see her, now look what happened!"_ he yelled.

"I-It's not my fault, Kris. She just followed m—"

Kristoff cut her off. _"I knew this would happen. You should've never gotten involved with her,"_ he seethe in a disturbingly calm voice.

Anna scrambled to defend herself. "But we got out of there before—"

_"**WE**?! You telling me YOU were in the middle of that fucking gun fight?!" _he yelled, surprise and concern woven into his angry voice.

"No!" Anna answered quickly. Panic made her eyes smack wide and her muscles tense under a fresh shot of adrenalin. "Kris, please, they were going to kill Elsa, and—"

_"And then all our problems would be solved, and you would go back to being normal. God, why do you do this all the time?" _His voice calmed down but his words still stung.

Anna bit her lip, fighting vainly against the tears that had already begun to form in her eyes at her friend's shouting.

"Kristoff, I-I'm sorry—"

_"You know what—forget it. Just forget it. I have to get back to work. You're on your own."_

"Kris_—_," Anna began but stopped when she heard the line hang up. She slowly brought her phone down to her lap. She felt like she was drowning, the air around her becoming think and an unseen burden pressing down on her shoulders. Her vision blurred as she stared into her lap. She'd done it. It finally happened. The one person she had trusted to stand with her through everything was gone. She hadn't lost him. He left her.

Her best friend was gone. Her _only _friend was gone.

_Please..._, Anna thought desperately, feeling her sanity begin to crack under the force of her suppressed panic like a shot a thin pane of glass. She just wanted someone to tell her everything was alright. That everything was going to be okay.

But there was nobody. And Anna knew everything wasn't alright.

She was completely and utterly alone.

Molten tears began to flow freely down Anna's face, and she didn't try to stop them.

* * *

Elsa cracked open her eyes and was met with dim darkness. She turned her head on something soft—her pillow—and looked at the rain pounding on the window that had woken her. She stared at it for a minute, her eyes locking on a single raindrop and watching as it sluggishly raced another to the bottom of the sill where it was swallowed into a small pool that had formed on the outside edge. She felt at peace. The dull hum of the rain soothed her mind and hypnotized her to near happiness.

Then she remembered.

Memories of the day flashed at light speed through her mind of what she had done. What Hans had done. What _Anna_ had done.

She stared up at the ceiling and found a familiar dusty fan looking back. She was back in her room. Well, not _her_ room, but still.

She lifted herself up into a sitting position and clutched her head when a feeling of vertigo overcame her. She turned her legs over the side of the bed while it passed.

When her mind was clear, Elsa put her hands on her knees and looked at the pile of items that was now on the small stand next to her bed. There were bandages, a change of clothes, and a large bowl of water with a towel next to it.

_Anna. _

_She must've brought me back after I passed out. _

Elsa felt like someone just cut her heart open and poured salt on the open wound. _She must be really mad._ Her eyes started to prick with the beginning of tears, but she roughly wiped them away.

_Don't you dare cry. This is all your fault._

_You dragged Anna into this mess._

Elsa shook her head and reached for the cloth next to the bowl. She wet the rag and began washing the wounds on her body before applying bandages like Anna had done. She wished Anna was there to help her. She fumbled with the bandages like someone trying to write with their non-dominant hand for the first time. She winced when she accidentally hurt herself and growled when the bandages wouldn't apply how she needed. When she was tolerably finished, she changed into the dry clothes, ignoring the sweat and grime that was still in her hair like the guilt on her mind.

_I need to apologize._

Even though the mere thought of seeing Anna right now terrified her, Elsa needed the redhead to know how sorry she was for causing all this mess.

_She might hate me forever, but I need to at least tell her I'm sorry._

Elsa pushed herself off the bed with some difficulty and limped towards the door and into the dark hall. All the lights in the house seemed to be off. Anna's door was open, but she wasn't inside. Looking towards the staircase, Elsa made her way carefully downstairs. She walked slowly, feeling like she was descending into a lion's den.

The kitchen tile was cold under her bare feet. Holding one hand to her chest and another on the wall for stability, she swiveled her head around, looking for Anna. She heard a soft whimpering coming from the living room. Leaning into the room, Elsa's face followed the sound to the source and stopped at the couch where Anna was sitting, crying into her hands.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

_I'll just make her mad._

Elsa slowly walked towards Anna, crouched and careful to not make any unwanted noise. But despite her efforts, Anna heard her muffled approach and huddled into the armrest and as far away from her as possible.

Elsa paused and slowly stood straight. She shuffled her hands in front of her uncertainly before tentatively reaching out with one hand, intending to comfort the redhead. But before her hand could touch Anna's shoulder, the redhead roughly turned her head to face the blonde.

"What do you want?" she demanded acidly, her voice coming out as a trembling hiss.

Elsa quickly retracted her hand to her chest, her other hand grasping it almost protectively. Anna's eyes were red and heavily swollen from crying. Her brow was angled down into a deep scowl, and her lips were pulled into a taunt white line.

Elsa tore her eyes from the angry girl's tear stained face and looked at the floor, shuffling her hands nervously. She cautiously brought her gaze back to the redhead and saw that her expression remained the same.

"A-Anna…" Elsa began, her voice shaky.

_Crap. You can't talk, you idiot!_

Elsa's eyes widened. She closed her mouth, biting her bottom lip, and made a humming noise like she was trying to say something but her closed mouth was preventing its escape.

Anna shot up out of her seat. Elsa fearfully leaned away when Anna stood on her tiptoes to look her eye-to eye, her snarling face centimeters away. She breathed harshly through flaring nostrils like a bull resisting a charge, and tears continued their steady flow down her glistening cheeks like they were faucets.

"What. Do. You. Want." she spat, her body trembling with pent up anger.

Elsa glanced around frantically, looking anywhere but at the redhead. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a small choking noise.

"What do you want from me?! _Huh?!_" Anna yelled, leaning impossibly closer.

Elsa stared at Anna, not knowing what to say or do in response.

Anna huffed angrily and shoved past Elsa, marching up the stairs. Elsa flinched when she heard a door slam. When the house again became quiet, the drum of the rain again began to lull her with its song, imploring her to clear her mind and find peace.

Elsa shook off the feeling. She didn't deserve peace.

The blonde looked down in shame before slowly limping back up to her room as well.

* * *

Snarling, Anna threw herself on her bed, crying into her pillow.

_Why me? Why? My life is already fucked up. What did I do to deserve this?_

She screamed into her pillow, a sound that quickly morphed into a choked sob. She knew she was overreacting. She felt like any moment her mother would come through her door and chastise her for acting like a stubborn four-year-old.

But she didn't stop. She thrashed in her bed and screamed into her pillow to her heart's content, enjoying the split second of relief it brought her.

There was a harsh rumble from the sky, and Anna flinched, pausing her tantrum as her body froze in terror.

_Mama, Papa..._, she thought desperately, waiting for her parents to come through her door and cradle her like they always did during thunder storms. They would soothe away her fears with soft coos and warm hugs.

But they were gone. Kristoff was gone. Anna was alone.

She felt so small.

Tired from her struggles, she finally calmed down, turning onto her back and sprawling over her bed as she glared at the ceiling. Her anger was beginning to dissipate and be replaced by hurt. She hated this cycle of her emotions. It was like an unwanted turn of the seasons.

And unsurprisingly, the hurt was soon followed by its favorite companion, guilt. The most hated of her emotions. The feeling of a thousand needles being stabbed into her chest that made her want to jump in a lake a drown herself.

_What did _Elsa_ do to deserve this?_ she heard her conscience say. _Exist?_

Anna turned onto her side, sniffling and wiping away tears that blurred her vision, her heart heavy like a stone in her chest.

_You asshole. She was probably just trying to apologize, and you go and traumatize her._

Anna laughed, a sound that sounded pitiful when combined with her sobs. _Yep. That's me._

_I mess everything up._

* * *

_Who am I?_

Elsa sat on the edge of her bed, racking her brain for an answer to the question she had been asking herself over and over for the past few days. It felt so empty not knowing yourself, to have no belonging or purpose. To know that the world wouldn't even bat an eye if you keeled over and died right then because you were an unwanted addition. Elsa searched within her hallowed self for anything to identify herself, but _Elsa_ was the only answer she ever found. Her name.

That sideburn man knew more about her than she did apparently.

She looked down at her pale hands, turning them over as she inspected them. She twitched her fingers and made a small flurry of snow.

**_What_**_ am I?_

She wasn't like Anna or Kristoff. She was different. A bad different.

_I don't belong here at all. Everything's so strange._ Elsa sighed and shook her head. _And all I managed to do so far is hurt Anna._

Elsa put her head in her hands. _I really am a monster._

She felt hot tears begin to form in her eyes again, but she blinked them away.

There was a deep, throbbing pain in her chest that she couldn't ignore. It was like someone had turned her chest to glass and smashed it into a billion pieces. She tried to make the pain go away, but it would come back just as strong no matter what she thought of to distract herself.

Elsa heard a crack and looked up. Frost had covered over the window and over the walls in the room, and she was dully aware that the temperature had dropped.

Elsa waved her hand to make the frost dissipate, but as soon as it disappeared, it began to grow back. She tried over and over, but the frost refused to stay away.

Elsa growled in frustration. She looked at the bowl of water next to her and saw that it was beginning to crystallize from the cold temperature.

_Great. Anna's probably freezing then._

Moving on impulse, Elsa stood up and picked up the blanket on her bed, intending to give it to the redhead. She headed towards the door of her room but hesitated.

_Come on. It's the least you can do._

Elsa cautiously opened the door and tip-toed down and across the hall to Anna's room. She stood in front of the plain white door, clutching the blanket to her chest.

_She probably doesn't even want to see me right now._

Elsa slowly lifted her hand and knocked, but the sound was muted under the sound of a loud thundering and flash of light.

Not hearing an answer from her knock, Elsa slowly turned the door knob and peered her head inside. "Anna?" she called softly.

Elsa looked towards the corner of the room and found the redhead curled up in the corner of her bed with her back against the wall. Her knees were pulled tight to her chest, and she was sobbing into her arms.

And she was clearly shivering.

Elsa flinched at the sight. _I made her like this. _She fiddled with the blanket in her hands and glanced around the room, contemplating retreat.

_Come on, you coward!_

Elsa stepped into the room and towards the bed, stopping at the side. She held the blanket to her chest like a shield. "Anna?" she called again, this time a little bit louder.

Anna glanced up from where she had her face buried. Elsa could only see one of her eyes, and it was still as red, puffy, and tearful as it was before. The cerulean orb stared at her unwavering, waiting for the blonde to do whatever it was she had disturbed it for.

Elsa fumbled for a second before she quickly extended the blanket forwards. Anna's eye shifted from her face to the blanket, lingered for a second, and then slowly back again. Encouraged by Anna's lack of yelling, Elsa smiled shyly and held out the blanket further.

Anna's eye zeroed in on Elsa's face. Behind its guarded expression, Elsa saw an emotion pass, but she couldn't tell whether or not it was anger.

When Anna had still yet to move towards the blanket offering, Elsa's smile fell, and she pulled the blanket back towards her chest, anxiety and panic crashing over her like cold water.

_Just get out of here. Now. Go. _

Elsa turned on her heel to quickly dash out of the room but was stopped by a pair of warm arms circling around her upper body.

Elsa froze under Anna's touch. The redhead pressed her face into her shoulder and shook her head.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm so—so so sorry," she shakily said, breaking down into a new fit of sobs.

Surprised at the sudden declaration, Elsa nimbly turned in Anna's arms, circling her own arms tentatively around Anna's middle. At the change in position, Anna moved her arms slightly higher to grasp around the blonde's neck and buried her face into her chest.

"Anna," Elsa said softly, feeling Anna's tears dampen her shirt.

_I'm the one who's sorry._

Light flooded the dark room, and there was a heavy crash of thunder. Letting out a small squeak, Anna tightened her grip around Elsa's neck, and the blonde felt the redhead's legs give out beneath her. Surprised, Elsa caught Anna before she dragged the both of them to the floor. With one hand still around her lower back, Elsa grabbed Anna beneath her knees and carried her bridal style to the bed.

Elsa delicately laid her on the bed and bent up, but Anna's grip around her neck tightened and brought her back down, nearly colliding their faces together. Elsa braced her hands on the bed to avoid having her torso fall on the redhead.

"P-Please don't go," Anna whimpered. There was another crash of thunder, and Anna's grip tightened. Elsa nodded in understanding and carefully climbed in bed, Anna's arms still around her neck.

Once in bed with the redhead, Anna tightened her grip and buried her face into the crook of Elsa's neck.

Elsa blushed scarlet.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa. I really screwed up. Kris-Kristoff's right. I mess e-everything up."

Elsa restrained the growl that threatened to escape her mouth. She wanted desperately to tell Anna that she absolutely did _not_ mess anything up. Elsa was the one to blame. Anna was the hero of the day, saving her from Hans. That shaggy haired idiot was wrong.

Anna buried her face deeper, and Elsa felt hot tears tickle down her neck. She let out a deep breath through her nose, her anger evaporating like steam as she concentrated on comforting the hiccuping girl in her arms. Elsa pulled Anna close. "Anna," she cooed softly, trying to convey some sort of comfort into that one word.

Elsa nuzzled her face in the redhead's hair, humming and rubbing soothing circles in Anna's back for the duration of the storm.

* * *

**Awwww luv them! **

**Don't know if this is moving too fast, but I'm just so happy I finally got to write them cuddling again:3**

**And yes, in case it was hard to catch, Anna has a fear of thunderstorms. **

**Poor Elsa:( Doesn't even know who she is...yet**

**REVIEW PLEASE:3 Your reviews give me super strength!**


	11. Crazy Wheel

**Hellooo peeps!**

**Thank you spammer206, Mozart's Starling, CinnamonPearl517, princezilla, LinkGirl101, brofist1412, smilingpuddle, FrozenFanatic, kassdunn, SatoshiKyu, AlphaWolfPride, IceMaster1928, and Guest for reviewing! *jumps on broom and gives power to Defy Gravity***

**So...I've started another fic. It's called Barefoot on the Roof. I had some major writer's block with First Encounters and found that the easiest way to deal with it was to write something else. It worked:D**

**Disclaimer: When the crazy wheel slows down...Where will I be?...Still not owning Frozen...(You guys should seriously check out this song. It's called Where I Want To Be from the musical Chess and it fits Hans PERFECTLY)**

* * *

At the sound of the whistle, Sven pelted from Kristoff's side towards the poor intern in the bite suit. The small man tried to wobble away in fright as the racing German Shepard advanced, but he only made it a few feet away from his original position before Sven pounced at his back, tackling him to the ground.

The man squealed when Sven bit into his cushioned upper arm and began thrashing his head. His whole body jerked at the canine's fierce thrashing, his head bumping the cushioning of his helmet and his nose hitting against his face mask.

Kristoff held his fingers to his mouth and whistled again. Sven responded immediately, releasing his whimpering victim and racing back across the field to his master's side. The intern struggled to get up, rocking back and forth like a turtle stuck on its back. Officers standing by with their own canines took pity and moved forwards to help the poor man to his feet, his limbs splaying out awkwardly because of the immense padding.

Kristoff smiled tiredly when Sven skid to a stop in front of him. "Good boy, Sven," Kristoff congratulated, trying and failing to put enthusiasm into his voice as he weakly pet the dog's head. Sensing something wrong with his master and being impatient to receive a proper reward for his demonstration, Sven barked and whined.

"Sorry, boy," Kristoff whispered, standing up to face the other officers. Sven whined at his side, confused and concerned about Kristoff's behavior, but nonetheless sat obediently.

Closing his eyes, Kristoff let out a deep breath through his nose and folded his arms behind his back, his shoulders square and his feet straight as he addressed the men in front of him. "And that is the drill you all will be practicing. Just a simple whistle to train your dog to attack and retreat on command. Any questions?"

The trainees shook their heads animatedly, some nervous and others excited about practicing the drill.

"Good. Now take your places on the field and do it one team at a time, ten times each," Kristoff instructed, pointed to the marked areas on the fenced field behind him.

The intern in the bite suit gaped at Kristoff's instruction. He waddled around and turned his helmeted head towards the long row of trainee-canine teams. He groaned audibly, and Kristoff could have sworn he heard the man sob.

Once the teams were situated to begin the drill, Kristoff sighed and turned towards the police station, Sven following at his heels. The grass was short and dry from the summer heat, making each step a loud crunch.

The police station was pretty much empty at the moment. Lieutenant Duke moved headquarters near the military base a few months ago. Kristoff could understand. The station was a complete wreck, like an abandoned safe-house from a zombie apocalypse. The air-conditioning was broken, only one toilet worked (and it didn't even have a seat), and at max it could maybe hold one-sixth of all the officers the police force now had under its command.

It was scheduled to be demolished, but Kristoff, not wanting to waste money in building a new station, had suggested using the old station for K-9 unit training. The place was now rigged with multiple scent boxes and rooms for training the dogs in an inside environment, and the fenced field outside was an added bonus.

Kristoff sat in a lawn-chair under the lip of the roof of the station, huddling into the small amount of shade it provided. Sven sat beside him, leaning his furred head on his thigh and looking up with his big, chocolaty eyes, his eyebrows twitching and his ears flat against his head as he whined in concern.

Kristoff whipped the sweat from his brow before he looked down at his companion, regretting looking into those puppy-dog eyes that implored him to talk about what was wrong.

Sighing and shaking his head, Kristoff slumped forward, slowly petting Sven's head with one hand. "I feel like shit, Sven. I really screwed up this time."

Sven cocked his head whimpered. _Why?_

"You know why," Kristoff halfheartedly spat, his voice a course mumble. He rubbed his face with his hand, easing his facial muscles from frowning and scowling all day. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, thoughts of what he'd said to Anna keeping him up like a never ending buzz in his head. He'd yelled at her. At _Anna_. His best friend since the beginning and to the end of time.

Even worse, he'd cut her off. _Abandoned_ her. Kristoff knew that he was her only friend, and yet he left her alone. Small town politics prevented the outsider redhead from ever "clicking-in" since she lived so far away. Anna was never one to be clingy, but she always sent messages when she needed him, even if she didn't know it. Her energy would be down, she would talk or act strange, or she would try to act sophisticated to just name a few symptoms. And with her parents gone, Kristoff was the only rock she had left to stand on.

And he'd abandoned her.

Kristoff's chest caved under the wave of guilt like the blow of a sledgehammer. He stilled his hand, stopping in mid-stroke on Sven's head. "I feel like a major jerk, Sven."

Sven barked softly as to not disturb the hand on his head. _You kindof were._

Kristoff leaned back in his chair, scowling as he glared at the grass in front of his feet. "Well, what should I do?" he asked, his voice soft and desperate.

Kristoff could have sworn Sven rolled his eyes. _Apologize._

Kristoff almost scoffed at the idea. What he'd done was inexcusable and non-fixable. "But—"

Sven barked loudly this time, snapping up his head and forcing away Kristoff's hand. His ears perked up and he whined in frustration, almost a growl.

Kristoff sighed, a small smirk gracing his lips. "Sometimes I really don't like you," he pouted.

Sven opened his mouth and lolled his pink tongue out, his tail happily thumping against the grass. Chuckling at his dog's antics, Kristoff stood up, playfully pushing Sven away when he began nudging him towards the fence gate.

Stopping their drill, the trainees turned toward him questioningly when they saw him leaving. The intern in the body suit weakly lifted his head from the ground while his cushioned back was mauled.

Kristoff blinked. _Forgot about them. _Kristoff hugged his stomach with one hand, bending over and making a whining groan. "Sorry guys," he wheezed out, faking a pained grimace as he staggered towards the gate. When he reached the gate, he opened it with one hand. "I don't really feel good right now. You guys just finish that and repeat yester—"

"Is something wrong, Mr. Bjorman?"

Kristoff whipped his head around at the mention of his name, his eyes facing a thick, medal-clad chest in uniform. He looked up at the large man before him and swallowed dryly. Scrambling to straighten up, Kristoff managed an rushed salute. "M-Mr. Duke Lieutenant, sir. Hello, sir," Kristoff stuttered nervously, his face reddening in embarrassment.

Duke laughed deeply, his large chest bouncing at the action. He clapped Kristoff on the shoulder, nearly knocking the blonde down. "Don't look so scared, boy! I don't bite," he said, laughing at his own joke. Kristoff laughed along halfheartedly.

The Lieutenant abruptly calmed down from his laughing, his ebony eyes calculating as they analyzed Kristoff. "Our new trainer, eh? What's wrong, man? Why going home this early in the afternoon?" he asked, his voice surprisingly concerned.

Kristoff gaped for a second, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he scrambled to remember why he was leaving. "Y-You see, sir…I uh…I-I'm not feeling too well," he quickly said, hugging his stomach and bending over with a feign grimace when he remembering that he was supposed to be sick.

Duke grunted, his face now stoic. "I see. Well, I hope you're able to put our hounds back into fighting shape soon. They had somewhat of a traumatic experience chasing that criminal the other day."

Kristoff blinked at the mention of the criminal the Lieutenant was speaking of. His mind immediately began to drift to thoughts of Anna, but before guilt could again hook itself into his mind, he opened his mouth and responded, "Yes, sir."

Duke again grunted and motioned for Kristoff to walk through the open gate. "Well, run along, boy. Feel better. I don't need you getting anyone else sick."

Kristoff nodded his head and slid past the large man towards his truck, Sven again at his side. Kristoff looked over his shoulder, watching the Lieutenant close the gate and mumble something under his breath that he was barely able to make out.

"We'll need every man we can get."

* * *

"Good job! Now, just tilt the pan to move the batter around…"

Elsa nodded stiffly at the order, her tongue poking the inside of her cheek and her brow angling downwards in a look of deep concentration.

She delicately tilted the pan, the blob of batter on the left side trickling downwards, catching oil and pooling on the other side. But other than making a few streams to the other side, the batter on the left side remained where it began, small bubbles poking through its pale surface as it began hardening into a soft cake.

Eyes widening in panic, Elsa squeaked, clenching her teeth. She hunched over the pan, getting her face dangerously close as she attempted to scrape the blob to cover the rest of the pan with the spatula she held in her right hand.

Hearing Anna laugh, Elsa's face immediately reddened in embarrassment. She bit her lip and turned away, trying to hide her shame.

Anna came to her side. "Come on, Elsa, you can do it," she said encouragingly. Still looking away with her eyes now squeezed shut, Elsa shook her head, releasing the pan and thrusting the spatula into Anna's hands. Anna rolled her eyes, took the spatula, and placed it on the counter beside the stove. She moved behind the blonde, turning her shoulders so she was once again facing the stove.

Anna grasped Elsa's cold hand and put it around the handle of the pan. The blonde stiffened, holding her breath when Anna moved behind her. The redhead leaned against her back, one hand holding Elsa's forearm that was holding the pan and the other on her opposite shoulder. "Let me help you," Anna said cheerily, leaning her face beside Elsa's.

The blonde's eyes widened so much she thought they would pop out of her head. Her grip on the pan was numbly tight, and her opposite hand clutched at the fabric of her shorts like a lifeline. She tried desperately not to move, to not even twitch least she scare off the beautiful redheaded creature that chose to get so close to her.

Anna grasped her wrist, making her lift the pan. Elsa's limbs moved stiffly, like that of a rusty marionette.

Elsa choked and her eye twitched when she felt the redhead's chest press up against her back. Anna took no notice of her friend's silent suffering. She simply manipulated the pan to spread the batter. Elsa felt her twist and raise her arm to tilt the pan on its side.

_Oh my God._

Anna laughed. Elsa could feel it reverberate through her body as her quick breathes tickled her neck. Her mind was telling her to run away, but it seemed the only muscle that got that message was her heart, fluttering faster than a hummingbird's wings.

_Oh. My. God._

Elsa was holding her breath for so long that she was beginning to see black spots dance at the edge of her vision. Her pulse pounded in her ears as her heart beat against her chest like a bass drum, and despite her lungs screaming for air, she was too frozen to open her mouth.

_OH. MY. GOD._

Elsa felt her legs tremble. Anna was talking. No, she was screaming, shaking Elsa roughly by the shoulders. Blinking in confusion, Elsa allowed herself to breathe and move around freely. Her senses came back to her. She could hear Anna squeal and could smell something burning. She looked down at her cooking. She had tilted the pan too far, causing the batter to plop out of the pan onto the red-hot stove.

And it was on fire.

Elsa screamed shortly in panic, throwing the pan from her grasp where it clanged somewhere on the floor behind her. Judging by the multiple banging sounds beside her, Elsa guessed that Anna was somewhere opening cabinets.

_Anna, this thing is on fire! Help me!_

Scrambling with her hands, Elsa threw out her palms and summoned snow, coating the flame in a pile of powder and effectively putting out the fire.

Shoving her out of the way, Anna rushed from behind Elsa, hauling a large red can with a black hose on it. When Anna gripped the silver clasp on top, white stuff shot out from it with a deep hiss. The foam that came out coated the stove, counter, floor, and surrounding cabinets under a thick layer of white.

When Anna was finally done shooting, she slowly lowered the can, hyperventilating. She stared at the white pile, waiting for it to blaze again.

The now white kitchen was silent, the dull buzz of silence ringing in both girls' ears.

Elsa turned her head towards Anna to make sure she was unharmed, and she was utterly surprised when found the redhead beginning to laugh.

Elsa blinked incredulously as Anna stared at her, her cheeks puffing with air and her eyes watering. She covered her mouth with a hand, but a laugh and snort bubbled past her lips. Releasing the pent up air in her mouth, Anna keeled over and pointed at Elsa's face, laughing hysterically.

_What?_ Elsa thought, blinking in confusion. She cocked her jaw and pouted, her face a scowl as she waited for the redhead to explain herself.

Anna wiped her eyes. "You-u...Y-Your face," she wheezed between giggles before she was thrown into another fit of laughter.

_My face?_ Elsa reached up, wiping the side of her face from her eye to her chin. Feeling something wet, she pulled her hand back and saw the white foam.

She turned back to Anna who was still laughing. Elsa blushed considerably, half of her reddened face hidden under a white mask. She crossed her arms and glared at Anna, waiting for the girl to stop. But she didn't. She didn't appear to even begin to calm down. The red can slipped from Anna's hands as she grabbed her stomach, painful from laughing so much.

"Ow!" Anna yelled mid-snort, her laughing face contorting in a convoluted look of pain. She grasped her left foot, massaging her big toe, and hopped around, muttering curses under her breath. Anna's hopping foot slid from beneath her on the white foam, landing her on her back with her limbs spread awkwardly around her. "Ow..."

Elsa didn't even try to hold back the laughter that erupted from her chest. She bent over, slapping her knee and hugging her chest.

Anna pouted where she sat, crossing her arms. Foam soaked into her clothes and hair and was dripping down her face. "Yeah Yeah We're even," she mumbled, not being able to resist laughing herself when Elsa let out a surprisingly non-regal snort.

Taking pity on her friend, Elsa reigned in the last of her fits of laughter and helped the shorter girl to her feet, careful not to slip like Anna had. "Thanks," Anna said when she was back on her feet, one hand in Elsa's while the other grasped her upper arm for support. Elsa smiled.

Anna's face flushed scarlet and she quickly scrambled away from the blonde. "U-Um, l-let me get that off your face. You look like the Phantom of the Opera." Using the counter for support, Anna carefully walked over the tile to a kitchen drawer, pulling out an old looking hand towel. Not trusting herself to make the return journey to the stove without slipping, Anna motioned for Elsa to come to her.

When the blonde was in front of her, Anna pulled Elsa's face close, using one hand to rub off the foam on her face with the towel while the other cupped her clean cheek. Leaning against the counter, Elsa scrunched her eyes closed as the rough material of the towel wiped across her face.

When Anna was finished, she leaned back and giggled, tossing the towel on the counter. "Next time, let's try something that's not so hazardous. You can teach me how to French braid or something."

Elsa nodded and smiled shyly, blushing at her failed attempt at cooking pancakes. After the storm, Anna had resumed teaching Elsa about…her world? Elsa apparently wasn't from there, so it wasn't hers, so it was definitely Anna's world. At first it was just cars and movies and things like that, but now, after Elsa's asking through a very frustrating game of charades, it was cooking.

Elsa reached forward and wiped off a splatter of foam on Anna's cheek, her hand delicately shaping around her jaw as her thumb caressed her cheek and uncovered the expanse of freckles beneath the foam. Elsa stayed her hand there, mesmerized by the velvet softness of the redhead's tan skin. Lifting her hand over Elsa's, Anna subconsciously leaned into her cool touch, the chill seeping into her face and calming her in a way that made her hum in content. Feeling a sprinkle of heat coat over her cheeks, Anna giggled and smiled at Elsa who mirrored her blush and returned the gesture, a warm, genuine smile gracing her lips.

Suddenly, Elsa blinked and tilted up Anna's chin, her brow slightly furrowing and her head cocking to the side in confusion.

It was then that Anna realized how close their face's were. Being this close to the blonde, Anna could see for the first time that she had a light spread of nearly white freckles over her nose that dissipated under her eyes. There were a few rebellious hairs on her left eyebrow that stuck straight up against the otherwise flawless curved brow, like a clump of fur gone un-groomed on a cat. Her mouth was open in a small "o" that enabled Anna to see a peek of pink tongue and straight, photoshop-quality white teeth that were strangely flat, almost like Elsa had a teeth grinding problem or was just a natural born herbivore.

_So she _is_ human..._, Anna thought absentmindedly. Not that Elsa was necessarily _human _per se. She just wasn't _perfect. _She was normal. She had her faults, and for some reason, Anna found that oddly attractive.

Anna moved her gaze to Elsa's eyes and watched them flicker slightly as they analyzed her own face, almost like they were searching for something. Her eyes stopped slightly below her eyes, and Anna blushed when she realized that Elsa was staring at her lips.

Elsa felt her mind go numb, almost as if she was doing something familiar. Anna's face dominated more and more of her vision as she tentatively leaned closer, tilting her head slightly. Her head was buzzing with a warm feeling of nostalgia and there was a fleeting tickle at the back of her mind, like she was trying to remember something.

Anna felt her heartbeat quicken as Elsa inched closer, her cool breath dancing against her lips as their noses brushed. "Elsa—"

Suddenly, the front door opened.

Flinching away from each other, both girls spun towards the intrusion, Elsa's hand quickly leaving Anna's face.

Kristoff slowly opened the door, first peering only his head inside before fully opening the door and walking in. He was wearing a black shirt, dark blue shorts with dog bones on them, brown flip flops, and a towel around his neck that draped over either of his shoulders.

Anna stiffened at the sight of her friend, her blush immediately draining from her face. She stared at him unblinkingly, her hands clutching nervously in front of her.

Taking a step further into the room, Kristoff cleared his throat, leaving the door open behind him. His long face and pleading eyes made him look like a kicked puppy. "A-Anna, about what I said yesterday—"

He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Elsa was already striding past him, grabbing both ends of his towel in one hand and pulling them like a noose/leash around Kristoff's neck, dragging him behind her. Struggling to backpeddle after the blonde, Kristoff grasped at the towel as it accidentally began choking him from Elsa's taunt grip. Elsa pulled him out the door to the porch and threw him down the steps into the dirt, the towel following soon after. Sven came up and sniffed his master concernedly as the rugged man sat up on his elbows and rubbed the back of his now sore head.

"Elsa…," Anna reprimanded halfheartedly, coming up behind the blonde and placing a hand on her shoulder. Elsa glanced back at Anna before glaring back at the man standing up on his feet.

Anna looked at Kristoff from behind Elsa, the taller girl standing protectively in front of her. "What do you want, Kristoff?" Anna asked softly, her voice void of any emotion.

Kristoff stood up and brushed himself off before meeting Anna's gaze, his pleading brown eyes overflowing with regret. "Anna…I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, his voice cracking slightly. "What I said yesterday was completely out of line and untrue. I was just frustrated and scared and…and I never should have yelled at you." Kristoff slumped his shoulders. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're practically my little sister. I shouldn't have in a million years abandoned you like that. I know I screwed up big time—and I get it if you just want me to leave—but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," he finished, his eyes tearing slightly as he looked away blinking.

After a long second's hesitation, Anna pivoted from behind Elsa and hopped down the stairs, throwing herself around Kristoff in a hug. "I'm the one who's sorry, Kris. I-I was stupid," she mumbled, burying her face in Kristoff's shirt. Her eyes started to tear up as well. Anna breathed deeply, feeling like a boulder had just been lifted from on top of her chest. Even though there was no real change besides a few exchanged words, her life immediately felt balanced again.

Kristoff laughed and returned the embrace. "You? Stupid? Never," he joked, pulling Anna back to face him. Giggling, Anna punched his chest playfully. Kristoff grasped Anna by the shoulders and looked her in the eye, getting serious again. "Will you forgive me, Anna?"

Anna giggled, a few stray tears falling from her eyes. "Of course I do, ya big idiot," she replied with a smirk and a laugh, wiping the last of her tears away as her mood began to lift. She looked over her shoulder at Elsa, hostility emitting from the blonde in thick waves. Elsa had yet to change her scowling face, her icy glare burning holes in Kristoff's head as she crossed her arms angrily. "I think it's Elsa who needs some convincing."

Kristoff looked up at the other blonde and sighed. "We were getting along so well, too," he said with a mock pout. Anna laughed, a genuine, deep-bellied laugh that sounded as light as her mind now felt.

Her enthusiastic demeanor back intact, Anna gestured to his shorts. "So was there a pool party at work today?" she asked teasingly.

Kristoff looked down in confusion, blinked, and looked up again, laughing. "Oh no no no," he reassured, shaking his hands back and forth. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Well ah…I was hoping as an apology, you might want to go to the lake?"

Anna sighed in nostalgic happiness. "Oh man, it's been _forever_ since we've hung out there! I'd love to go! Just give me a second, I'll grab my swimsuit," she squealed in excitement. She turned back towards the house but stopped when she again caught sight of Elsa.

Anna turned to Kristoff. "What about Elsa?"

* * *

**That poor bite suit intern...XD**

**But that fluff though!**

**I'll be driving up to South Carolina for a week, so I probably won't be able to update:'( I'll try to truck one out before then, but I make no promises. So if any of y'all are from SC, look for the 6'3 blonde:D**

**P.S. I wrote this while listening to Idena Menzel sing "What The Fuck" for her new musical If/Then. I was giggling the entire timeXD**

**REVIEW PLEASE! It won't hurt your fingers, I promise;3**


End file.
